


The School Of "Unique" Children

by AlienAmongUs



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Little Bit Of Things I Learned In Social Studies, Angels, Blackmail, Boarding School, Boy Temporarily Becomes a Girl, Charlie/Kane is temporary, Children's Minds Being Corrupted, Demons, Drug Use, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fun, Gender Change, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Half-Vampires, Half-bloods, Half-demons, High School/Middle School, Human sized Fairies, If You Want Pure Texting Go To Chapter 41, Jesus is their principal, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, My version of these mythical figures, One-Sided Attraction, Playing Paranoia, Running Away, School for kids with powers, Slight Cursing, Sword Fighters, Texting, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches, actually Anna is but only her, and her relationship with Charlie is non-existent, little bit of drama bcuz Kiri and Charlie, no one is straight, partners in crime, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 44,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAmongUs/pseuds/AlienAmongUs
Summary: "You know, most people's teddy bear's don't turn into humans", I say, making a show of pointing at the pale boy in front of me. My friend gives me a little smile. His name is Carl. He is the only 12 year old boy i know who is still attached to their teddy bear. Especially with it turning human like this. I wonder if Yale has to deal with these kind of things. Probably not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written on a laptop that I got, so hopefully there will be less spelling mistakes.

**Josh's Point Of View**

"Lucky for you I am not most people", Carl says. I groan. In all honesty the teddy bear did not affect me. What did affect me was how it was the only one I ever saw that turned into a human with long silver hair in a ponytail and pure white skin. The stranger reminds me of someone who bleached their skin and then made the stupid decision to wear yellow. That is to say that I am making fun of his fashion choices. Even if this guy (I think its a guy) has been a toy for lord knows how long. I feel like he's gonna start something bad.

"Lucky? Give me one good reason why this is normal." I ask Carl. He starts to think and as of right now I am worried he might have an answer. The stranger mentioned earlier gives me a confused look. I shrug my shoulder. Best case scenario is that Carl does  **not** answer and we leave this alleyway without the teddy bear. Maybe I should stop calling him a teddy bear.  "Because we as a whole are not normal and neither is the world we live in." Carl say's before  ~~~~grabbing The strangers hand. Probably so I don't do so and push the stranger away. "What's your name?" Carl asks, turning to the silver haired kid who is still confused. Carl is not lying. Just this morning our friend Martin had gone into a " demolish" period. He's a demon, so that pretty much means that for a short period of time he would destroy every object near him. I myself had to help in tying him to a pole. This happens once a month. I am getting off track.

"Erm........" the guy trails off. Huh. Guess he didn't need his own name, being a teddy bear and all. Carl wears an astonished look, as if not having a name is a foreign topic to him. Nina didn't have a name up until we first met her (don't ask; it's a long story). "I'll name you Teddy!" I hear Carl exclaim excitedly. The stranger, Teddy, gives me a frightened look. As much as I want to help him I am also afraid of what Carl will do if I come anywhere near him. So I settle for giving Carl a skeptical look. "Really Carl? That's the name you pick?"

" Hey! You try thinking of a better name!"

"I can't cause I don't care!" Some where in the middle of our arguing we managed to walk to _**The Unique Academy.**_ The school for kids with special abilities. The school with kids in different species. Actually, it's more of children who are classified by their powers. Species make us sound like animals (Carl say's we are animals. Please tell him to shut up). How did we argue this long without noticing we were walking? I think we're turning into Tyler and Jay. Tyler is a half demon at our school while Jay is a full-fledged one. They're 14 and in a polyamorous relationship along with Troye, who at least knows not to get in the way of their arguments. Tyler and Jay, although in love with each other, argue, no  **fight** so often that most people at the school have taken bets on when it will end. They could walk through a massacre but as long as they were arguing they'd think it was a regular Wednesday. Of course there was that one time where their fighting had a darker reason to it but I don't want to get into that. Teddy gives me a look that I can't exactly read. I just smile at him.

A girl with black hair in two ponytails walks towards us and I can feel myself getting into a running stance. That's Melanie. She's 14 and Troye's twin sister. Troye who I mentioned just a while ago. He has messy blue dyed hair with one red strand that I like to think of as blood (he say's that's also dye; I don't believe him). The both of them are werewolves, though he seems less ferocious and more, well nice. Melanie has red eyes that usually prompts me into running away. Like I would get far before she caught me. I'm a warrior. Even though I am inhumanly strong i'm not faster than her.

"Hey you two, who's the new kid?" She asks, smiling at Teddy. He just blinks. Well, at least I know that she won't faze him like she does everyone else. Carl is cradling Teddy's arm like he's gonna slip away. And spoken as Carl's **boyfriend** I can assure you he has never done that to me. Well, he did once, but I don't want to remember that memory. It's not a good one. I'll tell you this though; Carl was possessed at the time so he did not act this nice.

"His name is Teddy!" Carl says happily. I did not agree to this name. It's baby-ish and stupid and reminds me of a clueless little kid. Now that I think about it, Teddy hasn't talked this whole time. Im distracted from that thought as someone slaps the back of my head. Hard. I hiss in pain as the perpetrator stands in front of me. She's got pink hair in two ponytails and a heart embedded on her cheek. I hope it pains her. The girl's name is Janie and I hate her. She's annoying and has fun making my life miserable. The only reason I have not killed her is because then Carl would kill  **me.** Janie is a half-vampire who is also the sister of Yale. The both of them have pink hair and a heart birthmark on their cheek. However, Janie is 12 while Yale is 14. Because Carl, Janie and I are the same age we hang out a lot. Along with Nina who is not here. 

"Josh, where were you?" She asks. And I just realized I forgot to tell you that my name is Josh. That was a stupid move on my part. "Why do you care?" I ask, rubbing the spot in which she had so viciously hit. Janie gives me a hurt look, but soon replaces it with a serious one. "I texted you like a million times. Where is your phone?"

Oh Shit!

That's what I forgot to do. I forgot to check my phone for messages. I slip it out of my pocket and find that Janie has, in fact, actually texted me numerous times. And so has the group chat Yale added me to. It says:  _Yale: where r u josh?_. Well, that's all I can read before my phone is pushed out of my hand and falls on the ground. What A Great Day! First I bring home a stranger and now my phone breaks. Of course I can get it easily fixed by Nina who's a daughter of Hephaestus, but i feel that knowing the person who committed this crime is far more important.

I turn around to face Kane. Well, honestly i'm looking at his chest cause he's taller than me. He has ashen hair which is also in a pony tail, but unlike Teddy I know he is what most would define as evil. He's only 14, yet he has already killed a number of people. Until his current boyfriend Charlie almost killed him. That's a story for another time. "Kane! Seriously? Did you have to fucking do that?" I say, face turning red. He smirks as Carl and Janie glare at him. Melanie had gone somewhere and Teddy.........well, he's just extremely confused. Uh-Oh. Kane turns his attention to Teddy, and up until now I didn't notice how short Teddy was. And he looks about my age. I finally feel sorry for him. New kids should not go face-to-face with the infamous Kane. Who is now sneering at him.

"So, who's the new kid?" He asks. I silently pray that a lightning bolt will strike Kane down but to no avail. Teddy blinks again and when he answers that question I am close to laughing. He says: "Teddy. I think. I was a teddy bear for the past 12 years so I don't really have a name." Kane's face turns red from what I assume is anger, because Teddy seem's unaffected by his answer. We'll get along just fine. "Dumb ass. How can someone be a baby toy?" Kane remarks. Teddy simply shrugs. 

"I don't know honestly. I think Im a shapeshifter." Teddy answers. I can no longer help myself.

I started laughing.


	2. Texting #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look down at my phone the minute it goes off. Did they not know that I have class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will mostly just be the characters texting during counseling. They're all in the same huge class at the time but don't want to get caught talking and screaming across the room. The ages are:  
> 12: Nina, Janie, Josh, Carl and Teddy  
> 13: Charlie, Anna, Hailee and Miami  
> 14: Yale( girl), Tyler, Troye, Jay, Lana, Melanie, Marie, Martin, Michael, Jackson( girl), and Annie.

**_You have entered "The Unique Group"_ **

Yale: Martin, wtf are you doing

Martin: Leave me alone. If you had to be near Kane you'd do the same thing

Michael: If I was near him I wouldn't be smiling like a maniac and moving so much

Martin: you're the worste boyfriend ever.

Melanie: On the contrary

Troye: don't even start.

Nina: Jesus Christ you guys IM LITERALLY IN FRONT OF SARAH GOOD DON'T DO THIS

Charlie: Then put the gc on mute

Nina: IM IN FRONT OF A WITCH I THINK SHE'D KNOW

Carl: Im right next to you and she doesn't care and im a witch

Nina: Warlock

Hailee: Same difference

Marie: I have a pen

Melanie: Oh No

Marie: I have an apple

Martin: Please STOP

Marie: Uh...apple pen.

Janie: God lord

Marie: I have a pen

Charlie: He has left us

Marie: I have a pineapple

Josh: STOP

Marie: Uh...pineapple pen

Marie: Apple pen....pineapple pen

Troye: Here it comes

Marie: Uh...pen pineapple apple pen!

Tyler: ....remind me why Im friends with u?

Lana: It was not a choice

Jackson: Is it ever a choice?

Miami: You know, the song isn't that bad

Hailee: .......Im breaking up with you.

Jay: Can we all SHUT UP and look over at what Martin is doing

Martin: Nope

Yale: XD I CANT BELIEVE HE'S HIDING UNDER THE SEAT

Martin: Sarah just glared at me. You'd do the same.

Tyler: No I wouldn't

Martin: That's cause you're not normal

Melanie: Aren't you the dragon stone demon

Melanie: The most powerful person in the whole school

Marie: The same person who can defeat god

Marie: And you're scared of a social studies topic?

Nina: To be fair she actually was a witch even though she was the only one. Her daughter was right

Jay: And stupid

Jay: Janie what r u typing? 

Janie: Hey, I never said I was an angel, no  
I never said I wouldn't break down, yeah  
Beside myself, living in a cold cell  
Don't shut me out

Yeah, you look at me like I'm a stranger  
Yeah, you make me feel like I betrayed you  
Don't leave me stranded,  
As I reach out my hand

'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve  
If you cut me I'll bleed  
I know I cannot erase  
Every mistake that I've made

I never said I was an angel, no  
I never said I wouldn't break down  
But life keeps on moving  
By now you should know

I'm only human  
Hey, hey, hey  
I'm only human  
Hey, hey, hey

Hey, got any grace for a failure?  
'Cause I'm feeling like I failed you  
Yeah, I lashed out, digging up my past  
O, I know let you down, yeah  
O, I'm still fighting for the future  
Yeah, 'cause I never wanna lose you

I'll keep on climbing  
If you're on my side

'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve  
If you cut me I'll bleed  
I know I cannot erase  
Every mistake that I've made

I never said I was an angel, no  
I never said I wouldn't break down  
But life keeps on moving  
By now you should know

I'm only human  
Hey, hey, hey  
I'm only human  
Hey, hey, hey

I know I'm breaking your heart  
Every storm that tears us apart  
I know I'm to blame for all the damage  
I've done

But you know that I'm ready to take the fall

I never said I was angel  
I never said I wouldn't break down

'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve  
If you cut me I'll bleed  
I know I cannot erase  
Every mistake that I've made

I never said I was an angel, no  
I never said I wouldn't break down  
But life keeps on moving  
By now you should know

I'm only human  
Hey, hey, hey  
I'm only human  
Hey, hey, hey

I'm only human  
Hey, hey, hey  
I'm only human

Josh: Is this your way of apologizing for annoying me

Janie: Its my way of apologizing for what Im about to do

Jay: Which is???

Janie: JOSH HAS A FEAR OF THE DARK

Josh: Mother fucker

Janie: AND HE USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON ME 

Josh: THATS A FUCKING LIE

Yale: You know, for a 12 year old you curse a lot.

Tyler: Yale, you cursed more than that when you were 12

Martin: ANNIE STOP KICKING MY CHAIR

Annie: I am innocent until proven guilty

Annie: Oh Shit

Troye: The answer is that you don't give a shit

Michael: Let me get this straight. Sarah asks Annie why she is annoying Martin but doesn't ask why she's texting, and you think the correct answer is to say that she doesn't give a shit.

Hailee: Yes.

Annie: Well I just said that and she shrugged so thank you Troye.

Troye: Yw

Lana: Why do I hang out with you?

Yale: Cause Im your girlfriend.

Nina: To be fair I had to bribe her into admitting she liked you.

Lana: Yeah. By letting me name you

Nina: HEY! I lived on the streets for 11 out of 12 years of my life. My parents died the minute I was born and weren't able to name me. I just didn't know why I needed a name so badly.

Carl: You know, for someone who was scared that Sarah would see your phone you sure are texting a lot.

Carl: Also, YOU LIKED JANIE!?!?

Josh: Janie was lying

Hailee: Sureeeee

Yale: Sorry to say, but me and Janie are known for knowing which couple's will happen and we are always correct.

Anna: So you KNEW that CHARLIE would end up with KANE? TRAITORS

Yale: Yes we did and he isn't as bad as you think

Anna: HE'S USING CHARLIE FOR HIS OWN AMUSEMENT.

Charlie: Bitch

Josh: I have to agree with Yale. The worst thing he's ever done to people at this school since being with Charlie is dropping their phone's

Anna: BUT HE'S A BULLY!!!

Janie: You say that because you like Charlie.

Anna: NO I DON'T!!!

Miami: Guys the bell just rang. Can we meet up at the library after school?

Yale: Sure. Everyone must come

Marie: Fuck that little mouse Cause Im An Albatraoz

Nina: Why must you be so random?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not and have never been in a group chat since I only have a few friends but I do text a lot. Also, the song that Janie texted is " Human" by Manafest so I don't own it. You should go check it out. 
> 
> Pen Pineapple Apple Pen :)


	3. Library.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I run out of Mr. Erickson's class. I am also greeted by a pissed Anna. Maybe I shouldn't have called her a bitch. Then again, she shouldn't have made Kane seem like the ultimate villain.

**Charlie's Point of View.**

 

In all honesty, she insults my boyfriend and doesn't expect retaliation? Not to mention how she's more of a bully than he is. I remember in the beginning of the year how she would always insult my older sister Victoria. It was so bad that Victoria tried to commit suicide. My sister is currently under constant surveillance of Mr. J. The only reason I haven't lashed out is because she was long time friends with Hailee. Actually, they weren't really friends. Hailee told me she thought she was responsible for Anna's well being. I don't understand why. Anna doesn't deserve Hailee in any way. 

" Hello dumbass" She states, glaring at me. Anna's arms are crossed and I feel like she's debating whether to be sweet or evil. Either way I know she is not a nice person. I shoot her a dirty look. I wonder how it would feel to chop off her silver hair. That would probably feel nice. 

"Nice to know you talk to yourself" I say, pushing past her. Or at least attempting to do so. Because she grabs my arm before I can pass and squeezes it. Hard. I feel like it's about to fall off. This isn't the first time that she's physically hurt me. Ever since she learned that I was related to Victoria I have been the victim of bruises and scratch marks. When she learned that I was dating Kane those things turned into a dislocated shoulder and numerous black eyes. If it was anyone else I would probably be able to fight them off, but there's an important factor I left out. I'm a warlock; she's a warrior. We're sworn enemies. when i'm pitted against any type of warrior I am going to lose. Warriors, albeit useless at fighting most people with abilities, can easily beat up witches. Needless to say that I am extremely happy when Melanie rounds the corner, black hair and all. I'm even happier when she kicks Anna in both of her shin's. Anna, after screaming too loud to be normal, cripples onto the floor.

"Well Charlie, aren't you happy that I came?"Melanie asks dramatically. I roll my eyes, but start smiling. Anna, however, is still on the floor and making a show of trying her best to make a death glare. It's not working.

"Forget her. We have to go to the library now. Because we're Yale's **friends**."Melanie says, spitting out the last word to direct it's bitterness to Anna. Did I forget to mention that Victoria and Melanie used to be best friends? Guess I did. We run to the library, which is conveniently close to where we were beforehand. And I am greeted by Martin pinning Tyler to the ground while screaming curses in Latin. Tyler, however, is laughing so hard it has to hurt. Here's what Martin said:

"(1)Epigrammata matrem! Quod si feceris irrumabo! Nemo in vita mea sexus!" We have a habit of cursing in that language. Here's what Tyler answered:

"(2)Hic est: nec sexum habeat vitam Vos, Michael fucking asinam tuam!". In my eyes that statement was very hypocritical, but Martin's reaction is pretty funny( and the both of them had that kind of life sooo).

"(3)Why- scis tu dicis facile dixerit!"Martin says, letting go of his grip on Tyler's wrists. The rest of my friends are there, and they were just watching the whole weird fight unfold. Tyler's eyes widen and Martin smirks, returning to his seat next to Michael near a shelf of books. Michael who probably made a bet with Jay on how long the argument would last. Tyler shrugs his shoulders and plops down next to Jay on one of the couches. So they did notice that everyone was here. Well, almost everyone was here.....

"Um, where's Anna?" Janie asks. I internally curse myself for jinxing my luck. If I hadn't thought of Anna maybe her absence would go unnoticed. Melanie winces, but proceeds in sitting next to Marie; her turquoise haired girlfriend. I sit next to Hailee near the "non-fiction" section. I never told anyone else how bad Anna is, and never dreamed of telling Hailee of all people. It would make Hailee feel like my situation was her fault. It was not.

"Um......lets just say she did something bad to Charlie and she needs to cool off." Melanie answers, downcasting her eyes. Troye raises an eyebrow at her. Maybe he can tell when she is lying? Must be a twin thing. Well, Yale happily accepts that answer as she stands up in the middle of all of us.

Everyone from the groupchat is here, including Teddy, whom is in the clutches of Carl and Josh. I wonder why they're clinging to him? Well, to be fair I wouldn't put it past Josh and Carl to want to be in a polyamorous relationship. Josh hung out with Tyler long enough to know what it felt like to be in one after all. Janie currently has her arms wrapped around Nina, also known as her girlfriend.

"I think we should play a game of truth or dare!" Yale exclaims, jumping up and down. I don't know how she stores so much energy.

"Why?" Tyler asks from his seat. Yale glares at him. The only reason she hasn't killed him is because they're best friends

"Because I said so and you have no choice in the matter."

Great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......What do ya think? The main reason i've been trying to update everyday is because I finished all my break homework on Friday, so I have nothing better to do. Forgive me if the translations are incorrect. I used google translate sooooo.
> 
> (1)Epigrammata matrem! Quod si feceris irrumabo! Nemo in vita mea sexus=mother fucker! Why the fuck would you do that! No one needs to know my sex life!  
> (2)Hic est: nec sexum habeat vitam Vos, Michael fucking asinam tuam=Here is the thing: you don't have a sex life! You have Michael fucking your ass!  
> (3)Why- scis tu dicis facile dixerit=Why- you know, i could easily say that you are talking about yourself!


	4. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay" Yale starts, returning to her seat. I glare at her. There is a 99.9% chance that she might ask me first.  
> "The rules are that someone asks someone else truth or dare. If they pick truth, they must answer a question truthfully. If they pick dare then they must do the task the chooser, well, chooses." Yale says.  
> "What if they refuse to do a truth or dare?" Josh asks warily,hand running through his black hair. Yale's starts grinning widely and I debate whether or not to knock her down at that moment.  
> "Well, then they have to take off one article of clothing." She answers. I glare at her when she turns all her attention to me. I can already tell what's about to happen.
> 
> "So....truth or dare Tyler?"
> 
> Knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be told through at least 3 point of views. Those people are the one's who go first. I apologize in advance for what little sin will be mentioned.

_**Tyler's Point of View** _

 

I knew she was going to pick me. I've known her since first grade when she "accidentally" threw her lunch on me. I haven't been able to get rid of her since (Yale says that I love her too much to do so. I wish I could disagree). I've also known her long enough to know that no matter what I pick, I'll end up doing something I'll regret. If I pick dare she can get me to do something embarrassing. But if I pick truth she can get me to admit something embarrassing. She's done things like that in the past. When I thought she already told everyone everything about me, she comes up with some thing else. Seriously, I have examples of different ways she has embarrassed me.

Okay, there was that time when we first came to  _ **The School Of "Unique" Children.**_ She had gone up to Troye and Jay separately and screamed: "Tyler's as straight as a circle". Jay annoyed me about that for  **years.** Then there was that time when she changed my ringtone to Troye's voice (don't ask how she even got his voice on recording; I still don't know the answer to that). Troye, albeit blushing like crazy, started singing a song I'd like to forget the name of. I forgot to mention that Yale had told him that I listened to that song (it's [this song](https://video.search.yahoo.com/video/play;_ylt=A2KLqIXWG2RYsSUAJ1Y0nIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTByZWc0dGJtBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDdmlkBHZ0aWQDBGdwb3MDMQ--?p=fuck+you+better+song&vid=9c15c838b26e8e3242731225cdc67267&turl=https%3A%2F%2Ftse2.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOVP.V7ab1f93d7f5f0ded82b92d38bc2ec457%26pid%3D15.1%26h%3D168%26w%3D300%26c%3D7%26rs%3D1&rurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfy6D1mPziJA&tit=Nightcore+-+Fuck+U+Betta&c=0&h=168&w=300&l=177&sigr=11bj4vip1&sigt=10ot7k1j0&sigi=132lfjrn3&age=1345852200&fr2=p%3As%2Cv%3Av&fr=yhs-iba-1&hsimp=yhs-1&hspart=iba&type=mids_5670_CRW_US&tt=b)). Let's see.....she also told my father how much I hated him when we were in 7th grade, but that was less embarrassing and more life-threatening.

I'm getting off track

"Earth to Tyler.......did you die or something?" Martin asks. I shake my head to clear it of all thoughts only to be greeted by Martin laughing. The brat. "No I did not idiot" I say, huffing. Martin rolls his eyes but proceeds in giggling as Michael shakes his head. Good luck to Michael (Jay say's that he's the one who needs good luck. Jay's gonna miss school tomorrow).

"Dare." I answer. Yale groans. I think I'm the only person in this room who knows her dare's are less dangerous than her truth's

"Okay Ty, I dare you to answer my question."

"WHAT? NOT FAIR!" I screech. At least I assume I screeched. Why else would Josh cover his ears? Yale sighs, grin still attached to her face.

"Actually Ty, I'm allowed to dare you to answer a question. So, wed bed or dead: Me, Martin and Jay." Grrrrr. Martin blinks before bursting into laughter, only stopping when Michael pushes him. Why is Yale bringing back that petty game? We used to play that in middle school. She should've grown out if it by now. Alas, Yale is a huge man-child (She say's it's a "woman-child". I want to fucking kill her).

Jay is smiling when I answer because he already knows what my first choice is. "Bed Jay....the other two are hard." I say. I have no shame in saying that. Either because Yale is rubbing off on me or because I know Martin get's uncomfortable with even the slightest mention of anything sexual. Yale feigns a look of hurt. As if I was gonna bed her. I haven't hit that rock-bottom yet.

"TYLER! YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH JAY!? OR IS IT MARTIN YOU'RE CHEATING ON?"Yale says, and before she can start laughing Michael throws a book at her, knocking the half-vampire in the face. I roll my eyes at her, but manage to answer.

"Wed Yale and dead Martin"

"REALLY!? I'm not that bad!" Martin says, hiding his face in Michael's shoulder, who is trying not to laugh. Why am I friends with such dramatic people? Yale gives me a happy look.

"Don't worry. I'm only marrying Yale for her money" I state, causing Michael to actually laugh. I turn my attention to Lana, who is inspecting her fingernails.

"Truth Or Dare Lana?"

_**Lana's Point of View.** _

 

Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot we were playing that game. I tend to zone out whenever Yale is being dramatic. Besides, I see her dramatic side whenever we go to our room (Not in **that way.** In an innocent way). 

"Truth Ty" I answer. He's nice (Jay does not believe me. As of right now he is laughing extremely hard). Tyler thinks for a second before smiling big enough for me to worry. What is that man thinking?

"Okay, is it true you used to have a crush on Marie? Like, back in middle school?" He asks. Uh-Oh. I don't want to answer that. I've known Marie **and** Jackson since 6th grade, and Jackson can never keep her mouth shut. Jackson probably told Annie, who probably told Janie, who probably told Josh, who probably told Tyler cause they hung out a lot. And Tyler is probably trying to get back at Yale. 

The problem is that if I refuse to answer the question, everyone will know that I used to like my closest friend, and I would have taken off my clothes for nothing. Even worste that I only have five things on. 2 shoes, a shirt and a skirt. So.......

"Yes I used to. A teeny tiny one. One that I'm way over-"

"KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU JACKSON! PEOPLE DID LIKE ME!" Marie screams all of a sudden, cutting me off. I glare at her. I had a hard time admitting that with her in the room, and somehow she already knew!? That girl is dead! I growl under my breath before reaching out to strangle her, but Yale catches me before I can even move. I wonder how Teddy is feeling right now. Anything is better than thinking of way's to kill Marie. Yale's smile isn't as huge as it usually is, and I feel like I'm the only one who realizes that for once in her life her disbelief is real. Or maybe Tyler does too.

"The key word is  _used to_ Marie. Not  _currently._ " Tyler says. He is nice! (Jay has started to laugh again). 

"Truth or Dare Michael?"

_**Michael's Point of View.** _

 

Why does she ask me? I was happy  ~~fondling~~ cuddling Martin  **without** anyone noticing but I had to let go of him when she mentioned my name (right now Yale is trying to figure out how no one saw that happening. Technically Teddy might have saw, but I doubt he know's what I was doing). I glare at Lana because I know she did that on purpose. She feigns a look of innocence, but starts smirking. Here's the problem:

I have to pick dare

Yesterday we had a bet. The loser would have to do whatever dare the winner chose. I lost. And I know for a fact that Lana knew we would be doing this.

"Dare you **nocumentum** " I state. Miami gives me a look of confusion. Oh yeah! I always forget she's a sword-fighter. Technically those are humans who specialize in, well, sword-fighting. They don't usually speak Latin. "It means nuisance" I explain to her. She nods her head before Hailee and Charlie proceed in doing....whatever they were doing with her golden hair. I don't want to know.

"Okay. I dare you to......spank Martin!"

"Excuse you!?" Martin shrieks. At least I think it is. The blood rushing to my ears makes everything sound high pitched. Maybe Jay was right. I get embarrassed  **way too easily.** Also, WHY WOULD A DECENT HUMAN BEING DARE SOMEONE TO DO THAT!?

"Cmon Michael. It's not like you don't do that when we aren't around!". Okay. I now feel like  **murdering** Lana after she say's that. I do that in  **private;** not in  **public.** Also, I did that once and it was by accident (why am I even writing this down? Jay is laughing his ass off). Sadly, I can't back out. Jay is smirking, Jackson, Annie and Tyler are trying not to laugh, Charlie, Hailee and Miami are laughing, Janie, Carl and Josh are blushing like crazy, Yale and Marie are giggling, and Melanie and Troye are sending both me and Martin sympathetic looks. Let me die in Hell.

"Ya can't back out either Michael. So, Martin turn around." Lana says. Martin glares at her as his face reaches a new 50 shades of red. Teddy's lucky. He fell asleep by the time Lana asked me. I wish I could do that. Unfortunately.....

"Martin, turn around" I say. He gives me an incredulous look. I'm gonna regret this. I'm gonna regret this so much.....

"What!? NO! And why can't you back out?" He screams/says. I sigh. 

"Because I lost a bet." I answer. 3 Mississippi...2 Mississippi...1 Mississippi....0

"That's a stupid be-". He's cut off as I..... as I.... You know what? I can't say it. But Jay says I have to, so..... as I  ~~spank~~ slap a specific body part of his. A body part that causes him to blush more than I thought possible. He sits down in what I believe is shock as the whole room erupts in laughter. I glare at everyone.

"Quit your laughing. Truth or dare..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if the link didn't work the song is "Fuck you Better" by Neon Hitch. Please tell me if it did work cause i'm not too sure on how to use links.
> 
> I am a nocumentum
> 
> I apologize for ruining young children's minds.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Beware the Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Truth or dare......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Also, I could not think of those pick up lines on my own. Here's the link: http://www.gotlines.com/lines/suggestive.php

_**Janie's Point of View** _

 

"Quit your laughing. Truth or dare Janie?" Michael asks. I start pouting. I don't want to answer that when asked by someone who's embarrassed. It'll just ruin my life. I know that when people are embarrassed they tend to make impulsive actions. Though Michael usually isn't impulsive I don't wanna take any chances. 

"Can you ask someone else? I would really apprecia-"

"Wimp!" My sister says all of a sudden. I glare at her. This is obviously Yale's way of getting me angry enough to pick something. Probably dare. I've been with her long enough to know all her methods. However, I also  **hate** being called a wimp. It takes a sting at my pride.

"Dare!" I say, abruptly standing up in my seat. Carl rolls his eyes as Josh proceeds in laughing at my regretful face. My face is turning pink at how stupid I just acted. Why oh why do I let my sister get the better of me? Maybe Tyler was right. Yale is evil (as of right now she keeps saying she's hurt while Tyler keeps saying that he was correct). As I sit back down Nina laces her arm with mine, probably a form of comfort. Hey! Maybe because Michael was already embarrassed he wont want me to feel like him....

"I dare you to text the most suggestive pick up lines to our principal." Michael says. Moment of laughing. Moment of snickering. Moment of "say this" and "say that". I now wish that I didn't have Mr. J's number saved in my phone (Josh has no idea why I would need his number). Well, lets just say that me and Mr. J are very "close". By that I mean that he gave me his number last year when someone threatened to kill me and Carl. And he only did that after Carl told him it would be a good idea. Long story short is that his number saved my life and he hasn't changed it. The occasional meme is nothing compared to what my pervert friends can think of. Which reminds me...

"Michael, why is it that you pick this kind of dare?" I ask, giving him what I assume is a confused look. He shrugs his shoulders. Martin's face is slowly getting redder and- oh. Oh! Maybe that's why. I've heard that some people look cute when blushing and am not afraid to admit that Josh is one of those people (Josh is screaming that i'm wrong and Carl is laughing too hard to be human) and Martin too. I would say Troye but i've never really seen him blush before.

"Never mind my reasoning. Just do it." Okay. I silently curse out any deity that is listening. Hey! I wonder if Zeus will do me a favor and strike Michael down with a lighting bolt. Alas, I don't think he likes me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll through my contacts. I stop when I see the words "Boss Man" and click the message button.

"Really Janie? You call him the boss man? I will never understand you."

"Shut the fuck up Josh. At least I don't like aphrodisiacs-" I state, smirking as Josh's face changes color. I like the new color I see.

"Motherfucker" he grumbles, low enough that my sister doesn't hear. Anyhow... 

**_The Boss Man_ **

_Hello Mr. J_

_Um, hello Janie. Why exactly are you texting me?_

_I just wanted to tell you a few things._

_Okay?_

_Know what's on the menu? Me-n-u._

_Um......I think you have the wrong number._

_Kissing is a language of love, so how about a conversation?_

_Janie, you should not be texting this to an adult._

_Do you like bacon? Wanna strip?_

_Okay, you shouldn't be texting that to anyone_

_Do you have a mirror in your pocket?  'Cause I could see myself in your pants._

_...Is this that truth or dare game Yale told me about?_

_Yes omg YES PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANY OF THAT LITERAL_

_Don't worry. I won't._

_....While we,re talking, would it be a bad idea to bring up how bad of a teacher Mrs. Eve is??_

_Goodbye Janie._

_Bye Mr. J_

 

"I think you just scarred him for life!" Jay says once I put my phone away. I glare at him, but proceed in sighing in relief. At least he knew I didn't mean all those things. Besides, I think he's read worste things in his long life. He was, after all, the creator of sex (Josh says God was the creator of humans. First of all, I think god and Jesus are the same. Second of all, humans=reproduction=sex. And last of all, I don't give a shit). Jay proceeds in whispering something in Tyler's ear that makes him go red. I wonder.......

"Truth or dare Jay?"

"Huh? Oh, dare"

Idiot.

_**Jay's Point of View.** _

 

I picked dare because there is nothing that Janie can do that Yale hasn't already done. And the things Yale has done range from telling Tyler and Troye I liked them, to endangering my life. Of course it was by accident but still! She told a group of "unique" adults that I was hiding in the school and next thing I knew I was almost hanged. Thankfully the brat then took the initiative to rescue me-

"Did you hear my dare Jay?" Janie exclaims, breaking me from my thought. I shake my head as Michael and Annie send me a teasing look. Janie groans, giving me an angry look. Sorry to her, but I get distracted a lot. Not easily; a lot.

"Well, I dared you to expose all 5 of your kink's" She says. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Um, how do you know that I even have kinks?"

"Because Michael and Annie told me". The brats. Michael avoids my glare while Annie wiggles her eyebrows. The sad part is that they were not wrong (Yale just screamed "I'm kink shaming" so I am now scared).But you know what the worste part is? That I'm gonna be saying them out loud to extremely judgmental friends. Minus Tyler and Troye, who already know about what I like. That's probably why they are refraining from laughing right now. Do the bastards not realize that I am in the same dorm room as them?

Honestly, the dare isn't the worste one i've ever seen, and I don't feel like taking off any clothes in the cold library. Plus, if I do then Yale will annoy me about the dare and my answer to it. So.......

"praisebondagehairpullingbdsm and spanking." I mutter under my breath. Yale gives me a perplexed look as Michael and Annie break down in laughter. I glare at them, ready to throw a book at Michael's head. No doubt this is all his fault somehow.

"You need to repeat that cause we couldn't hear you." Yale says. I sigh. Fuck my life, because this is gonna get rid of my dignity. Well, at least Teddy's asleep and wont hear this.

"My kinks are praise, bondage, hair-pulling, BDSM and spanking" I say, slow enough for everyone to hear. One second...two seconds...three seconds...

They burst into laughter.

I think we've been doing that this whole time. No seriously, no one else wants to mention the other emotion used along with heat so we've been saying blushing so often it's not even funny. Neither is the heat traveling to a specific body part of mine when Tyler rests his head on my lap.

"Stop your fucking laughing. Truth or dare..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am but a young 12 year old girl with no social life who reads a lot of fanfiction. That's the only reason I know these kink's.


	6. Texting #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..How about we continue this tomorrow? Ya know, when we aren't at a risk of detention?" Miami asks, staring at her wrists. I think for a moment. It was about to be past our curfews and if any teachers wandered in we'd be toast.
> 
> "Sure. Lets go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here are the dorm rooms  
> 301:Yale, Lana, Nina  
> 303: Annie, Jackson, and Miami  
> 305: Hailee, Anna, (used to be) and Victoria.  
> 307: Marie, Melanie, Janie  
> 302:Tyler, Jay and Troye  
> 304:Carl, Martin and Charlie  
> 306:Michael, Josh and (you'll learn more about him) Kirito.  
> Kirito is Yale's other sibling and he's pretty much myself in a males body. Reason he wasn't at school is because he was sick. He's in the group chat but he's, well, sick.  
> Im sorry that this is so short. I was busy all day.

_**You have entered "The Unique Group"** _

 

Yale: Hey Michael! How's my brother?

Josh: You know I'm also in his room

Michael: He's.......getting better.

Martin: As in??

Michael: He only threw up twice when we were gone

Tyler: And that's an upgrade from what?

Josh: Throwing up every 2 seconds.

Yale: Is he good enough to text?

Jay: Why would you even ask that? I think he has better things to worry about.

Miami: Tell him I miss him!

Hailee: Because he's the only sword fighter younger than u.

Miami: Stfu

Tyler: Wait. Isn't he the same kid who only talks to Charlie?

Troye:.....Pretty much.

Yale: He's just really shy!

Josh: I blame u and Janie

Janie: How?? Exactly??

Josh: Bcuz u 2 talk so much he has to be quiet to even it out.

Janie: Mother-fucker.

Charlie:........he's not exactly wrong

Troye: Also, does he ever talk to Zia?

Tyler: Yes

Troye: Then I'm blind

Lana: ??

Janie: SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!

Yale: You guys Janie is about to ship someone

Tyler: Okay, I don't even wanna know what u are about to do.

Troye: But...

Tyler: Nope

Miami: Cmon.

_**Tyler has left the group chat.** _

Yale: Oh no you don't,

**_Yale has added Tyler to the group chat._ **

Nina: MOTHA FUCKER SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYN A SLEEP I DON'T NEED MY PHONE GOIN OFF

Carl: Put the chat on mute.

Nina: IM BOUT A PUT U ON MUTE!

Janie:....anyhow......

Yale: OMG I THINK I KNOW WHAT SHES ABOUT TO DO AND IM WITH IT 100%

Martin: Now im really scared.

Janie: Think about it.

Janie: Kiri...

Charlie: Why do u call him that when he obviously hates the name?

Janie: And our dear little witch.

Charlie: Warlock

Josh: Same difference

Yale: AHA SO YOU ADMIT THE SHIP ISN'T THAT BAD!?!?

Charlie: Oh yeah here's the thing im with Kane and im pretty sure that if he did like me he would blush way more often seeing as we are very close.

Charlie: Also im coming over to room 306 tomorrow.

Josh: Oh don't mind me I just live there.

Charlie: Ill switch rooms with u for a day.

Josh: .........Fine........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....Kirito looks nothing like me! He's 11 years old and has black hair that reaches his shoulders. He's got peach skin and black eyes. The only reason he's like me is because he's extremely shy and a number of people try to talk to him out of pity. And he has a teeny tiny crush on someone who he thinks will never like him.......
> 
> Why am I admitting this? XD


	7. Texting #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also busy today and i'm sorry for this chapter too. I'll try posting twice tomorrow
> 
> Keyword is try

_**You Have entered "The Unique Group"** _  


_**  
** _

****Miami: Why are we texting on a Saturday morning when we can talk in person?

Yale: Bcuz we're all lazy fucks.

Michael: Speak for yourself. I'm taking care of your little brother.

Tyler: How is he?

Michael: He say's he's feeling better.

Josh: Hey im also here

Carl: Aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?

Yale: Wait....

Yale: How 

Yale: Would 

Yale: You

Yale: Kow?

Yale: Know*

Jay: Smooth Yale.

Yale: Stfu

Carl: Because I am his best friend and best friends tell each other weird things like when they shower.

Janie: And siblings tell each other when ever they like someone.

Charlie: Josh hurry up I wanna be there when you actually finish.

Josh: Don't rush mehgvcxuVHJOKHGXFCSVBNMxvc,c

Lana: ???

Josh: Stop with the extra question marks Michael pushed me out.

Jay: Tell him I'm proud 

Michael: Aw thanks!

Josh: Mother-fuckers.

Josh: And Charlie runs right past me.

Lana: ????

Marie: Why do u luv those question marks?

Lana: They bring me happiness.

Yale: Don't I bring you happiness? :)

Lana: No, also, stop texting me u can talk to meh in real life.

Yale: Yet you don't get off your phone.

Yale: Also, how is he now

Martin: You would think someone would go from sick to healthy in a matter of seconds!

Yale: I hate your sarcasm

Martin: I blame u

Charlie: He actually looks much better than when I saw him a few days ago

Yale: How do I know u are not lying?

Charlie: He just asked me to mute the gc on his phone

Janie: Okay, so maybe he is fine.

Marie: Kiri H

Marie: Hi

Marie: Hi

Marie: Hi

Kirito: Stfu

Yale: He's back!!!!

Martin: I feel so sorry for u

Yale: u guys r so mean!

Charlie: Don't worry we try.

Yale: Janie, who did Kirito tell you he likes?

Kirito: i dont like anyone

Janie: Sureeeeeee

Kirito: i barely even talk to u

Janie: Well I pride myself in these kind of things.

Janie: u and Charlie boy

Charlie: I have a boyfriend.

Charlie: Also, u should know that right now Kirito groaned loudly and threw his phone across the room

Troye: Did it break?

Charlie: Nope

Anna: Huh. I thought you two were the ones who predicted Charlie and Kane.

Janie: Predicted. I for one don't really care what happens to Kane and did not love that ship as much as I loved others.

Yale: SHIPS CAN CHANGE! I ALSO PREDICT TROYE WILL GET ALONG WITH KAHLO

Troye: Nice try, but that'll happen when Tyler gets along with Niagara.

Tyler: Hey! You never know! Maybe one day he will stop annoying me!

Troye: Not likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahlo: blond hair that's messy. wears a black hood. red eyes, and in the strength group (inhumanly strong). Likes to irritate Troye.
> 
> Niagara: Blue hair that reaches slightly past his shoulders, and blue eyes. has hair tied in two pigtails and is short. 11 years old and looks innocent. Likes to irritate Tyler and is friends with Kirito.
> 
> I'm basing Niagara off of my friend. Like Kirito, he's the boy version of her and she, I mean, he is best friends with one of the shyest kids in the grade, Actually, she is too.


	8. If only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
> Yeah  
> Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this will be focused on the friendship between Kirito and Charlie
> 
> cough*friendship yeah right*cough.
> 
> guess where I got the summary and title from?

**Charlie's Point of View**

**  
**

" Are you sure that you're better." I ask Kiri as he rubs his head. He glares at me, which is usually a sign for me to shut up. However, what type of friend would I be if I didn't annoy him about these type of things? (Anna says I would be a good friend. I hope she dies in hell).

"If i'm well enough for Michael to leave without worrying like my sister then I think i'm better"

"Are you good enough to play with us?"

" Ha ha....you think i'm gonna play with you. That's a funny thought."

"Come on Kiri-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hellooooo!" A new voice says. I turn around to face none other than Niagara. Great. Note the sarcasm in that. As much as I like him now is not the best time. He's Kirito's closest friend so I should've expected that he would come. But still. I'm not in the mood to see anyone else.

Neither is Kiri

Kirito groans but smiles as Niagara grins widely. I feel like i'm trying my hardest not to roll my eyes, but Niagara turns his attention onto me so I guess I wasn't doing a good job of doing it. I guess that the bluennette is either gonna comment on my current state or....

"Don't worry Charlie. I'm not here to get in between you and your boyfriend" Niagara say's smug and proud. That's the other option. Being a good friend of course he likes to point out how often I usually talk to Kirito. Even though I only started talking to him this year. Last year I didn't know he existed even though we were in the same class. I only really started talking to Kiri when I met Niagara, which is to say that I myself don't know why he's stopped acting all shy around me. Oh wait....

"I have a boyfriend dumby. Also, ever heard the term just friends? Well, that's what applies to us" I tell him. Kirito's probably too busy blushing...

"I think you are mistaken, since Kiri has not answered." Niagara shoots back, making himself comfy on Kirito's bedside. Hey, where is Kiri anyways? I turn around and barely manage to catch myself before I hit said boy in the face. Kiri's blush colors his face. At last! You know, he's kinda cute like this.

"Niagara, if you keep shipping us i'm gonna start shipping you and Tyler." Kiri states. I snicker as Niagara makes a gagged noise. He hates when Kiri threatens to do that, even though Kiri never follows through.

"Nooooo! I wouldn't be with Tyler if my life depended on it. Besides, I already told you two who I like"

"Then stop." I say, grabbing Kiri's hand before I run out of the room. I give him no time to protest and give Niagara no time to follow. Besides, last time I checked Niagara had another class to get to. I silently laugh to myself at the thought of him being cooped up in a room for a few more hours. That's the best gift I can think of.

Well, since i'm out of harms way and Kiri won't be able to escape my grip I might as well let my mind wander. Like why exactly Janie, Yale and Niagara seem intent on the fact that I like Kiri and that he likes me back. Okay, first of all is what I mentioned earlier. I didn't know he existed without Niagara's help. He was always the kid who never said anything (also, don't ask why they combined 11 year olds with 13 year olds. Im actually glad they did that). I didn't make an effort to talk to him. For what reason I still don't know. Maybe because I foresaw that an annoying blue haired boy would hold it against me. Well, for whatever reason the most important thing I know about Kiri is that he doesn't talk to people and that when he does he doesn't talk much.

Second of all I have a boyfriend. Yes, I know this may be the most cliche reason but it is a reason. I have Kane and I love him despite what Anna say's (Hailee says I love him because I want to piss off Anna. She's not supportive of our relationship either, but at least she hides it well). Although.....

Nope! Not gonna finish that sentence. It's one I can easily love or regret and I don't wanna risk regret.

Last of all, is the age difference and how I would like to remain friends with him. I know those are two reason's but I feel like they lead to each other. It would be weird if I was with someone who is technically not a teenager. According to Yale, most relationships that are "strong" start at age 12. As annoying as she is, I agree with her on that matter. It would be weird if in a few years I was 18 and he was 16. Also, I really don't wanna ruin our friendship. He barely ever talks to anyone and I don't want to destroy. the bond I have with him.

I stop abruptly at the door to the library and wonder if maybe, for once, Anna wasn't extremely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new years resolution: Post whenever I get the chance.


	9. Hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "KIRI!" I hear Yale exclaim. I wince as Charlie pulls me next to him on the rug. Except that he either pulled a little too hard or overestimated my strength because I only manage to fall on him. Even worste, I fall on his lap. But don't worry, it gets worste.  
> When I started blushing my oldest sister wolf whistles and says:
> 
> "Charlie, I thought you were done doing that when you left Kiri's dorm!?"
> 
> Fuck my life. Fuck everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the meaning of life?
> 
> *laughs as my parents look at me like i'm mental*
> 
> Jk I didn't mean that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and my, I mean Kiri's point of view.

_**Kiri's Point of View.** _

 

"Shut up Yale" I murmur as I try (Miami says I failed. I told her she failed at life) to get off Charlie. I'll admit it probably looked  ~~suggestive~~ weird but in my defense he was not  helping. He was laughing his ass off! By the time that I actually got off him he was ~~failing~~  trying to catch his breath. I huff slightly as he wraps a lazy arm around my shoulders, causing Hailee to giggle and me to, guess what? I blushed! I always do that.

"Okay....well, truth or dare Charlie?" Jay asks. I guess it was his turn. And that the only reason Yale didn't re-explain the rules is because Janie insisted that I already knew them. How would I not? At home it's, like, the only game those two ever play. And they always tried to make me play and sometimes succeeded. Keyword: Sometimes. Also known as barely ever.

"Dare Jay." Charlie answers, starting to poke at my side. Ya know, for someone who was worried about my well being he sure doesn't seem like he cares now. I debate whether I should tell him this or just push him off until Jay calls Charlie over to him, doing the job for me. Well i'm not complaining. As of right now Jay is whispering something into Charlie's ear and it's bad. Or I at least assume it's bad because Charlie's eyes widen and he slowly sits back down next to me. What did Jay say to him anyways? Last time I checked he wasn't very good at scaring Charlie. And Charlie didn't get scared so easily-

"Truth or dare Janie?" He asks, sounding miserable. But he didn't even do anything! Didn't you have to do something in order to ask someone that? That is, unless Yale changed the rules....Who am I kidding? Yale isn't even smart enough to  **follow** rules (Tyler is laughing really hard while Yale is pretending that I shot her in the chest. You know, I probably should do that. I'm sure the reaction would be funny). I am genuinely confused. Yet Janie's smirk is unnerving so i'll ignore that feeling for a while in favor of fearing for my best friend.

"Dare  _Charles._ " she says, drawing out his name. Okay, i don't like this one bit. Whenever my sister does that it means that something bad'll happen to not one, but two people. And whenever she looks at me like that it means I'm one of those people.

"I....dare you......to handcuff me.......to Kirito......for the rest of the game." he says. I glare at Jay as Janie starts to laugh. He shrugs but I can tell that by now he's squirming because of the look I give him. It takes a lot to get a reaction out of me. Minus blushing. In order to do that all you need to do is be an organism that's living. That's the one thing I can do that my sisters cannot. When I glare people get scared; when they glare people start laughing.

"That's the dare you gave him isn't it" I ask, though it's more of a statement. I can tell by the way Jay and Janie do not look directly at me that I was correct.

"Well either way I have a pair of handcuffs right here. Pick your arm Charlie-Boy" Janie says, jumping out of her seat and rushing towards Charlie. I roll my eyes at her. At times like this I know it was a mistake on my part to tell her I like him. Huge mistake. Janie locks one of the handcuffs onto Charlie's right wrist and before I can protest she grabs my  **right arm** and locks the other cuff onto that wrist. So in conclusion my arm is draped on my lap in order for it to  **not break off.** And i'm thinking of ways to text Josh her diary (Janie say's that I did that last month. She has like 20 diary's in total. Full of embarrassing things. Like how she dreamed of.......). 

"Truth or Dare Joshie-boy."

_**Josh's Point of View.** _

 

I was perfectly fine with explaining to Teddy all the kids at this school without Janie interrupting me, but as fate has it here I am. Also, what's with the horrible nickname? You'd think she'd love me for promising not to tell you guys about how she once wrote a fanfiction on every anime she ever watched (Well, now that that's out in the open...). And for lending her those handcuffs (although I had no idea why she needed it). Although I should have known I wold be picked sooner or later.

"Truth" I answer. She groans so loud I think she might have been shot. Or screwed (she say's that's a disgusting thought but I know for a fact that that is not the worste thing she's ever heard).

"Fine brat. What is the stupidest thing you have ever done in public?" she says. I try to stop myself from laughing. No offense to her thought process but the stupidest thing I ever did in public had to do with her, a bowl of candy, and a Rat Mask. Don't ask (Janie complains and says that she still gets nightmares from that). 

"Sorry Janie, but you were there when I did te stupidest thing in public."

"I mean before you met me dumbass!" Sure. I'm the dumbass. Not the girl who is currently picking at a heart birthmark on her cheek like it'll come off. Okay, I have to think. In public I usually don't do stupid things. But when I do they're really retarded. I need to pick one that won't get me teased.

"I would have to say......when I angered this girl at my old school by showing her a porn video that had someone who looked like her. I had a dislocated shoulder after that."I say.

1 heartbeat...2 heartbeat...3 heartbeat...

"Good god Josh! You're into that kinda stuff!?" Melanie exclaims, probably beating Yale to that statement. I turn red but I don't know whether it's from embarrassment or anger. Probably both.

"Scratch that. The stupidest thing I've ever done is admit that to you guys." I say. Now the group of people I call friends are either 1) trying not to laugh or 2)laughing so hard they're about to burst.

"Anyhow, truth or dare Marie"

_**Marie's Point of View.** _

 

"Truth Josh" I say nonchalantly. It's not like he can ask me anything particularly bad. He's only a 12 year old boy. Besides, unless you're related to Yale you aren't evil until you turn 13. Poor Charlie and Kirito (the both of them are probably plotting my murder right now to be honest).

"What is the most desperate thing you have ever done to try and attract someone?" Forget what I said. Josh is evil. I've never had a crush on anyone except Melanie and the things I've done to attract her are...pretty embarrassing. Lana should know. I told her all of my tricks when she admitted she liked Yale. And she used none of them. She just fell on the floor laughing.

Right now she has fallen on the floor laughing.

I'm not sure if anyone else can tell why she's doing such.

"I'm not answering that!" I say, making a show of fiddling with my gap sweater. I slip it off easily to reveal that I'm wearing a short-sleeved shirt with the words "No Me Gusta" on it in bold black letters.

"Really Marie? That wasn't fair" Yale complains. I turn to glare at her. It's not like she's the one who asked me the question.

"Shut the fuck up Yale. Truth or dare Miami?"

_**Miami's Point of View.** _

 

It was only a matter of time until I was asked. I realize this. However, I did not think Marie was gonna be the first person to wimp out. Anyways...

"Truth." I state, ignoring Yale's groan in favor of smiling to myself. I know exactly who I'm gonna ask next and what he's gonna be forced to pick.

"Have you ever sold someone out for candy? If so, explain which type and what they did." Oh! That's easy. However, Martin is currently glaring at me so my answer will now have to be changed. I once sold him out for a kit-kat. He had sneaked out f the school on that day. I don't really know why though. Well, I guess I can always mention Melanie

"I sold out Melanie last year for a bucket of pixi stixs. I told Mrs. Eve that she was the one who wrote  _"Mrs. Independent"_ on her desk." That was a fun day. Not to mention that I got a huge sugar rush. Melanie pouts as I say that. Like she didn't know that it was me.

"Truth or dare Kirito?"

**_Kirito's Point of View._ **

 

"Truth" Is what I wanna say. But here's what happens:

"Tru-OWW! YALE!" I screech, nursing the spot where her book hit me on my forehead. She shrugs. "What? My brother is gonna end the chain of wimps by picking Dare" she answers. Like that's an explanation as to why she hit me. It's more of an explanation of why I think she needs mental help. I glare fiercely at her.

"It's not called being wimpy. It's called being smart."

"Well, either way if you don't want another book flying at you pick dare."

"Fine you meretrix" I say. Yale gasps so loud that it's hard not to strangle her here and now. Miami gives me a confused look. It has nothing to do with her being a sword-fighter. I'm one too but i've grown up with 2 girls who like to curse in that language, which is the main reason why I know it.

"It means whore"

"Okay. Then I dare you to sing the chorus to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne to Charlie while standing, but instead of singing girlfriend sing boyfriend."

"How long have you been waiting to tell me to do that?" I ask, sighing.

"Ever since you came back." I. Don't. Want. To. Do.  **That**. It's not that I can't sing. Most people who ever hear me say that I have a good voice, even though I know they're lying. The problem is that whenever I do the wrong person hears. If I do this than Niagara might hear. Or Kahlo. Or, and this is the worst scenario, Kane might hear  **and see.** I don't wanna ruin my life or Charlie's. The same Charlie whose running a hand that isn't cuffed to mine through his brown locks of hair. Don't you dare think that we didn't get rid of the handcuffs. They just make it worste. But taking off my shirt is even worste than that. I'm what you would call "insecure". And today I forgot to wear a sweater to come here.

"Before I answer I have a question: If you don't answer a truth or do a dare you have to take off an article of clothing, correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay then." I say as I pull up Charlie with me. He's smiling at me so I can assume that I went back to blushing. Also because I can feel my cheeks burning up. I look at the ground beneath me. Maybe now I can.....

"And you have to look him in the eye Kiri." Fuck. I (slowly may I add) look up at Charlie whose smile is even bigger than before. So someone must be nearby in order to ruin this moment.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend!" i second...2 second...3 second...

"Hey hey you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, no it's not a secret

Hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend" Finally i'm finished. I sit back down as everyone starts to clap. Well, im blushing too hard to blush harder. For once that's a good thing. Because Charlie.....he, um. He takes my hand and holds it. And I know I'm overreacting but I feel electricity shooting up my spine and can guess my pupils have already gotten larger. Maybe if I can ignore it long enough this feeling will go away. Who am I kidding?

I've felt this way since day one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My friend told me that the GAP logo stands for "Gay And Proud". I love GAP even though I'm not homosexual. It's like, the only thing that I ever wear
> 
> ..................... Okay hope you enjoy..........  
> *glares at little sister who is threatening to tell mom about this chapter*


	10. The Family Code (A.K.A how to end their lives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Truth or dare Yale?" Kiri states. I blink. Wasn't there some kind of rule in the family code stating that siblings couldn't dare each other? Ya know, because we know each others secrets and risk telling all our friends?
> 
> "And before you even start Yale, no there is not a family code stating that I can't truth or dare my sisters"
> 
> Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if this wasn't made clear in the other chapter Kiri=Kirito. That's his nickname.

_**Yale's Point of View** _

 

Unfair! There must be a code somewhere. Unfortunately I know my brother and I know complaining won't help me at all.

"Dare"

"I dare you slap Miami in the face."

"NOOOOO!" Miami shrieks, hugging her knees. I roll my eyes. Leave it to him to dare someone to do that. "That" as in hit or slap someone. Violence is never the answe.... well. I can't finish that sentence. Seeing as I have used violence numerous times I don't wanna be hypocritical. It can be used against me. I stand up out of my seat and run up to Miami before she can protest. You can already guess what I did after that.

And of course it's only natural for her to scream every curse she knows at me

"Truth or dare Michael"

**_Michael's Point of View_ **

 

"Truth" I say automatically, not looking up at Yale. I already know that she's pouting. Or fuming. Or smirking evilly. Or doing all 3. Probably doing all 3. Spoken as someone who was once locked in a classroom with Yale for 5 hours, I would know that those are the only looks she ever gives me. And that's when she's in a  **good** mood. Martin stretches his arms before dodging a book I think Lana threw at him. Why's it taking so long for Yale to think of a question?

"Martin, stop distracting her. She's trying to think!" Lana hisses. I roll my eyes as another book whizzes past me, barely missing it's intended target. 

"Tell her to try harder." Martin states. I pull him down just in time. Otherwise  _The World Encyclopedia_ would've made contact with his nose.

"OKAY! i THOUGHT OF ONE!" Yale states. I decide to look up at her and see that evil smirk I mentioned earlier. Her eyes even turn red. As a vampire myself I can tell you that our eyes don't turn that shade of red unless we are 1) extremely pissed or 2) Insane. The latter probably applies to Yale (she just admitted to that being true. Should I be worried?)

"Took you long enough" Martin exclaims, this time catching the book thrown at him. I feel sorry for whoever is gonna clean this up. Lana keeps ruining books.

"Okay, have you ever kissed anyone besides Martin and your family members? If so who?" Yale finishes. I have to admit one thing: She used her time wisely. No matter how much I hate this question. Martin smiles at me and I glare at him. He knows that I have kissed one other person and that it was......in the least, humiliating. And that person is here right now, looking at the ceiling as if he doesn't wanna see everyone's reaction's. And his boyfriend(s) are close to laughter because they were there when it happened. I was 13 when it happened. The one good thing is that I was disgusted and the other person was embarrassed for a week so I was happy.

"......I have kissed someone besides Martin....." I trail off, if only to see Yale start jumping. It's a funny sight. I'll never admit this to anyone but I find it cute whenever Yale bounces in her seat. And if **you** tell  **anyone** I said that then you'll be nothing but a memory.

"WHO WAS IT WHO WAS IT WHO WAS IT WHO WAS IT WHO WAS IT-"

"YALE CALM DOWN" Jay laughs, cutting her off. His snickering decreases as I growl at him, causing Jay to shrink into his seat. I have that effect on people. I think the shrinking back might have been due to my eye color change but I can't be sure.

"Still, who is it? I just made a bet with Jackson and I don't plan on losing." Melanie says, tugging at a loose strand of her black hair. The rest of it are placed 2 pigtails.

"..........Jay-"

"CALLED IT! PAY UP JACKIE!" Melanie then screams. Jackson groans, but hands her what I assume is $10. Yale's smirk gets wider as Jay's cheeks are tinted red.

"Okay, so what you two are telling me is that you guys are  **best friends** who have kissed each other and told your partners? Does anyone else see a problem with this?" Yale exclaims. I sigh but stop myself before I can reach out and grab that forgotten encyclopedia. And then I get an even better idea.

"To be fair it wasn't my fault. Jay's the one who initiated it" I state, smiling smugly as Jay's mouth drops open. I'm not lying. He's actually the one that kissed  **me.** I believe his exact words after that incident were  _"I wanted to make sure you didn't eat my chocolate bar so.....bye!"_ Though I still don't know why that was his first option. Maybe he was just weird even at that age and I never noticed. Yale turns her attention to him.

"Really Jay?" she asks, "Why wold you wanna-"

"Okay, can we all go to breakfast before everyone else get's there?" Jay asks abruptly (and effectively) cutting off Yale. She shrugs.

"Sure I guess"

"If we're going then can Janie un-handcuff us?" Kiri asks. Yale shakes her head smiling.

"Sorry little bro, but no can do. You'll have to explain to everyone why you guys are tied up!"

Why am I friends with her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. Last day of posting every day Cause I've got school. And robotics. And a sister who needs help with homework. And teachers who like giving me 5 essays a month for each class. But then again I also have no life so......
> 
> Bye!


	11. Break fast (take a break fast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hellooooooo Troye" Kahlo says as we enter the cafeteria. I look from him to Troye and know that this isn't gonna end well. For starters, Kahlo seemed very much awake, even though it was early. Next, Troye was not morning person. I was surprised he even showed up. Last but not least, he was hungry.
> 
> Hungry and tired were not a good combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of school and my friend got me num noms. Im so happy that I decided to do my homework at school and write this at home.

_**Carl's Point of View** _  


_**  
** _

****"And the cafeteria is open 5 through 8 in the morning along with 3 through 5 in the afternoon." I finish. This means that I finished explaining everything about this school to Teddy. He nods his head slowly as if this is all new to him. You're probably thinking _it **is** new to him. Wasn't he a non-living object during all of his life? _Well, though you are not wrong he picked up a few human traits from me (Nina says I have no human traits. Like she should be talking). He still had working eyes. And ears. And a brain (Josh thinks that it's weird that he was alive all this time and never did anything. To be fair he didn't know _how_ to turn human. technically he's 5 years old. I don't wanna think about that). 

"There's your tour of the school. Now it's time for the fun stuff. Come with me." Josh says, jumping out of his seat. Teddy raises an eyebrow at him, yet follows Josh as the black haired boy walks up to a different table. I run after them. No way that i'm letting him kill Teddy right now. I can judge by the table they walk up to that that may just be his plan. Okay, at the table there are five boys that I recognize. One is Charlie, another is Kiri, then there's Niagara and the redhead boy that I know is named Kaolii. He's a fire-bender (Don't ask me to explain: It's complicated). The last one has short black hair and brown eyes. That's normally a bad thing-

"What do you want now Josh?" he asks, disregarding my presence. Or maybe he didn't realize that I was right behind him......nah. He would feel my presence right now. After all, he is one of the four official sword fighters for the dragon stone demon (Martin is complaining that it sounds weird when I talk about him like that. But he technically is the first dragon stone demon in millennia). The others were Miami, Kiri and Victoria (until certain....events. Maybe that's why Charlie and Kiri are such good friends). I'm getting off track. The person who said that sentence is none other than Taro. 

"Nothing........SAY HI TO TEDDY!" Josh shrieks before pushing Teddy on top of the unsuspecting Taro. I know exactly what he's trying to do. And it isn't killing Teddy so Im happy-

"JOSH!"

Spoke too soon.

_**Troye's Point of View.** _  


_**  
** _

****"Shut the fuck up Kahlo." I snap, looking at the lunch line wistfully. Unfortunately I let both Jay and Tyler go on line and get my breakfast. And Yale's, but she kinda forced her way in. Maybe if they were here he would leave. .........

Oh Please!

He'd be just as annoying. And they wouldn't do shit to stop him. The only reason I wish they didn't leave is because I need witnesses to his death. I glare at Kahlo as he twirls a strand of his blonde hair between his fingertips. He's grinning at me, those annoying red eyes of him seem to turn golden. Stupid brat that's in the strength group. I can't retaliate against him. Were-wolf's are strong and all but not like him. Also, I'm half fallen angel so that's not helping my case. At all. 

"Awwwww. Don't be that way Troye! I'm just here to anno- I mean, talk to you." Kahlo states, sitting down **right next to me.** What Yale said earlier was correct. I don't make the best decisions. I make the weirdest ones. I growl at Kahlo, tone indicating that I'm not in the mood for his shit-

"Fuck you Kahlo"

"You wish" he shoots back, studying his fingernails. I shake my head in disbelief. There is no way he just said that. I must be having a nightmare. No way in Hell did he just say that.

I wish? More like he wishes!

Hey. That's a good idea.

Okay, before you read what I do next I need to explain a few things to you. I already said I make the worste decisions when tired. I shouldn't have stayed up all night texting and I should've stayed asleep. However I didn't, and when i'm hungry I tend to take things personal. Sensitivity+Stupidity=DANGER!!! And Kahlo knows this, so my next actions are partially his fault. Also, I am in a relationship with Jay and Tyler. A  **non-sexual relationship.** I only have romantic feelings toward them, no matter how often they bicker and fight (Jay says that's Tyler's fault. Tyler is currently counting to 10 and breathing. Something bad must've happened). And two years ago I may have....sort of...had a....little....teeny...tiny....itsy....bitsy.....little....minor.....almost invisible......crush....on....Kahlo. I was stupid back then. Okay, here's what I did.

I swung my right leg around, resulting in me literally straddling Kahlo. Did I mention that his skin is really light? And that his back was against one of the lunchroom poles. I grasped his face and pulled our foreheads together, smirking slightly, just enough that I could see the moment humiliation passed through his features. I'm so close that I can feel the heat radiating off of him. 

"I wish? More like you wish" I voice in the lowest voice I can muster. And I lean in, ever so slightly.

I think I just kissed Kahlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya gooo. Also, I bribed my friend into reading this.  
> Im gonna slightly explain some of the characters appearances in the notes.
> 
> Tyler: Brown hair swift to one side. Average height. green eyes.  
> Species: Half-Demon. Can take over someone's body temporarily. Can teleport when in darkness. Can turn invisible. Can create a force-field.  
> Flaws: Get drained easily. Very cynical.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I had an essay for home work.
> 
> .................
> 
> Yale: Light magenta hair that's up in a messy bun. Average height. Black eyes that turn red.  
> Species: Half-Vampire. Can fly and eyes change color. Can go to "spectator mode" (invisibility). Extremely fast. Can drink blood (none of these vampires drink it though). Sudden outbursts of strength.  
> Flaws: Um.....anger issues? Also get's drained easily.

_**Carl's Point of View.** _

 

"JOSH!"

Spoke too soon.

I find it a struggle to grab Taro's attention before Josh becomes a memory. For starters, most people like to not notice my presence. I was once at school and the teachers all marked me absent. Granted after that I skipped school for a week so that was once a good thing. But it's not one when you try to save someone's life. Also, it makes people more suspicious of me. I'm a witch....warlock...WHATEVER! They're the same thing in different genders. Anyhow, according to Sarah Good at that age I should be evil. Lucky Charlie. He already passed my age so he didn't have people wary of his every move. Unless you count Anna, who I don't think is a decent human (Charlie's laughing really hard right now as Anna glares at me. I think she's trying to melt me. It look's like she needs medical attention). 

To add on, (why do I sound like i'm writing an essay?) Taro seems pretty determined to murder Josh. When he's determined to do something it's best to stay out of his way. His powers are the reincarnation of the Autumn's sword fighter's powers ( Every official protector of the Dragon stone demon has a season; Miami is summer, Victoria was spring, and Kiri is winter. Don't ask how he got an evil season. I'm still trying to figure it out). The original Autumn sword fighter is best known for creating humanity (along with killing half of humanity but let's not get into that). It takes determination and perseverance to create such mean and stupid creatures. As you can tell i'm not a fan of regular humans. At. All. Also, you may be wondering why i'm not mentioning what happened between Kahlo and Troye (Troye is screaming that nothing happened while Jay is laughing to himself. Those two scare me). Well, that's because I was not near the scene at the time (I only mentioned it because Kahlo told Yale who told everyone else). 

Last but not least...

"By the way, Taro's sword is strapped to his right side so steer clear of that area." Kiri says before I run off. Okay. Now I'm scared. And wondering why he brought a sword to breakfast. What's gonna attack him here? The cookie monster? Actually, forget I said that. Yale's probably thinking of a way to create a monster from cookie's. Kaolii send's me a pitiful look as I run after Taro. I don't know why. Last time I checked he found Taro as destructive as a puppy-

"Sooooooo. how exactly do you plan on stopping Taro?" A voice say's behind me. Oh. That's why Kaolii gave me a pitiful look. Cause his boyfriends right behind me (Niagara is blushing and denying this while Kiri is smiling. Should I be scared?)

"I have no-" I'm cut off when I hear a yelp and a scream nearby. I spot Taro hovering over Josh, whose grinning too widely to be normal. Niagara rushes past me and i'm forced to follow him. Where's Teddy? (Josh says it's funny that I think of a toy before him while sniffling. I may need to leave for a moment).

.....................................

.........................................

................................................

I'm back! Finally calmed my boyfriend down! Anyhow...I'm glad Niagara got there first. Because if he hadn't Taro's fist might've actually reached the face of Josh. Niagara went up behind Taro and in a swift motion, grabbed his wrists and pulled him backwards, preventing Taro from even touching Josh as I ran up to them. I raised an eyebrow at Taro..Wait. He doesn't even look angry. He looks calm. as if he was expecting this. That's not a good sign. Not at all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troye: blue hair that's short with a red "X" on it. Slightly short. Blue eyes.  
> Species: Half Werewolf and Half-Fallen Angel. Fast. Can change appearance. Can fly. Bursts of strength. Can draw a weapon out of thin air.  
> Flaws: Kahlo ( does he count as a flaw?). Emotional.


	13. Out of Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, we go back to the problem between Troye and Kahlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize.
> 
> Kaolii: Pale skin and short red hair and pale eyes that look either mercury or golden. 12 years old. 5"2.  
> Species: Fire-bender. Can control fire, manipulate fire, create fire, extinguish fire, do everything with fire. Can also gravitate for a short period of time. Is unable to burn (though he can still get killed from smoke inhalation).  
> Flaws: Water. Water-benders. Fact that he's unable to burn.

_**Troye's Point of View.** _

 

Mind all of you it was short. I know for a fact that if you're like Yale you're probably imagining what happened and turning it into a weird fake and dramatic story. Wanna know how I know?

Okay, so the minute I pull away I begin to think that running away is a good option. My friends have not reached yet and the ones that didn't go to get breakfast are doing...something. Wonder why Yale didn't force everyone to play. Well, now that I think about it, they either didn't have phones (Kahlo was one of them, believe it or not) or they were smart enough not to give her their numbers. Back to what I was saying before. So no one was around to see that happen. All I have to do is find a way to make Kahlo swear not to tell without him feeling like he won. But I didn't notice that when his eyes widened it was because of something in the distance, not because of what I just did. Actually, that may have been part of the reason why but not the only one. I was too focused on how i was gonna keep this a secret from well, everyone else. I didn't feel the evil presence sneaking up behind me, or the sound a predator makes when he's catches his pray. In other words...

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING KAHLO!?" A shrill voice screams right in my ear. I jump out of my spot, barely managing to grip the table to stop myself from falling over. Yale is laughing right next to me while Kahlo took a huge breath in relief. Like her scaring me was gonna do any of us good. The magenta haired girl manages to stop laughing before I slap her. She can be a real pain when she wants to be. 

"I SAID, WHY ARE YOU-"

"I know what you said, just shut up already" I hiss, placing a hand over her mouth. Yale raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't try to push the hand off. Maybe she can tell that i'm not in a good mood.

Once I decide to let go of her I spot Kahlo. With a spaced out look on his face. That can't be good. For his health, I mean. Wait, what else could I mean? The only person that can make this situation worste is Yale and the magenta brat isn't doing anything right now. I suppose I should be grateful. I was sure she would immediately tease me about this. Everyone else would suggest that too. Yale's a good friend sometimes, but not the first person you'd tell your secrets to. Unless you wanted to be humiliated.

Speaking of Humiliation.

"So......why'd ya kiss your apparent enemy? Or was the enemy part a cover up? Or-"

"Hunger and I do not mix and he knows this very well-"

"Don't blame me for that!" Kahlo say's all of a sudden. He's still sitting here? I thought he would've left. Not that I wanted him to or anything....ARGH! This is complicating. I know that my friends don't care who i'm with but I feel like the things I have towards Kahlo would bring a blush to their faces. Or make Jay collapse on the floor in laughter (as of right now he has collapsed on the floor in laughter). But instead of being nice like I usually am, or calm like I always try to be, I glare at Kahlo. Feeling steam come out of my ears. I'm not even exaggerating. I can do that! My right hand is still on his wrist that's hanging on his side and it tightens around his flesh. Yale looks for cover, but thankfully can't find any.

"Why? It Is YOUR FAULT! yOU KNOW THAT I MAKE THE WORST DECISIONS WHILE LIKE THAT! WHO EVEN IS THAT GOOD AT BEING ANNOYING IN THE MORNING!?" I start, standing p out of my seat. Thankfully everyone's too busy to notice my screaming. Kahlo sighs, removing his wrist from my grasp. Or at least trying to. When he tries tugging his hand away I only hold it tighter, slightly lifting him above the table. He sighs again, and this time I can hear Yale snickering. I turn to the girl whose hiding under the table and-

"AND YOU, YALE SINAI DELAWARE, DO NOT DARE MAKE A JOKE OF THIS. IT'S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!" I scream at her. Okay. I think that might be enough screaming for one day. Once I sit down with an angry  _thud,_ Yale runs to the other side of the cafeteria, well out of eyesight. Kahlo doesn't leave his original spot, just moves enough away from me. Maybe because he's scared i'll kill him. Maybe because he's scared i'm gonna kiss him again. Like I would do that again. As if.            

As if.

Denying  
Saying "Time will heal"  
Keep lying  
To make me feel  
  
I'm okay  
So you believe  
I forget you  
Seriously.........

Denying  
Think you'll fade away  
Keep lying  
I can hear you say  
  
"You're in touch with  
Reality"  
Mm baby I say  
  
Are you kidding me?  
  
You're out of your  
You're out of your  
You're out of your mind  
To think that I  
You're out of your  
You're out of your  
You're out of your mind  
To think that I  
To think that I can  
Keep you out of mind

 

Why is that the first thing that comes to my mind whenever I dwell on this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niagara: Light blue hair and azure eyes. 11 years old. 5 feet.  
> Species: Water-bender. Can control, manipulate and create water. Can extinguish fire. Can easily fight off and/or murder fire-benders.  
> Flaws: He's evil. Kaolii. He's evil. Did I mention he's evil?
> 
> The song lyrics I used are "Out of Mind" by Tove Lo. You should know I love music.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yale: So....... who here has Kahlo's number?  
> Yale: And Taro's  
> Yale: And Niagara's  
> Yale: And Kiolii's  
> Yale: And Teddy's  
> Josh: Teddy doesn't have a phone dumbass.  
> Yale: ...Who here wants to get him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I wasn't lying before. I get a shit-load of essays. 
> 
> Charlie: Normal height (I think? What is the normal height? Probably shorter than me. I'm 5"8) with medium length brown hair and dark green eyes.  
> Species: Witches. Can create poison. Can't be poisoned. Can create misery. Can fly (not on a broomstick). Can change how they appear in others eyes. Can enchant people who don't know them.  
> Flaws: Warriors (specifically Anna). Usually branded as evil and not trusted by society. Salem (Salem witch trials). Personally his weakness is also Kiri but let's not get into that.  
> I've missed this.  
> Starting February I have school on Saturday's and 4:00 on Wednesdays to prepare for my specialized high school exams.
> 
> I'm gonna miss you readers!!

_**You have entered "The Unique Group"** _

 

Yale: Seriously, I want 2 add them.

Miami Why didn't you add em before?

Tyler: Ever notice how Yale never types in only words? Or with grammar? Or punctuation?

Yale: I didn't know Kaolii for a long time, I was scared that if I added Niagara and Kahlo two people would kill them. Teddy's new and Taro...is Taro

Marie: That's not an explanation.

Yale: Um....I forgot to

Martin: I can hear the uncertainty from where I stand.

Michael: That reminds me, SIT DOWN!

Martin: I like it from up here. 

Michael: Well  I don't so too bad.

Marie: Yale answer me.

Josh Why are we texting when we're in the same place?

Lana: No one want's to disturb the peace between Jay and Tyler.

Jay: Ha Ha. Very funny. Wonder if it'll still be funny when you gain a black eye.

Lana: Come at me bitch

Yale: Guys I FINALLY KNOW WHY I DIDN'T ADD TARO BEFORE!!

Janie: And that is??

Yale: Because Kiri told me not to

Yale: And my little bro can be mad scary.

Nina: .....you're afraid of Kiri?? Don't make me laugh.

Yale: Don't worry. I wont. He threatened that if I added him he'd slash me with his sword.

Kirito: Same rules apply for Niagara and Kiolii.

Yale: .......

Charlie:........

Charlie: I'm so sorry.

**_Charlie has added Taro, Niagara and Kiolii to the group chat._ **

Kirito Mother fucker.

Yale: No cursing from u in here.

Tyler: Yale, you really are a hypocrite. And a ditsy one at that.

Yale: Yeah yeah.

 

_(the next few lines are a private conversation between Kiri and Charlie)_

**Brown Brat.**

Kiri! I am insulted! You changed my saved name to that?

Yeah yeah yeah. Don't get all dramatic

All I did was add a few people

I try to stop Niagara's murder and u speed it up 

Ya know, sometimes you really do text like Yale

Stfu

Fine..........Also, can you move your hand over a little bit?

Oh. K. 

( It's done now.)

**_You Have Entered "The Unique Group"_ **

Niagara: Why am I here?

Tyler: I'm wondering the same thing.

Niagara: Oh. Hi Greenboozle!

Yale: This is why I <3 him

Tyler: This is one of the many reasons I h8 you.

Yale *Gasp* what's this I see? U using a texting shortcut.

Tyler: Yale

Yale: Yes?

Tyler: Suck a dick.

Lana: Can't you 2 argue in your own chat?

Troye: But it's much more fun when I can read their stupidity here.

Tyler: Seriously? Okay then

Tyler: 917-934-2017

Troye: NO!

Yale: Huh?

Tyler: That's Kahlo's number

Troye: Fuckin hell NO!

Yale: Wait, how do u know it?

Tyler: He gave it to me when we had to do a project for Mrs. Eve Last month. I haven't deleted it.

Jay: Wasn't that when Troye wouldn't talk to u for a month?

Melanie: Bro, what r u typing?

Troye: nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononnononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononononononononononononononononononononooonononononononononononononnoononononononononononnononononono!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yale: Drama queen.

Yale: But before I add him to here I need 2 talk to him in private.

Yale: Also, Kaolii, speak. I feel like you're plotting something.

Kaolii: .

Kaolii: There you go.

_(this is a private conversation between Yale and Kahlo)_

**_Troye's ~~sex~~ fantasy_ **

Hellooooooooo Kahlo!

Who is this?

It's your neighborhood friendly Yale!!

First of all, that made no sense

Second of all, how did you get my number?

Troye gave it to me

Judging by the fact that he just screamed i'm gonna guess that's a lie

Also, based on him complaining about what my name is saved as on your phone what am I saved as?

Nothing too bad. Just Troye's  ~~sex~~ fantasy.

This has something to do with earlier doesn't it?

Yes it did. Now, did you enjoy that kiss?

Goodbye Yale.

Wait!! What am i saved as on ur phone???

"Pink haired nuisance"

THX!!!!!!!!!

Maybe I should stop annoying Troye.

(It's done now)

**_You Have Entered "The Unique Group"_ **

 

Miami: Why is it that I hear screams of terror at ur side of the lunch room Kiolii?

Kiolii: ......Maybe I was plotting something?

Niagara: Little liar u were. Also, I miss Tyler. I'm gonna go pay him a visit.

Tyler: No!

Troye: It's payback for what u did to me.

Tyler: Say's the person whose having sex fantasies of their "enemy"

Troye: YALE IS LYING!!!!

Tyler: What I saw a while ago is not in your favor.

Troye: ............you were here that far back?

Tyler: Yep

Troye: Oh shit

Melanie: TROYE WHAT DID U DOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Troye: ................nothing...........

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hailee: Average height. Long black hair that reaches her waist. Light violet eyes (*cough* violent eyes*cough*)  
> Species: Warrior. Can fight off Witches. Tough. Can use any weapon. Can speak Latin. They're kinda.....expendable.  
> Flaws: Every single guild that is not a witch. Kinda traditional (generally. she's an exception.). Always wait for orders.
> 
> See you in 2 days!!


	15. I've Given Up (jk. I haven't. But Troye has).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yale: Hey I just met you  
> Yale: And this is crazy  
> Yale: But here's my number  
> Yale: So call me Mauba  
> Yale: *Maybe*  
> Jay: Smooth Yale. Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Average height. Blonde messy hair and piercing green eyes.   
> Species: Light-Demon. Very bright. Can control radiation. Can take over someone's body. Can read ancient scrolls and perform incantations  
> Flaws: Very protective. More of a blunt fighter. People he loves (related to the protective thing).
> 
> I just realized that I changed Kaolii into Kiolii. I am so sorry. Just know that if I make that mistake again they're the same person. But i'll try and use "Kaolii".
> 
> Also, It's now Monday and it's during their interchangeable classes. They didn't finish their round of Truth or dare yet bcuz I need inspiration. By that I mean a break from school. Also, please don't try to pinpoint who has the same classes bcuz I 1) Don't go to high school, and 2) am making up classes and teachers as I go.

_**You have entered "The Unique Group"** _

 

Yale: I wanna die I wanna die I wanna die I wanna die I wanna die

Taro: Stop overreacting. It's just a paragraph.

Yale: Well, it u had it u would be doing this too

Taro: I do

Taro: I'm in your class

Yale: Oh right

Melanie: *Slaps herself repeatedly*

Niagara: Quick question for Tyler

Tyler: No

Niagara: Would you rather marry me

Tyler: I'm picking whatever you say next

Niagara: Or have sex with Yale?

Marie: I

Miami: ...............Why'd u even ask that?

Kaolii: Well, we're in science and because of Anna we have to be lectured about safe-sex.

Kaolii: And sex in general

Anna: It's not my fault Charlie doesn't know what he got into.

Charlie: I'm telling you this one more time: KANE IS NOT THAT BAD!

Anna: Oh yeah? Lets ask Kiri.

Anna: Kiri?

Anna: Do u think Kane is an arrogant whore-son who doesn't deserve to live?

Anna: Kiri? Cmon, answer.

Charlie: Let's see. I'm sitting next to him and as of right now he's trying to ignore his phone going off.

Anna: Bastard. Answer me right now.

Janie: No one calls my little brother a bastard!!! I'm gonna murder you at lunch.

Anna: I'd like to see u try.

Hailee: Anna, apologize before Yale sees.

Yale: I already saw, but i'm plotting ways to make her regret what she said.

Anna: Kiri I swear if u don't answer right now i'm gonna walk over there and punch it out of u

Charlie: Don't come near him.

Anna: Like u can stop me.

Kiri: Leave me out of your arguments.

Kiri: And Anna, leave my name out of your mouth.

Yale: ............

Janie: .................

Yale: I've rubbed off on him!

Janie: I've rubbed off on him!

Yale: WE'VE RUBBED OFF ON HIM!

Janie: WE'VE RUBBED OFF ON HIM!

Kiri: No you haven't

Niagara: Anna I swear i'm gonna make u wish u were never born.

Anna: I'll admit, this talk is very strange. Especially cause Mr. Dracula is teaching it to us.

Nina: STOP YOUR FUCKING NOISE I'M GONNA GET IN TROUBLE WITH MR. EINSTEIN!!

Taro: We're literally in the same class and he hasn't said anything about me texting.

Nina: WAIT YOURE IN MY CLASS!?

Taro: I sit right behind you.

Nina Oh. I thought only Yale was here.

Taro: I'm not invisible.

Niagara: Ty, you never really answered my question.

Tyler: Do I have to?

Niagara: Yes Greenboozle!

Tyler: The first choice

Troye: Well that was quick.

Jay: GUYS I WANNA DIE CAN SOMEONE PLEASE STAB ME

Lana: What happened?

Niagara: Did you not read everything we were talking about?

Jay: I DON'T CARE YALE JUST SENT ME A BUNCH OF PICTURES IN A CONVERSATION AND I'M DYING

Jay: AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY.

Tyler: Calm down bozo we're in the same class and I can see you trying not to fall out of your seat.

Michael: Yale......Jay just showed me what u sent him. I think you have a problem.

Troye: What's on them? I know it ain't me but still.

Jay: DID YOU KNOW THAT EVERY TIME ME AND TYLER FALL ASLEEP AFTER SCREWING SHE SNEAKS INTO OUR ROOM AND TAKES PICTURES????

Martin: Yeah? This is new to u?

Jay: YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!!!

Martin: I thought everyone knew.

Josh: Seriously? You've gotta be kidding me.

Martin: It's kinda easy to find out if you're nocturnal.

Hailee: You're not nocturnal. You're just too hype to fall asleep.

Martin: Sleep is for the weak  **[ i remember this from a Hamilton meme i found online. It was funny.]**

Charlie: Spoken like a true omega.

Martin: SHUT UP! Do u even kNOW WHAT AN OMEGA IS??

Charlie: Someone who would have sex instead of sleeping bcuz someone tells them to.

Michael: What makes you think I would force him into that?

Charlie: The noise that I hear whenever Martin isn't at our dorm.

Kiri: Charlie shut up.

Charlie: Make me

Anna: I agree with Kiri

Charlie: Ya know, one of these days everything you've said will haunt u Anna

Annie: My lord Kiri just kiss the dork.

Kiri: Ha. I'm not kissing u. Ever

Yale: I'M SO PROUD!!

Kaolii: I think u should know that as of right now Kiri is sighing exasperated and. 

Yale: And what?

Charlie: Nothing.

Kaolii: He's curling into Charlie's side.

Kiri: Traitor

Miami: Benedict Arnold

Hailee: Let it go.

Kiri: "Okay class, what are the types of sex that i've taught you?" I'm so done i'll die with Jay

Kiri: Which reminds me where is Jay

Kiri: Oh shit.

Yale: What happened?

Charlie: Mr. Dracula-"How about Kirito? Because we never hear from him". Everyone looks towards him while Kiri's cheeks turn bright red. He runs a hand nervously through his hair before looking at the beautiful boy next to him. He glares at said boy whose still texting. "Cmon Kiri. At least name one" Anna exclaims, smirking. He then glares at her before looking at the ground shyly." Oral....anal and.........v-vaginal?" He stutters out, making it sound like a question. A bunch of the students start snickering as Mr. Dracula makes them turn around, announcing that the shy boy was in deed correct. Anna giggles before turning around while Kiri still wont look at anyone.

Kiri: STOP ANNOUNCING MY LIFE TO OTHERS LIKE A STORY!

Kaolii: You forgot to mention how Charlie immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. 

Kiri: Bastard.

Anna: Hehehe

Kiri: You too

Anna: Scuse u? I'll murder your skinny ass.

Kiri: I fucking dare you.

Janie: Back off Anna.

Anna: Fine.

Niagara: Oh my god the bell just rang i'm so happy

Tyler: Me too! Since you had to go though hell.

Niagara: Hon, we're gonna be in the same class for the next 2 periods.

Tyler: Shit.

Tyler: See u all when i'm behind bars.

Kaolii: Whose In their class?

Taro: ME U DUMB ASS! GODDAMN!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carl: Short I guess. Messy hair that reaches his shoulders. Light grey-green eyes and albino skin.  
> Species: Witch. Same powers as Charlie, except no one fears him yet.  
> Flaws: The fact that even though he seems evil and calculating half of the time he has no idea what he's doing. He acts out on feelings. In other words, he doesn't plan.
> 
> Confession time: my mom never told me about the frick-n-frack so it's a foreign topic for me. That's why there's only a brief description of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this will be an actual written chapter instead of texting.
> 
> Lana: Shorter than Yale/short. Purple hair that reaches her shoulders. Magenta colored eyes.  
> Species: Vampire. Can fly and eyes change color. Can go to "spectator mode" (invisibility). Extremely fast. Can drink blood ). Sudden outbursts of strength.   
> Flaws: Get's burned easily. Acts better than everyone (general. Not for this specific vamp or any of the other mentioned in this story. It's the adults). Hates mortals and would rather give her life than save one of them if they aren't a sword-fighter.

**Tyler's Point of View**

 

"Hey greenboozle!" a voice screeches behind me. I wince as I feel hands on my shoulders, effectively dragging me down. Must be Niagara. No one else feels that heavy even though they're shorter than me.

"Cmon Ty, i'm not that heavy! If anything i'm lighter than you ya green giant!" He taunts. I sigh annoyed. Cmon. I'm almost in the classroom. As long as someone is already in their I don't have to sit next to Niagara today. And by someone I mean Jackson. She's usually there before me. Even though she always says that she's "rebellious" she's always in class before the late bell. Long before the late bell. When I turn to go in the class I spot the pink haired girl sitting farthest from the door. She smiles at me, but before I can go anywhere near her Niagara grabs my wrist, muttering a quick "Oh no you don't", and pulls me into the seat right next to the door. He sits down in the seat to my right smirking. I raise an eyebrow at him. Why is it that today he forces me to sit down next to him? Most times he irritates me after class. I should just get up and walk over to Jackson who looks as confused as I feel. When I finally decide to do that Niagara ~~pulls~~ tugs me back down. Hard. I hit the seat with a loud  _thud_ and grimace as Niagara laughs loudly, more people coming in. They give him weird looks. Jackson starts to snicker. And I have a new pain in my ass. 

"Niagara~" I hiss, "That fucking hurts!"

"Cmon. That isn't the worste thing that's happened to your ass. I'm sure Jay could agree" Niagara says, shoulders hunched up. His laughter is gone, leaving him with an evil smile. I hate how people think he's nice just because of how he looks. He's evil and annoying and likes making lewd comments. Especially when it includes me. I'm not denying that the one he just said is wrong. Jay probably would agree wit him (as a matter of fact, I just told him what the bluenette said and he agrees). I am saying that he shouldn't say that in a class loud enough for kids in the back row to hear. My face turns hot, but i'm not sure whether it's from anger or embarrassment.

"Can you be decent for once in your life and not say things like that?" I say in a shrill voice. Niagara shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Can you be honest for once and admit that you do fuck every nigh-"

"That's none of your fucking business perv!" I say, barely managing to hold back my drawn fist. Actually I don't hold it back. Taro does when he walks in and sits right behind me.

"Nia, leave him alone." He says. Niagara huffs at the shortening of his name. According to the bluenette it makes him sound like a girl. I try to ignore his attempt at making rude remarks as I pull a spiral notebook out of my bag. It works. Until....

"Oi, Tyler! Stop ignoring me! I'm sure you perk up whenever Jay has something to say. Whether it be homework or fucking" Niagara states proudly. I pause in my actions, but before I can wipe that smile off his face Mr. Franklin walks in.

My murder attempt will have to wait.

 

**Troye's Point of View**

 

"Since when did you get a phone?" I ask Kahlo as he walks into our math class. He smirks at me but I ignore it in favor of focusing on my question. Last time I checked his phone was broken (courtesy of me by accident. I paid him back though). Actually, that's probably what he did with the money I gave him. Well, I feel stupid.

"Why Troye, what do you think I used that money for?"

"An evil plot to drench me in syrup" I answer, not wanting to admit that the question was stupid. Instead reminding him of the time I had syrup filled hair for a week. It was disgusting and sticky and humiliating. I didn't even know why he did that. Back then I didn't even hate him. Wait........nope, I actually didn't hate him back then. He sighs and walks into the classroom. I could've sworn I heard him say _"that was an accident"_ but it's probably just my imagination.

Once I walk in the classroom I see no empty seats. Minus the one next to Kahlo who's smiling too big to be human. The blonde is sitting in the back, leaning on the wall. Why oh why oh why must I end up next to him today of all days? Today of all days? I walk (slowly, like i'm going to my execution) to Kahlo and in one swift motion sit down right before the bell rings. 

"See, that wasn't so hard was it Troye?" Kahlo says, too close to me. He's literally looking over my shoulder. I growl, but soon enough my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket as my math teacher walks in. Our teachers don't care whether or not we text cause their main goal is to.....keep humanity safe? I actually don't know. All I know is that our grades in fighting are more important to them than our grades in academics. 

**That magenta brat.**

So~~~~ how's the date with Kahlo?

**(Yale)**

It's not a fucking date Yale. It's called class.

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Why are u texting me? Shouldn't u be texting Kahlo? I don't see his phone going off.

How would you know? Oh yeah, u must be sitting next to him.

And besides, he wouldn't answer me last period

Good bye brat

You insult Me!!!!

 

Well, that conversation is over. I roll my eyes as I put my phone away. Soon enough I decide to look at Kahlo, because why not?      I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have. Because the wide eyed look he gives me is  ~~too cute~~ scaring me for unknown reasons. Also, my face ends up even closer to his than last time. So close that our noses are touching. If I could just

"Ahem~, are you two quite done?" A voice says. I snap out of my thoughts to see everyone in the class looking at me and Kahlo. I feel more sorry for him though. He's blushing really hard and I'm not sure if he's gonna faint. On the other hand, i've had to teach myself how to not blush. Everyone is snickering at us as I glare at them.

"Yes......sorry" I say. Mr. Shedder seems to take that answer as good enough, since he automatically resumes the lesson.

"Since when do you blush that much?" I ask Kahlo, if only to annoy him. He shoots a dirty look at me before writing something down.

"I don't. Just that unlike you I can't control it" He retaliates, taking his pen and writing something on his arm. When I try to look at it he immediately turns his forearm away from my view. I could've sworn it said:  _"I wish he'd understand"_

 

Crazy, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael: Tall. Messy blonde hair that reaches his mid-neck. Blue eyes   
> Species: Vampire. Has the same powers as Lana, but can control his strength.  
> Flaws: Doesn't like being a vampire, so he tries to limit the use of his powers. Likes humans less than Lana, which is to say that the only mortals he considers worthy of life are sword-fighters. Has a fear of hurting others, which is why he can control his strength.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Martin: Short (like, 10 inches shorter than his boyfriend Michael). Choppy ebony hair that reaches his shoulders. Piercing green eyes.  
> Species: Demon, the dragon-stone type. Only one in 100 years. Can control mortals and other people with powers and animals (he doesn't do the latter). Can absorb all power near him if needed. Can change shape into a cat and an eagle. Pretty much the most powerful person in the whole world.  
> Flaws: He doesn't like being in charge. He doesn't like when people look up to him because it gives him a lot of pressure. Is afraid of getting hurt (which is why he and Michael are perfect for each other), and this fear stems from when he was.......??abused?? when he was 8. That'll be lightly covered in this chapter.
> 
> That reminds me.... in this chapter there will be brief discussion of rape/molestation. If this triggers you do not read this chapter. Though i'm not good at writing about those kind of things, so don't judge how it is written.
> 
> Everything that Mrs. Good says will be bold and underlined. I don't have time to indicate when she speaks.

**Martin's Point of View (** _I already feel bad for him and I just started_ **)**   


**  
**

I walk into the auditorium for counseling all by myself. 5 minutes after it already started. I am well known for coming to this class late. Mostly because Mrs. Good doesn't care. If people don't care what I do then I keep doing it until they take notice. Anyhow, I thought that this was gonna be like every day that I come to this class 7th period. Walk in, slip into a seat between Troye and Michael, laugh when Troye realizes that I stole his wallet (He says it happens too often. If he actually kept it in a safe place it wouldn't). But when I walk through the door Mrs. Good immediately stops reading names on the section sheet. She gives me an afflicted look, like today's gonna change something. I will admit it's kind of scary, since i've never seen her look this sad. My friends all look at me, which doesn't help my situation. Having around 24 people look at you confused is not good for your confidence.

"Oh! M-Martin. What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Good says. I assume she's trying to be positive, but it's not working. She's only confusing me. Kaolii makes the "cuckoo" sign at her while still facing me. I shrug, walking closer to where my boyfriend and best friend sit. But before I can reach, Mrs. Good rushes off the stage and runs up to me.

"Listen, because of past events you're given the choice of not staying here for the conversation. Choose right now what you're gonna do"She says all in one breath. Mrs. Good walks away from me and onto the stage, while i'm still frozen in place. What does she mean by "past events?" I don't remember anything that happened to me that was triggering. And even then, I like to think of myself as strong enough to go through a 40 minute talk. So I walk into the aisle and next to Troye and Michael. First sign of today being different; I didn't steal Troye's wallet. And no one had their phone's out.

  **"Okay, Mr. J has told me to talk about this topic with all of you to raise awareness. So today the topic is sexual assault."** my breathing hitches at that, but I don't move an inch. I don't want to draw attention to myself.  **"Does anyone know any examples of sexual assault?"** ****A girl in the front row raised her hand. I sink into my seat, praying to god that Michael doesn't notice how i'm feeling. Troye gives me a concerned look, but I wave him off. if I don't he'll call Michael, who.................isn't looking at me. At all.

**"Yes Olivia?"**   


"Rape and molestation" she says. By the time the first word leaves her mouth I start to whimper. Troye looks at me again. "Martin, are you okay?" he asks. I nod my head slowly, but I don't think he bought it. The bluenette gives me a skeptical look before turning his attention back to the teacher. I'm just glad that Michael hasn't noticed. I'm making too big a deal out of this anyways.

**"That's correct. Now, does anyone know the textbook definition of those two words?"** ****No hands come up. None at all. I'm kinda glad though. the only people who know what happened to me are my friends and now you. I'd like to keep it that way, so please don't tell anyone else. Thanks.

Okay, i'm gonna start off when I was 6 years old. A happy-go-lucky 6 year old-nope. That's a lie. My dad did an illegal line of work and my mom kept trying to commit suicide. If they weren't busy doing those type of things then you would most definitely find them at a bar. With me. A 6-year old boy. At a seedy, dirty bar. Let that sink in for a moment. Has it sunk in yet? Well, i'm gonna continue with this bad story. So, one day we were there, right? And a guy walks in with a torch. It's a bar in the middle of nowhere and he comes in with a torch. He's also drunk, so guess what happens? He manages to burn the whole place down. Now, as bad as my parents were, my father at least had a heart. So he managed to get both me and my mom out of harms way before a burning pile of wood drops on him. And he dies. By then my mom's convinced that i'm bad luck. So for the next year she starts to emotionally abuse me. Ya know, humiliating me, making me feel like dirt, calling me a demon. Remember, even though I am one, at the time it was a huge insult. Through that year she became a huge alcoholic, so huge that I had to take care of her. I had to make sure she didn't try to kill herself. That's why I hate being in charge of anything. It reminds me of when I had to be in charge. And through It all I still loved her.

And then I didn't

Because on January 12th, she finally committed suicide. She grabbed a knife, put it in my hand, and stabbed herself, saying that I was the one killing her. Needless to say that the experience ruined my childhood. The worst part is that back then I believed her. I thought that I was responsible for her death. Like I was responsible for everything bad that ever happened to her. And then my life got worste

Ever notice how some rehabilitation centers have extremely optimistic names like "Sunny dale" and " Happy clouds"? Gross right? And then you get there and it feels like a living hell? The same thing applies to orphanages. On January 13th I was sent to an orphanage called "Rainbow Candy". I don't even know how they think of these names. Not even the most tooth-rotting sweet person can think of those. The myth about that day being bad is true. At the time I was 7. The first person I saw was a guy named Lycanth. At the time I didn't know he was a vampire, but now I do. He was around 30 years old at the time. When I first saw him I thought that the hand he placed on my head was just petting me for reassurance. Not for any of his other disgusting needs.

The second person I met was much nicer and my age. His name was Michael! You heard right. I met my current boyfriend when we were 7. And if i'm being honest I think we truly started dating once we turned 8. He was upbeat and happy. Unlike now-(ow! Michael just hit me. I'm being honest! Nowadays he's serious. At least 1/365 of the time). He was the first person who reassured me that nothing else bad would happen to me (that was such a lie. But then again, he did protect me from a lot of harm. And he still does). I was really close to him. I still am. There was also another girl there named Kisa. She had long purple hair that was usually in a braid, along with violet eyes. I.......don't know where she is now. I heard that she also managed to run away from the orphanage, but i'm not too sure. She was a year older than me and Michael but always hung around us. And liked to follow me around whenever Michael wasn't there to do so. Heck, even when he was there she would do that. Most of the other kids there said she had a crush on me, but I don't know why. In my eyes, I was the stupidest kid there. That was mostly due to the fact that I was the only one who couldn't read. Even the 4-year olds could. But in all honesty, do you think it is humanly possible for a 7-year old to take care of his mother, deal with her abuse, come to terms with his fathers death, and learn to read. It just wasn't my priority.

About a month into my stay there my two friends became protective of me. Because of Lycanth. He had started to do more than just "pet" me. He'd started to do other things. He started to leave longing touches and rub me. This went on for a few months, at most three. Then it got bigger. He'd bend down next to me and nip at me. He'd kiss me when no one was around. He kept saying that it was his way of showing affection. I thought it was normal. Why did I think it was normal? My friends never did that to me. And it didn't stop there. After he got bored of doing that he'd leave hickeys on my skin. He'd touch my, um, lets say  **private ( ~~ __~~ _Keep in mind that i'm a girl who finds it easier to write about male relationships)._** He'd smile evilly at anyone who even touched me slightly and make me touch him in places I don't want to describe. 

It all went to shit on my birthday

The day I turned 8 is what I like to call "Lycanth's breaking point". On my birthday all it took was Michael leaving a small kiss on my cheek to break him. Later that night he had told everyone that he had a "present" for me and took me to his room. Late in the night. I still don't know why only Kisa and Michael were suspicious. Everyone else believed him. I still don't know why. I wish I knew why. I want to know why. Because that night, he didn't give me anything. Instead, he took something away.

He took my virginity.

He left me on the floor weeping hard, confused and hurt. He left me with pain racking my body. I would've stayed there forever if Michael and Kisa hadn't found me. They really are the best friends in the whole world. They clothed me and helped me up. And then we had to leave. I had to leave. Michael wanted me to leave. And so we both went. The only reason Kisa didn't join was because that would cause suspicion. And i'm kinda glad. No one noticed we were gone until we had reached this school in Brooklyn.

Oh great. I'm crying now. I didn't notice this until an arm wrapped around me. I looked up to see Michael giving me a look of concern. Then I look back down immediately. It's much easier to look down than at another human being. Must be why Kiri does it so often (he's rolling his eyes, but I think he knows i'm pointing that out to cope with these memories). I really should have left when I had the chance. Because now it's too late. Mrs. Goods already deep in conversation and-

"Hey, if you need to leave i'll be happy to distract Mrs. Good" Troye says all of a sudden. I don't look up at him. Or anyone. But I shake my head  _no._ I don't want to chicken out now. If I just think about other things then I can survive. Besides, there's only 10 minutes of class left. I think I can handle this. I'm sure I can. As long as...

**"Martin, do you by any chance know who is at risk of being sexually assaulted?"** ****  


No.

No I don't Mrs. Good. Because i've never been through that. Because i've never felt that pain. Because I need a reminder that someone's gonna say that  _"only girls can be raped"_ without knowing that I went through it. I didn't go through it. I've never dealt with it. I don't even know what it is! I don't need this i don't need this i don't need this I can't deal with this i can't deal with this I don't want to remember i don't want to remember please don't make me remember-

I'm remembering

I remember everything.

So I look up at the eyes staring back at me.

And I run.

I run out of the aisle. I run out the door, out of the auditorium. I wish I could run out of the school. I don't want to stop running.

I wanna run away from my past

But it always comes back to haunt me.

  


 

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh: average height. Messy black hair that's long enough to be put in a tiny ponytail. Light green eyes.  
> Species: Warrior. Same powers as Hailee  
> Flaws: Gets angered easily. Doesn't like to fight witches because his boyfriend is one.
> 
> i have determined that whenever I write something it must include at least one character who has been raped, molested, abused physically or mentally, facing depression, dying, facing anorexia, facing bulimia, or attempts suicide. On my Wattpad account my only story is based off of a character who tries to commit suicide. I'm a horrible person.
> 
> I'm also a 12 year old who hasn't gone through these things. The closest i've gotten is slightly depressed during 6th grade bcuz I had no friends.
> 
> Don't hate this chapter. I repeat, haven't gone through these things. I'm basing them off what I read and hear around me.
> 
> I am so sorry, but this story is only gonna have more angst. I'm already brainstorming ideas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens between Martin and Michael afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the topic would be lightly covered but inspiration told me otherwise.
> 
> Marie: Tall, long silver hair. Golden eyes.  
> Species: Were-wolf. Fast. Has bursts of strength. Can turn into a wolf (Beta's the type of wolf she can turn into).  
> Flaws: Usually hates vampires (general, not this one). Doesn't trust others easily.

**Michael's Point of View**

 

The minute the bell rings I run out of the auditorium, and not to go to gym. I run up to Charlie before he manages to leave.

"Charlie, can I borrow your room key?" I ask. He looks at me concerned before slipping a key out of his pocket. And giving it to me. I run up the stairs before anyone can comment. Hopefully luck will be on my side and Martin'll be in his room. I don't care what else happens as long as I reach him. When I'm finally in front of room 304 I waste no time in pushing the door to reveal Martin. On the floor. Crying. This is not gonna be good.

**Martin's Point of View (** _ i'm not smart enough to stay in Michael's pov when there's more emotions on this side _ **).**

 

I hear the door open but don't look up. My crying intensifies. I'm not supposed to let others see me like this. It's easier to pretend i'm okay. Besides, i've been able to ignore these emotions for 6 years now, and the minute i'm reminded of the incident I cry like a little kid. It's not only embarrassing but I feel guilty. I shouldn't be worrying Michael by doing this. I should be able to handle this.

In a matter of seconds arms engulf me as more tears start to stream down my face. Words of reassurance are being said, but I can only focus on how stupid i'm being. I've been through worst in the years. Just gotta think of an example. Like when the school was under siege. Also, my friends have gone through way worste and I don't see them cry over them. Like when Miami was kicked out of her home for being homosexual. I never see the 13 year old cry. As I ponder this Michael's head rests on my shoulder. I rest mine on his chest, slightly muffling my crying.

I feel fucking weak.

"I-I'm s-sorry Michael I d-didn't mean to be so annoying and-" I cut myself off as even more tears show up. Right when I was calming down I break down. How great. And to make matters worst we're both gonna get in trouble for missing gym. He runs a hand through my hair as my breath hitches. I finally decide to look up at my boyfriend and he's..............

Smiling?

Why's he smiling? Isn't he annoyed at all? He should be. His blue eyes are twinkling as I feel my face heat up. I never blush when I look at him. I shouldn't blush when I look at him. I try to speak, but before a sound can escape my lips he leans in closer. Michael places a hand on the side of my face and I feel like the whole world is going away.

"You.....have nothing.......to be sorry......for. Got it?" He says, his had leaving my hair in favor of wrapping around my waist. He pulls me in closer as I nod my head.

If only I could believe him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melanie: Tall, long black hair that's in two pigtails. Purple, black, white and green colored pigtails. Red eyes.  
> Species: Half Vampire and Half Fallen Angel. Has the same powers as Troye.  
> Flaws: She's extremely protective of her little twin bro. Emotional.
> 
> Who wants something bad to happen to someone besides Martin? No one? Oh well, i'm doing it anyways
> 
> *laughs evilly as I fade into the darkness*
> 
> *friend gives me a weird look*   
> friend: Sorry, according to science she's insane.


	19. Stun guns ruin the fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tyler's turn to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie: Short. Short dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes and wears glasses  
> Species: Siren. Can control people through vocals. Can cause sailors to crash their ships. Can turn into a mermaid with a tail.  
> Flaws: (okay, this is something that no siren in any myth has, so don't try to look it up) sirens in this universe have a different personality that is the opposite of them. This personality is a human but can only be seen by the siren the personality belongs to. This personality is forever tied to the Siren, and most times they like to cause problems. They're called Neris. Annie's Neris is obnoxious, mean and stupid. 
> 
> Warning: If you do not like when anyone gets kidnapped or you are triggered by this do not read ahead. Our dear friend Tyler get's his very own stalker who tries to do just that. I've been waiting all day to write this.
> 
> Also, bad news is that all this week i'm gonna have quarterly's. This is the longest quarter so i'm gonna be taking about 5 different tests on a lot of topics. The good news is that for this week i'l have no homework, so expect frequent updates. I know I should be studying but then again, It's like I always say: If you know the material you don't have to review it  
> How have I stayed in Gifted?

**Tyler's Point of View**

 

I really hope Martin's okay. I wanted to check up on him at least an hour since I saw him, but I figured he wanted some space.

And now Michael's texting the group chat.

 

**_You have entered "The Unique Group"_ **

 

Michael: Question, can you guys all come over to Martin's room.

Yale: Why? Are you sure that's a good decision?

Kirito: Do u even know what decision means?

Michael: Well, he's calmed down and he just asked me to tell u guys.

Troye: It's 9:00 pm, do u not think teachers'll get suspicious?

Michael: Not if you take the underground route.

Tyler: Seriously? I'm on the other side of the school. It'll take me two minutes to get to that route

Michael: So you're not coming?

Tyler: I'm coming, just expect me to be in a bad mood.

 

That's the last thing I text them before putting my phone away. I start walking to the science room, since the closet next to it is where the underground route begins (Jay says I make it sound like a murder mystery. I wonder if it'll be a mystery when he's the one murdered). The underground route is a passageway made by previous students to get to all dorm rooms. It's pretty much paths that go in different directions. Either teachers don't know about it or they wanna give us some freedom.

I'm almost there i'm almost there i'm almost -wait. What was that? I hear a sound that resembles wind blowing and turn around to face nothing. Huh. I'm probably acting paranoid. I shrug before continuing on and-what was that? I hear another sound, like a twig snapping. Okay, now it feels like a scary movie. First wind blowing and now a twig snapping. I stop in my tracks once I hear another twig snap. What next? A murdered pops out of nowhere? Oh please! I feel shadows surround me and in a matter I'm done. That, my dear friend, is how one sets up their own force-field. If they're a demon. It feels like you're being protected by darkness, even though people can still see you and you can see them. It's also hard to break one so.........

I walk in front of the closet door, look around for any teachers, and have my hand on the knob.

That's where it went wrong.

Immediately I feel a sharp sting in my back. That must mean that someone tried to attack me. If i'm using a force-field and someone tries to take it down with, well, **force** i'd usually feel some kind of backlash. I wince, turning around to face....I don't know who i'm facing. That's a first. The perpetrator has red hair (yes, you read right. Red hair. The second red head mentioned but as stated before I don't know him) and striking purple eyes. He reminds me of Jay. You know why? Because he breaks my walls down. Literally. This guy has a stun gun in his hand. And i'm not sure this protection surrounding me is gonna work against it.

I was correct!

After only one blow my field breaks down, causing me to fall onto my knees. That's the number one problem about using that power. It drains so much energy that when it fails I can't fight back. The guy with the stun gun walks up to me, slowly, as I glare at him. He's smirking now. It reminds me of Yale. It reminds me of Yale when she's about to do something bad. It reminds me..................

"Oh no you don't" I mutter under my breath, barely managing to roll out of the way as he lunges forward, pressing the trigger. Oh god. Who is he and why's he doing this? If I don't know him there's no way he knows me. I try to stand, but immediately fall back down. That's good too. Because the attacker tries again, barely missing. I can feel the electricity radiating off of it. Is that thing on the highest setting? I hope not. It's gonna be a long time until I can actually get up, and I can't keep dodging. Sooner or later he'll catch me.

"TYLER! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M ABOUT TO COME!" I hear a voice say. I turn my head, because that sounds a lot like Yale. But before I can call out for her the offender brings his hand down. I move my right shoulder back as he does so. Where the fuck is Yale when I need her? He tries to punch me this time, but now I dodge from my left shoulder. This continues for a few seconds longer until he decides to finally act smart (Jay says I make it sound like I wanted him to beat me up. First of all, that's not what I meant. Second of all, he didn't beat me up. Someone else might have though). He tries to punch my right shoulder. And as I dodged he used his other hand to-

"Ow~~!" I hiss, holding my chest where he finally got me. The whole room is spinning now. He grabs me by the neck and pulls me up to his level, and suddenly the world goes black.

Looks like Yale won't find me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson: Average height. Pink hair that reaches her waist. Big blue eyes.  
> Species: Fallen Angel. Can change appearance. Can fly. Can draw a weapon out of thin air. When in a "killing frenzy" wings and/or chains appear on their back and/or wrists.  
> Flaws: Annie. Likes to be rebellious and gets in trouble for doing so. Insists that she hates Mr. J bcuz he's her dad and he's Jesus.
> 
> Okay, i'm not good at writing fighting scenes so please do not judge. Though i'm strangely proud of this
> 
> Next up we torture Kirito. Or will it be Kaolii? Or will it be Jackson? Or will I stop writing what i'm saying?
> 
> My friend has determined that I am hopeless, meaning I can no longer be turned sane. Oh well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be nice and not make anyone else suffer. Yet
> 
> Janie: Average height. Pink hair in two long pigtails. Heart shaped birthmark on cheek. Blue eyes.  
> Species: Witch. Same powers as Carl.  
> Flaws: She's insane and will use anyone to reach her goals, even her girlfriend (poor Nina!)
> 
> Nina: Short. Short light pink hair that reaches her shoulders and is slightly curled. Light pink eyes.  
> Species: Demigod daughter of Hephaestus, the Greek blacksmith god. Can pretty much fix everything and can create almost everything.   
> Flaws: Very insecure about her appearance. Gets angered easily.

**Yale's Point of View(** _everyone's already at Martin's dorm including her._ **)**

 

"You guys, I think Tyler's missing!" I exclaim, out of breath by the time I reach the dorm. Everyone gives me concerned looks as I run up to where Jay sits. Oh god.......where is Tyler? I just saw him a while ago. And some weird guy with red hair-oh shit. Maybe that's why.

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"I-I saw him just now and then he disappeared with t-this other guy and do you by any chance know him?"I say to Jay. He eyes me warily. What!? He has a lot of enemies. And most of them only know about him and Tyler. Since, as stated before, Troye's like a really really really really really really  **really** close friend (Troye complains that I wrote too many "really"'s. I don't think I wrote enough).

"Um who~"

"H-he had red h-hair and p-purple eyes I think and he's like the same height as you" I stutter, clearly shaken up. Why wouldn't I be? My closest friend might be in trouble and I couldn't help. Jay's eyes widen for a split second before he curses under his breath. Seems he does know that guy.

"Yale, that's Raul and if you aren't lying than Tyler's in major trouble".

 

**Tyler's Point of View.**

 

I open my eyes and I am greeted by a dark room. It resembles a small dungeon. I'm surrounded by stone walls and i'm facing bars. Huh? When did I get here? More importantly, who owns dungeons? I try to move my arms, but they're suspended in the air by chains. There's a rope tied around my waist. I wince when I try to move around. My captor, whoever it is, tied the rope  **under** my shirt. Let's just say that it's not a pleasant feeling. Neither is the feeling going through my body when someone appears in the doorway.

He looks nothing like the person who probably brought me here. He's got blonde hair and green eyes just like Jay. He kinda reminds me of Jay. Minus the look like he's about to ruin someone's life. I really hope it isn't mine. He opens the dungeon gates as I glare at him. My hairs covering my eyes, so I don't notice how close he is to me until I pull my head up. He's too close. Way too close for my liking. I try to move away but can't, as he grabs my waist and pulls me even closer (Martin's eyes have widened and as of right now he's hugging me. Is that a bad sign?). His smirk is really nerving. And it sure ain't helping my nerves when he pulls a syringe out of his pocket, filled with some type of weird liquid.

"Why am I here?" I ask, still glaring at him. He chuckles softly before grabbing my arm. Okay, I may have never been kidnapped before but I can guess what he's about to do. I'm struggling against his hold and at the same time i'm trying to set up another force-field. Then he'd be forced to leave me alone. But.......it's not working. Are any of my powers working?

"Mhmm~ you'll learn soon enough" he says, snapping me out of my thoughts. He grips the syringe and I barely have time to move my head before he stabs me with it. And the world is back to being black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna: Short. Long silver hair that reaches her knees. Red eyes.  
> Species: Warrior. Same powers as Hailee.  
> Flaws: Tries to pretend she hates Charlie because she likes him. Bullied Victoria because she couldn't deal with her crush on the girl.
> 
> Miami: Average height. Blonde hair in two curled ponytails. Golden eyes.  
> Species: Sword-fighter. One of the official sword-fighters for the dragon stone demon. Can, well, sword fight. Eyes change color based on feelings. When needed strings of darkness appear to come out of their backs and attack the person they're fighting with.   
> Flaws: Most sword-fighters don't feel like they fit in amongst other species and like to keep amongst themselves. 
> 
> Sorry that this was short but my mom wants to use the computer now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bad. Jay's pacing around the room and i'm not sure this is good for his health. At all.
> 
> "Hey, maybe we should go search for Tyler" I suggest, trying to catch Jay's attention. Anything is better than him pacing around. While it works I think it's for the wrong reason. Because he asks:
> 
> "Are you sure?"
> 
> I forgot the condition that I was previously in. I forgot. My friends however, did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was the first day of the English Quarterly and it was so easy. The bad news is that they're replacing my talent class with another math class. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.

****

**Martin's Point of View**

**  
**

Sometimes, I wish I had less caring friends. One's who would ignore the fact that I called them here because I had a nervous breakdown. Then again, less caring friends would brush off Tyler's absence as normal so there are a few perks. I nod my head before opening the dorm door. 

"Yeah, i'm sure. Lets just go already!"

  


**Tyler's Point of View (** _more suffering. Yay!_ __**)**   


**  
**

I wake up the second time today. How many more times am I gonna be knocked out? You'd think they'd be done knocking me out after the first time. Anyhow, the first and only thing that reaches my eyesight is the blonde guy I mentioned earlier. Not Jay; the guy who looks like him (Jay says they look nothing alike which I find hard to believe). He's giving me an inscrutable look as he walks towards me slowly. I raise an eyebrow at him. This is different than usual. Most times I can read people like a book. It's really easy to tell from how they act and how they sound. But he's not talking and isn't doing anything bad. I'd think he would cause some kind of damage if he wanted to kidnap me. Which reminds me...............who was the guy that actually abducted me? I don't see him anywhere.

This blonde guy stops in front of me and crouches down to my level, face still not showing any signs of emotions. I glare at him when he moves even closer. His face is right in front of mine and he's pushing himself on top of me (The minute I wrote that Jay exploded and vowed to murder this kid). I'd rather not focus on how uncomfortably close we are. I turn my head to the side and immediately regret that decision as he leans in closer. Close enough that his mouth is almost on my ear.

"Who are you?" I ask, careful not to let him know how scared I truly am. I'm good at that. Hiding things, I mean. I can always hide things from strangers. Well, almost all strangers. I dont think he buys it. If he did he wouldn't be chuckling right now. I can feel his chest move up and down and I hold my breath. 

"Raul." he answers simply, pulling away. I scoff at him. Why would he actually tell me his name? Now I can easily get Jay to murder him. That is, if I get out of this alive. I finally decide to look in front of me and at his grinning face. Well, at least I know he has some emotions. Though I don't like the way he's grinning at me. Because for someone who doesn't know me he sure seems like he wants to. And not in a good way. 

"Seriously? You actually tell me your name?" I state, trying to sound confident. This, however, fails once he talks again.

"Well, it's not like you'll do anything with it. That is, not without me having fun." He says. I ponder that statement for a minute. On one hand, that means he plans on letting me go. On the other hand, he's probably going to ruin my life. More than Yale already has. ~~The guy~~ Raul grabs my waist. Before I can complain he ~~straddles~~ me, causing my skin to heat up. Out of embarrassment. Don't get any ideas. 

"G-get off me"

**Kirito's Point of View (** _ It's time for him to suffer _ **** **)**

  


I run past another alleyway while trying to find Tyler. Where could he be? I'm pretty sure that no one can take him anywhere without Jay knowing. He's really protective. And trust me when I say  _really._ So this kidnapper must be really good (Jay is complaining that kidnappers are not good. I don't mean behavior-wise. And we can all agree that Jay isn't wise at all). Okay. I agreed to meet Miami and Charlie after checking all these alleys. Don't ask why i'm the one checking alleys. I just like them. It's been called a problem.

But when I turn back, ready to make my way to school (which is 2 blocks away now that I made a full circle) I get a text from someone. I don't know who it is.  _S_ lip my phone out of my pocket and I still don't know who it is.

_347-802-5926_   


_Hi Kirito_

_Um......who is this?_

Why is it that the number looks familiar? Last time I checked no one that has my number doesn't have a name saved in my phone. No matter ow weird their names are. But this one just feels....familiar.

_347-802-5926_   


_It's Simon._

Oh shit!

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! This cannot be happening. I blocked his number last time I checked. My ex-boyfriend should not be texting me anyways! Oh yeah~~~~ I forgot to say that he's my ex-boyfriend. that's right. But we were in an abusive relationship in the past (don't ask why an 11 year old was in a past relationship with anyone). Also, I BLOCKED HIS NUMBER! He shouldn't be able to text me. Nevertheless, he was an annoying hacker.

_What do you want?_   


_Nothing. Just look at the pic i'm about to send you and imagine what would happen if all your friends knew about it._

Okay........i'm wary. I look at the next text that he send me and......................

When did he take a picture of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you get ideas, no I have never been in a relationship, even though Kiri is a lot like me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can't be happening. It must be a bad dream. There's no way that he'll actually send that picture to my friends. But I know that he would do that. Simon's one of those annoying people who can go through your contacts and hack devices and install spyware on said devices. But.....................why would he force me to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in this chapter something good happens, depending on which info you pay attention to.

**Charlie's Point of View (** _by now everyone is back at the School and it's about 5 in the morning_ **)**

 

We make it back to the school just before any of the teachers wake up. I guess that's a good sign. So no one mentioned our absence. Yale ran off a while ago to tell Mr. J what happened and as of right now we're walking up to our dorm rooms in complete silence. But.......Kiri's different. I don't say that just because he's being quiet. I'm saying that because he won't even look at me. Or acknowledge my presence. The whole time we were running here he seemed to keep some amount of space between us. And I know he was really close to Tyler (the older boy is like a father to him. It's kinda sweet) but i'm not convinced that's the reason why he's acting this way.

I walk up to my dorm room, but before I can go inside I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out to see that the person texting me is..............Kane? Why's he texting me this early? I thought he was asleep.

 _Kane the_   _dog_

_Hey, Charlie, can u meet me in the library?_

_Um sure. But why?_

_I'll tell you when you get there._

Okay.......that was kinda weird. And not gonna lie I kinda fear the reason why he wants me. Most times he would wait to tell me very important things. Like how Victoria was finally allowed to visit me instead of me visiting her. That was a fun day. Anyhow, I run down the stairs and into the library. Then I walk over to the fiction section and see none other than my boyfriend (Niagara says that I didn't say that enthusiastically. How can I say something that I wrote??). He gives me a deadpan expression as I walk closer to him. I walk over to him slowly. But once i'm right in front of him he rolls his eyes, forming a small smile.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey! That's insulting! Why did you want me anyways!?"

"Well, i'm being sent to another high school because of my parents" He says bluntly, not sparing me another look as I gag. He's being sent away? Why? I thought he was behaving! Ever since....................oh.  **Oh.** I keep forgetting that i'm the reason he behaves. And my main goal is for him to behave. Oh fucking god.  **That's** why i've stayed with him. I've been fooling myself this whole time. 

"W-why?'

"Dunno, it's a weird manners thing. Parents are hung up about me at least acting like a prince. Don't get it though" He states, leaning on a bookshelf. For a second I fear that it's gonna fall over until I realize he raises an eyebrow at me.

"And I know there's no easy way for me to say this so i'll say this first: I saw Kiri singing to you a few days ago" he says, finally removing himself from the poor bookshelf. My eyes widen. I thought Kiri was lying about the wrong people always hearing him sing. Now I guess the point is more valid. I blink at him before running a hand through my hair. I do that whenever i'm nervous. Even though people never assume I can get nervous.

"Okay~"

"And I realized something." He says. He realized what? I'm scared of what he realized. I'm not gonna see hi for a long time and I don't want him to leave hating me.

"And that is?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I realized I don't love you like I thought" One blink. Two blink. Three blink. That's the amount of times I blink before understanding what he said and meant. But I still give him a confused look, if only to see him groan. And to see his eyes turn red. At times like this he reminds me of Michael (he says that's a horrible comparison. I think it's pretty accurate).

"I mean, I still like you but, like not as a lover and more of a friend. I realize that you were more of an anchor to keep me out of trouble. Besides, i'm pretty sure you've moved on." He says, smiling wider as my mouth drops. There's no way that he agrees with the magenta brat and her little sister. But I guess there's no point in denying it now. I really like Kirito. Anyhow-

"Hey, no hard feelings right?" He asks. I nod my head because, honestly, that's the only thing I can do. I'm still in slight shock. He smiles for real this time and turns around and walks away. His dorm is that way, which is the opposite of mine. I also turn around and push the other door in the library open to reveal...........

"Anna! What are you doing here!?" I hiss, jumping backwards where she scared me. Anna gives me an expressionless face for a while until she walks farther away from the door and closer to me. Not close, just closer. And she smiles.

It's not a normal smile

It's a smile that would put Yale to shame. Then Anna starts bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Kane broke up with Charlie. Kane broke up with Charlie. Kane broke up with Charlie~" She starts chanting, moving past me as she does so. My eyes widen as I run after her. I don't want the whole world to know! More importantly, I want her to not tell Yale. Then she'll try to ship me and Kiri forever. So I try to put my hand over her mouth. That doesn't work, as she easily removes it and continues her chanting.

"Shut up already" I mutter under my breath, following Anna up the stairs. I really hope she stops soon. But my hopes are demolished as she reaches the third floor. All of our friends are on this floor. It's either now or never.

"Tace" I say under my breath. It means "shut up" in Latin  ** _(according to google translate at least)_**. Ever notice how witches have not spoken Latin in this? Well, when we do and it's not often it means we're casting spells, or what I like to call enchanting. It makes it sound less evil. Anyhow, it's supposed to make her stop talking. But the reason why warriors are good at fighting witches is because they can tell when they're being enchanted and stop it from happening. So this was not a good move. And before now i've never tried it on Anna.

She slowly turns around and I can see the fire in her eyes before she jumps at me. I barely even did anything! That was the first tie I even tried that. I manage to dodge her first attack but on the second one she grips my neck. Hard. I'm hissing in pain as she squeezes harder. Oh god. I think I might actually die today. I can feel my breathing become slower and I start to see black dots everywhere. But before I can lose consciousness she lets go. And falls on the ground. I look down at her pale body before turning round. And i'm face-to-face with.................

"Victoria? What are you doing here!?" I ask, but not before coughing up a storm. I look into her green eyes as she smiles, nudging Anna with her foot.

"What, like I was gonna just let my crush kill my brother? Why, I heard you just fell in love for real!" Victoria exclaims, looking at Anna longingly. I shudder.

Did I forget to mention that my sister is in love with her bully?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALE AND JANIE ARE NO LONGER LOVE MASTERS! YAY!


	23. Day two: Not the worste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a heads up: Tyler's kidnapping and whatever is happening to Kirito will go on for a week, aka 7 days. So i'll be labeling the chapters on those seven days. Today is day 2.

**Charlie's Point of View**

 

So Victoria just knocked out someone. The same person who she insisted she loved. I don't get that, but i'm not complaining. Except for one thing:

WE'RE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

What if we actually murdered Anna? I'm glad that she didn't kill me but I don't wanna be known as a murderer. Then it'd be safe to say that I was an evil warlock. I don't wanna be known as that. Even worste, my sister would be in trouble. I bend down next to Anna and breathe in relief as I hear her breaths. Steadily. So she is alive. Now i'm giving Victoria a watered down glare. Because it's hard for me to be angry at her when she seems extremely clueless to the situation. But I can at least try.

"Victoria, what did you do!? She might've had a concussion!"

"Don't worry, her skull's too thick to break that easily"

"Now's not the time to joke about her! And a concussion can definitely get through her skull!"

"Concussion?" I hear another voice say, slurred. I look down at Anna and see her stirring awake. Thank God! I'm so happy I could hug her. That's what I do. And realize last minute that she should've pushed me off by now. I pull myself off of her to see her wear a confused look on her face.

"Um......who are you?" Anna asks, rubbing her head. My eyes widen as I send Victoria a scared look. Please don't tell me Anna has amnesia.

"Also, who am I?"

And she has amnesia.

**Tyler's Point of View**

 

Well......yesterday was fun. Note the sarcasm in that sentence. It consisted of me screaming at him and realizing two things. One is that the reason I couldn't use my powers is because of one of the chemicals in that shot. Raul said that that was a side affect of it's main purpose so i'm scared of what it's main purpose is. The second thing I realized is that he was a witch. He told me that he was the person who kidnapped me, and that he apparently changes his appearance into that when around strangers. So i'm dead. Pretty much.

Now it's morning. I assume it's around 8:00 but then again the only thing that helps with that assumption is the color of the sky. Through a small window. I roll my eyes into my head as I try to fall asleep. Did I forget to mention that I was forced to stay awake all this time? Unless he decided to knock me out? Guess I did. Well, I was forced awake all night and now i'm fucking pissed off. Forget about Jay; the minute i'm out of these bonds i'm gonna do a deal of damage on Raul myself! Speak of the devil......

"Missed me?" The blonde asks, walking in. As he closes the gate behind him I huff in annoyance. Like I can get out of these chains if I tried. That is, without chopping my hands off. Raul walks over to me and bends down, giving me.......something. Let's call it that. I don't wanna call it by it's actual name. But to give you a visual it's a mixture of rolled oats, nuts and what I hope is honey. The reason that I don't wanna name it is because of how small it is. And how  ~~weak~~ weird I feel when I realize that I can't eat it alone. Since my arms are still suspended above me. And aching. 

"Not at all." I answer simply, eyeing him suspiciously. He unwraps the ~~granola bar~~. This makes me even more suspicious of him. As far as I know i'm pretty sure he wouldn't be doing that for no reason. Probably. Maybe i'm just wrong.

"Well, I bet you'd miss me if I just left. Seeing as you aren't able to even feed yourself" He points out, getting up from his spot. My eyes widen against my will as he makes his way to the gate. This is stupid. You may be thinking: _Tyler_ , w _hy don't  you just admit that you need his help?_ Well, here's the deal. You're trapped somewhere against your will and have absolutely nothing that belongs to you. You've lost your freedom the minute you were caught. But the only thing you have is your pride. And you at least wanna have power over one thing. That's the one thing you have power over. So I dare you to let go of the only thing you have. You wouldn't accept that dare, would you? Thought so.

Don't judge what I do next.

"Fine", I mutter under my breath, facing the ground. I'd very much like to not do this again in a few hours. He turns around and smirks as my cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"Fine" I say, this time louder, looking up at him. Raul's grinning too wide now. He must be enjoying this. 

"Fine? What's fine hon?" I wince at that stupid nickname as I say a few more words.

I'm not letting you know what I said.

All you need to know is that when I told my friends what I said they were all shocked that I knew the words. And that I told them to someone that I didn't like.

**Kirito's Point of View**

 

Where's Charlie? He should have been here by now. I'm waiting for him with Kaolii, Niagara and Taro in the lunchroom. At our normal table. Okay, maybe it's less of waiting but still! I'm getting worried. 

"Don't worry Kiri. Charlie's gonna come soon" A voice says suddenly. I jump in my seat, but glare at Miami when I realize it was her. Hailee rolls her eyes as Miami proceeds in sitting down next to me. I glare at the blonde girl.

"I wasn't worried about him", I say defensively. Miami gives me a skeptical look as Hailee sits down next to her.

"Sure Kiri. But I didn't come here to tell you that."

"You didn't?" I say, trying to keep my shock down. I don't think it works. Miami nods her head as Hailee shrugs at me. Should I be scared? Most times Hailee knows whatever Miami thinks.

"I came to ask you, why were you ignoring Charlie yesterday?" Miami states, and my eyes widen. Was it that obvious? I hoped it wasn't. I don't wanna hurt Charlie's feelings. It's just that......

"I didn't w-want to" I stutter. Miami raises an eyebrow but I think she believed my answer. Mostly because I stuttered. If I lie then you'd hear pure confidence. It's kinda strange if I do say so myself. I can also feel Niagara's eyes on me, so I assume that when she leaves he's gonna press me on that matter.

"Then why'd you do it?" Miami pursues. I know she's just curious, but she sounds like she's accusing me of something. It's not good for the problem i'm currently in. Before I can fail at an answer Charlie runs in, looking disheveled. Wonder what happened to him. He sits down in between me and Miami, causing the blonde to leave. But not without a comment of "there's a little thing called manners". Charlie, however, brushes off this comment.

"Sorry that I was late. Something happened." he states, running a hand through his hair. I stare at him. So something  **did** happen to him. Before I can ask him about it however, my phone goes off. I take it out of my pocket and turn it away from the curious eyes of friends.

_347-802-5926_

_When I told you not to be near him I meant during lunch too._

What? Since when was Simon here? I look around the cafeteria and don't see his ugly face anywhere. Must be a camera. 

_347-802-5926_

_Right now. Unless you'd want your new boyfriend to see those pictures._

Shit. Noway that i'm letting  **anyone** see those pictures. I stand up out of my seat, startling my friends.

"Sorry guys, but i've gotta go. See you during class", I state, running off before anyone can comment.

**Charlie's Point of View**

 

Okay, this is becoming even stranger. He looked happy I was here a while ago. And then he leaves after checking his phone. What's that all about? I give Taro a questioning look, but he just shrugs his shoulders. You know what the worst part is? He gave me a look like he was sorry. Something must be going on.

I really hope it isn't too bad. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Quarterly's are over.


	24. Day 3: Getting there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will only be through the Point of View's of the children at their school (a.k.a Jay).

**Jay's Point of View**

 

The thoughts going through my head were not pleasant. They were thoughts of sadness, of fear, and last but not least,  **murder.** You read right. Murder. I'm close to murdering Raul. The minute I even see the bastard he'll wish he never met me. This is the final straw. I really hate him. At least now I do. I used to be able to tolerate him until........

Nevermind.

That's not important. The past stays in the past. Otherwise you get pain and remorse. This was going through my head as Mr. Einstein droned on about something no one was listening to. And even if they were I wasn't. Right now i'm too busy clicking my pen constantly. It's one of the things I do when I spend too much time thinking about how I feel. let me reassure you that it got irritating when I first met Tyler.

Wonder why I didn't mention Troye?

I'll tell you (as of right now he's also confused so you two can learn together). I, the oblivious, dramatic, and let's not forget homicidal demon, was lucky enough to witness the bluenette kiss Kahlo (Troye's gagging in shock. I could see him from where I was standing). I'm also completely fine with it. I don't like stopping people from doing what they want to do. Unless of course, they're Tyler. In which case i'll most likely put up a fight. But otherwise I like to let people make their own decisions (Michael's giving me a scared look and asked if that's why I ignore all warnings. I don't wanna answer that). Besides, then i'll be able to tease Troye for the rest of his life (although i've never actually seen the boy blush. That's the one thing only he can do).

"Stop! Tapping your pen will help no one" Annie whispers from beside me. I jump lightly before realizing that the worste thing she'd ever do to me is send me a death glare. Or tell Janie things. The girl rolls her eyes before sighing and taking the pen away from my hands. I'm surprised that she even said anything. Sometimes she even talks less than Kiri (he's complaining how everyone is compared to him. But it's still adorable, so.....). But the look she sends me has no annoyance in it. If anything it's full of pity. Pity that i'm not used to getting.

"It'll do me good" I mutter under my breath, low enough that she can't hear. Annie places the pen back on the desk. 

"You did everything you could. I'm sure we can try again later", she reassures me. I'll have you know that i'm not reassured. At. All. It's even more worrying. Here's what I know:  **(i'm not very technical about these kinds of things so don't flame).** the only possible way for me to track him is by hacking into his phone and somehow finding his location through that. But that in itself is a struggle, seeing as I would need a lot of patience. And he'd need to have his phone on him, which i'm pretty sure Raul was smart enough to take that away from him. I could ask around or check security cameras but Raul probably wouldn't be detectable. Either that or they'd be in a place that had absolutely no cameras. Like somewhere underground. And then the last option is to wait this out. Raul, albeit annoying, wouldn't be cruel enough to keep Tyler for longer than a week. But I DON'T WANNA WAIT A WEEK TO BEAT HIS ASS UP!

"Sure~" I say, but before anything else can come out of my mouth the bell rings. I jump out of my seat before rushing to my room. School's officially over. Time to work myself into the ground.

"You better not work too hard or I swear i'll rearrange your features" Annie threatens. 

Oh well.

 


	25. Day 4: Charlie becomes curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell from the title this will be through Charlie's Point of View

**Charlie's Point of View**

 

Im getting really pissed. First Kiri starts ignoring me and now he's  **avoiding** me. That's just plain fucking weird. And here's the weirdest thing: He's been  **trying to talk to me.** So it's not like he doesn't want to. But if he wanted to he would just talk to me. Well...............he would at least  **come near** me. But his behavior is really annoying. Anyhow.

This period is science and I made sure to sit down in the seat right next to the door. Here's my plan: when Kiri walks in I pull him into the seat next to me and ignore all his complaints. Trust me, there will be complaints. Next i'll hold him there until the bell rings and Mr. D walks in. Simple, right? Besides, everyone has at least a small fear of Mr. D, seeing as he's the leader of the Vamp committee (Michael and Lana complain that they're insulted while Martin and Yale are laughing. I don't get how it's insulting. Besides the fact that the committee is full of snobbish vampires. Otherwise it's fine). Also, Kiri is scared of any and all teachers (Minus our English teacher because she's decent).

And there's only 3 minutes left in the period so it can't be too hard.

I hear footsteps and prepare myself for grabbing (okay, that sounded  **very** wrong). So the minute a figure walks trough the door I grab the persons hand and drag them into te seat beside me. And I know that there was a flaw in that. For all I know I could've grabbed some random kid that I didn't know. But...............

"The fuck was that?" Kiri hisses from beside me, rubbing his left arm. I wince at the sight. Maybe I pulled him down too hard. I'll apologize later. Soon enough the black-haired boy looks up at me and his eyes widen. He tries to get up but then I immediately pull him back down, this time keeping my grip on his wrist. 1 minute left and.........

"Let go of me Charles" Kiri insists, glaring at me. He growls softly before starting to pry my fingers off his wrists. Not gonna happen. It's 7th period. I haven't seen him all day and i'm not letting him get away now. Even if he looks like he wants to murder me. I just have to hold on for a few more seconds-OW! THE FUCK WAS THAT!? Oh, sorry that i didn't tell you what he did. He kicked me in the shin  **and** bit me. At the same fucking time! That's not a good feeling. However, I let go of the pain building inside me as the triumphant late bell rings, Mr. D walking in. This'll be fun.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I ask Kiri 10 minutes into the lesson. This whole time he's been ignoring me but now he looks at me surprised. It's not like he wasn't expecting me to ask that. Now, what I didn't expect is what he says next.

"Is it that obvious?" He asks, frowning a little. I look at him confused. I thought he would try and lie and pretend that he wasn't acting like he didn't like me but I was wrong. Really wrong. And he looks apologetic.

"Yeah. It is. Wanna tell me why?" I state. I look at him curiously as he looks back down, checks turning pink. I wish he'd look up at me for once in his life. But that's never gonna happen.

"Y-yeah"

"So?"

"......I just can't tell you." Kiri says, placing a hand on his face. Okay, now my confusion is reaching it's peak. He wants to tell me yet he doesn't. Does that make and sense to anyone? If so, please tell me how. I try to pull his face to look at mine before I hear snickering right behind me. I turn around to face Niagara's smirking face, twirling a strand of blue hair in his fingers. I forgot we're in the same class. Me and the evil bluenette, that is. I refrain from touching Kiri, as not to send Niagara on a shipping tangent. He's 2 seats away from us so maybe he doesn't know what conversation we're having.

"Why is that again? Because last time I checked you don't just ignore people, much less avoid them-"

"Just.......know that I don't wanna do this."

"What?" I ask him. I wasn't even sure I could become more confused. All I know is what "this" is, and even then it's kinda a loose statement. I want to say more, but before I can the bell rings and Kiri runs out of the classroom. I stand up slowly before running out of the room. Ya know, to get away from the evil bluenette. That's definitely why. No other reason. Definitely not to try and think of why Kiri is avoiding me if he doesn't want to. Lets see.............it could be a dare, or he might think I don't wanna be around him (weird I know, but it's happened before. Though he didn't avoid me, so much as not talk to me without blushing. Which still happens). Maybe he's trying to stop Yale and Niagara from shipping us (when they scream "kilie" and announce that's your official ship name you learn not to give them new ideas). Or maybe he's really torn about what is happening to Tyler. Which I have been trying to avoid that topic because it's one that would cause me to feel even more bad emotions.

Or it could be blackmail.

Now that I think about it, Kiri's been looking at his phone everytime he's about to leave. And everytime he gets a notification I can spot him wincing. Speaking of, he's being texted a lot more often than he used to. And conveniently whenever i'm around. That's the only thing I know for a fact would and could happen to him. But who at this school would do that? If they wanted to be mean they would've picked a fight by now. Not that he'd agree to it. So............................who is doing that to him?


	26. Day 5: A Rising Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rising actions come right before the climax and resolution and falling action and you probably already know that.

**Jay's Point of View**

 

Ever get the feeling that something bad's gonna happen and it'll be your fault if you don't stop it?

Well, welcome to my current situation.

On one end of the spectrum we see a blonde boy with green eyes pacing around  **after** spending hours looking at video footage. That only confirmed that everything happening is Raul's fault. The boy is currently trying to think of ways to find their boyfriend and kill the fucking witch. Not that pacing is helping ~~me~~  them. This all takes place in their dorm room.

Then there's the boy's friends.

There's Troye who's writing down what we've tried and why it wouldn't have worked. There's Michael who's trying to calm me down. And there's Lana whose threatening to murder e. The last method is working the best, even though it hasn't worked yet.

"Jay, I swear if you don't stop right now I will stop helping you altogether. And tell Yale all about the merchandise you own" Lana says finally. I stop in my tracks before glaring at her. That's going too far. 

"You wouldn't dare~"

"Yes I would~"

"Can both of you STOP!" Michael exclaims, stepping in between the violet haired girl and I. She gives me a challenging look, smiling in triumph as I sigh and fall back. Troye gives me a look like he didn't think i'd be fighting over merchandise. You don't know what I buy. And you'll never know what I buy. 

"I've realized that the only way to even attempt to find Ty is by tracking a location-"

"Told you Lana!" I say suddenly. She crosses her arms before sticking her tongue out at me. Sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed her yet. Troye looks at us unamused and walks over to us, whispering something to Michael. The blonde's eyes widen before grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Lana.

"Jay, i'm gonna tell you something and please don't go crazy. And Lana, if you react in any kind of way i'm gonna make sure you can never speak again. Got it?"

"Hey! I wasn't gonna react!" Lana says, giving us a bored look. Funny, seeing as she's the one who insisted to help. I don't believe that for a second.

".......Troye found a signal underground in Faery town" Michael explains. It's a place where most "Unique" adults live. It's location is undetectable by most humans, but you can find a portal to it in Boston (why else did you think the Boston Tea Party went so well for the patriots?). It'll take you underground to the place mentioned above. But how would Raul even get there? Didn't they have a rule against letting in nuisances that aren't vampires? Guess not. My eyes increase in size as Michael groans.

"Wait, so you're telling me..............."

**Charlie's Point of View**

 

Im. Gonna. Go. CRAZY! Kiri's still avoiding me. And I'm SICK and TIRED of this! So I asked Josh earlier if I could borrow the keys to his dorm and he gave them to me. I run up to room 306 and open it on contact. I sneak inside and up to where a phone is on the charger. I pull it off the charger in one swift motion, knowing for sure this was Kiri's phone. One reason is that I saw him plug it in a few minutes ago. Another one is because he's the only kid I know with the screensaver of his sisters on podiums brutally murdered. It's disturbing. Even more than Anna's behavior. So far she's been acting  **nice.** Hasn't screamed at anyone or anything. And she's even become friends with Victoria. Wonder what'll happen if she gets her memories back.

Anyhow...........................

I look through his contacts. I know it sounds kinda weird but it was for a good cause. The cause of finding out what happened to him. Besides, I know which names are common. Like "Blue girl" for Niagara and "Devil #1" for Yale. So all I have to find is one that isn't ordinary.

Like 347-802-5926

Who is that? Doesn't look familiar. But it does look like this persons been texting Kiri a lot

_347-802-5926_

_When I told you not to be near him I meant during lunch too._

_Right now. Unless you'd want your new boyfriend to see those pictures._

_Shut up and leave me alone._

_Why? Last time I checked he's first on my list to send this to:_

..................................That's what Kiri's worried about? The picture? I'll admit it goes against everything i thought he was but no one would react too badly. If anything Yale would probably murder this unknown person. Without a second thought. And let me reassure you I would join. What kind of psycho saves that on their phone anyways?

I run out of the room afterwards, intent on cornering him. It's already 11:00 pm. Where is everybody? They should be in their rooms by now. Including Kir-

Oh shit.


	27. Day 6: Almost there

**Charlie's Point of View**

 

"Why were you in my room?" Kiri says as I face him. He scowls at me as I smile weakly at him. Seems that he finally decided to make his way up here. Well, that's bad. In my opinion at least. I can either make up and excuse and run and ignore everything. I can keep my life in tact. Or I can explain that I went through his contacts, saw that picture, and pray to god that he doesn't have his sword on him. Just to be sure I look at his side and spot the black sword hanging. Even better. So there's a high chance of him killing me with that option. So it's kinda obvious which choice I pick.

"Looking through your messages" I answer. His eyes seem to widen and for a split second fear shows on his face, but that's replaced by irritation. He rests his hand on his sword hilt. I gulp. There goes my life. All because I didn't wanna lie to him. 

"Why exactly, were you doing that?"

"Um.............would you believe it was for fun?"

"Not for a second. I want the truth"

"Oh i'll give it to you. Once you explain what going on" I say. He rolls his eyes and tries to walk past me but I grab his arm. Trying to pull him back, I accidentally (I think) push him into a wall. I turn towards him and hold both his wrists down.

"Nothings going on"

"Sure. Then you won't have a problem explaining why you were in chains?" I ask, tilting my head. I feel him stiffen from underneath me and Kiri stops moving around. 

"When was I in chains?" He asks timidly. The raven haired boy look down at the floor, face turning red and I sigh. He knows exactly what i'm talking about. I pull his face back up to look at me and I spot............tears? Oh shit he's crying. Tears stream down his face and Kiri starts shaking. I pull him into an embrace. Only because I want him to stop crying (yeah right. Not even I believe that).

"W-why would you look at that C-charlie?"

"Because I wanted to know what was going on"

"B-but-"

"And it changes nothing. Except........." I pull away from him now and I hold his hands in mine. He looks at me quizzically as I run a hand through his black hair. 

"Who was that exactly? And how did they get that picture of you?"

And with that comes an explanation too hard to repeat.


	28. Day 7: It's all over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Roses are red  
> Violets are blue  
> Raul, watch out  
> I’m coming for you”-Jay Vincent 2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting. I've been going through a lot of work. And writers block. But here's the newest chapter. Read and enjoy!

**Jay’s Point of View**

“How did you guys even convince Mr. J to let us leave?” Yale asks. We’re running through Boston and ignoring all the looks we get. Not to mention the occasional cursing when someone gets a good look at Yale. Apparently they’ve dealt with her before and it wasn’t a pleasant experience. Then again, what exactly is a pleasant experience with Yale?

I’m getting off track!

I’m gonna start where we left off. Troye told us about finding a faint signal in Faery town and right now I am running there with Troye, Lana (whose causing my anxiety to flare up. Seriously, what if he’s not actually there? I’m not going through that. Much less with Lana’s teasing afterwards), Michael (who’s a much better friend than Lana, if I do say so myself), Annie (who threatened that she’d hold my candy stash hostage), and Yale who just tagged along when we were leaving. That’s what usually happens anyways.

“Who said we did?”

“Jay! You’re telling me that you never told Mr. J? You’re gonna be in so much trouble~”

“You too. And if you don’t shut up-“

“Stop!” Michael says all of a sudden, pulling me and Yale back right before we step in front of a moving vehicle. Not the first time it’s happened to me. What Carl said about me and Tyler arguing is true. Yale, however, probably hasn’t done that. She squeals before jumping a foot back. I would laugh at her in other circumstances. Speaking of circumstances, there’s no one else around. We’ve reached a dead end and that car was going the other way. Annie walks up to a wall.

“Ostende te” She mutters under her breath **_(according to google translate it means “reveal yourself”)._** A blinding light appears in front of us and soon the portal mentioned appears. Annie now decides to dust off her shoulder and smirk in triumph. I’ll admit this much: She’s better than me. That’s all I am admitting. As stated before, I don’t like to dwell on the past.

“So let me get this straight: You want Michael, Lana and I to get Tyler from……. wherever he is, while Yale and Annie help you find that other guy” Troye sums up. When I nod in his direction he gives me a mix of a look of disbelief and one that assures me I’m insane.

“Yep” I answer nonchalantly. It’s not that hard.

“And you’re sure this isn’t just your excuse to beat the crap out of that guy?”

“…………. No………”

“Ugh” Troye says, face palming. Michael shrugs before giving me a serious look. I gulp. I don’t like when that happens. His eyes turn ruby red and I hear Yale shift from behind me. So it isn’t just my imagination.

“Jay, if anyone else gets hurt I will murder you- “

“Don’t worry. I’ll send Yale and Annie to you once they help me get through his defenses.”

“What defenses!?” Yale asks, completely clueless. I kinda feel bad for her. For once. I know how much she hates being in the dark. Almost as much as how she hates people getting physically hurt. I remember what she did when Ty’s…………………….

Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this.

I grab both Annie’s and the pinkette’s wrists before turning around and screaming: “I’ll explain on the way but now let’s go!”

**Tyler’s Point of View**

I hope I get out of this soon.

Let’s see…………slapped: check. Kicked: check. Bitten: check. Punched: check numerous times. Molested: check at least once. Reminded of when I was 11: check check and triple check. In other words, I was reminded of when my father used to beat the shit out of me. And when I first met Yale. My first impression of her was not kind. Mostly because I remember her pulling a knife on my dad and pulling me out of a window. She used to be much more psychotic. You read right. She used to be worse. The person who would literally murder anyone who laid a finger on her siblings. Kiri in particular (he’s complaining again that he should stop being used as an example).

Okay, Raul’s been gone for around an hour and the bonds tying me down have tightened. I don’t like this feeling at all. When I get out of this I’m gonna make sure I’m never tied up again. Or that I at least beat up anyone who ties me down. I’ve been in here for a week. It took him less than 5 days to make me wonder how I even got into this. I think my major mistake was due to my fatigue. Helping out a teacher and all.

And all.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…..

Sorry. I was dosing off. I’m back now. I think……………. Yep. I’m awake. And annoyed by the hair covering my face. I can only see from my left eye and I don’t like it.

“He’s right here.”

“Wait, for real? No way”

“Must be why you could track him so easily.”

“I couldn’t do it easily Michael, it was hard!” I hear three voices say. I pull my head up to look at the door when I hear Michael’s name. So one of them is him. I could also recognize Troye’s voice (who can’t? It sounds like a 10-year-old girl. In my opinion at least).  

“Well, either way you did! So don’t complain now Troye- “

“Shut it Lana, unless you want me to make you stop talking.”

“I’m just gonna go ahead”. Moments after that’s said I see Michael run in front of the gate. I think he spots me. I assume that’s why he then punches the gate and it immediately falls down. Either that or he mistook the gate for a fly (even then I don’t think he’d crush it on the first try). The blonde rushes to me and kneels in front of me. I crack a small smile. Never have I ever been happier to see someone (including Jay and Yale). The rope around my waist is really getting on my last nerve. Thankfully he pulls it off. By pulling, I mean he ripped it in half. I guess that works too.

Since he does the same to the chains binding my wrists. Lucky he has the strength to do so~

“Michael where are you?”, Lana (I assume) exclaims before Troye walks in through the gate, looking shocked. He also runs up to me and pulls me off the ground as Lana walks in. And runs up to me. I think everyone’s around me. Except………….

“Where’s Jay?”

**Charlie’s Point of View**

I take Kiri’s hand in mine when he’s done and tug him towards me. He takes in a startled breath but relaxes once I wrap my arms around him. I wonder if I told him yet. I don’t think I did. I probably should wait since it only happened recently but……….

“You know, Kane broke up with me a few days ago.” I mutter, resting my head on his shoulder. I feel him squirm from underneath me.

“Oh……. I d-didn’t. I’m sorry…………...”

“No need. I’m fine with it.” I say, cutting Kiri off. He stops moving around, instead wrapping his arms around me. That’s a good sign. At least I think so. It means that he doesn’t feel guilty about this. Which is better for what I want to tell him. Then my train of thought is interrupted. By clapping. Slow clapping. And it isn’t from me or Kiri. I pull away from the raven haired boy to face another male whose taller than me. He has red hair and his turquoise eyes are twinkling as he smirks at us. I have no idea who it is, but when Kiri suddenly curls into me and hides his face in my side I can assume it’s….

“Why are you here Simon?” I hear Kiri mutter. I place my left hand on the back of his neck and hold him protectively. Simon smirks at us, reminding me too much of Yale when she’s about to ruin a life. It’s happened a few times, but the hairs on the back of my neck still stand.

“Why, I can’t come visit my boyfriend?”

“Ex-boyfriend” I correct, starting to send a glare his way.

“Just because you broke things off doesn’t mean I agreed to it” Simon says to Kiri, face going serious for a split second. I can imagine how I look right now.

“As long as one person breaks it off its officially over” I state.

“Oh please. How would you know?” he retaliates. And walks closer to us. Kiri stiffens as I whisper “don’t move” into his ear. Because if **he** moves so will I. And it won’t be to give Simon a high-five.

“How’d you even get in?”

“Oh, it’s really easy to just walk in when everyone’s in class and lock yourself in a closet. Especially since there’s no security to stop me. You’d think a place full of wanted freaks would have better security.”

“We’re not freaks.”

“Of course you aren’t Charlie” he says. I feel shivers up my spine. How the fuck does he even know my name? I’ve never met him before now. And as far as I know he’s never seen me before.

“…...how do you know my name?”

“Oh, well Kiri’s always texting you and has your picture saved. Besides, it was fun to see who he likes now”

“That’s fucking creepy!”

“Call it what you will. I still think it’s just getting information”. How’s that just getting information? That’s stalker behavior! If he had any special ability he’d be at this school by now so how has he been able to be so fucking creepy? Oh wait………… I keep forgetting some humans are able to do that. I forget they do anything besides breath.

The red-head is right in front of us. He’s close enough that I can reach out and touch him. Not that I want to. He bends down so he’s face-to-face with me, not that I appreciate me. He smirks at me and I feel his breath. I squirm away from him and glare at the taller boy.

“What the fuck do you want now?” I ask, out of patience. It’s not like he came here just for the fun of it. I felt my phone go off minutes ago so he most definitely sent those pictures to everyone. Yale will probably murder him before he leaves. When she comes back I mean. I know she followed Jay, Michael, Troye, Lana, and Annie to find Tyler. Who may also accompany Yale on her quest to kill Simon.

“Nothing. Just wanted to let you know what you’re in for….” He trails off. Simon pulls away from me as the color drains from my face. He’s still smiling, hands in his pockets. I don’t like how he’s smiling. It’s unnerving. I also don’t like how Kiri’s now shaking ever so slightly, like he’s gonna fall.

“What I’m in for? You do realize that I have no idea what you’re talking about right?”

“I’m talking about the whore next to you” he says. Time seems to slow down as he says that. I feel anger boiling up inside of me as I say _“peribit”._ It means “disappear” in Latin. I wish he’d do just that. But…….... I didn’t think the spell would actually work. I thought witches couldn’t cast spells sending people to somewhere that isn’t in the realms. The seven realms. You live on Earth. So do I. But then there’s 6 others. They aren’t different planets, they’re just different layers of reality. The first one is Mare, in which 1 second is equivalent to 1 earth day. The second is Ventus, where 1 minute equals an earth day. After that is Infernum, where 1 hour is an Earth day. Then there’s Earth. The fourth is Coelum, where 1 day is equal to an Earth day. The fifth is Draco Lapidem, in which 1 week is equal to an Earth day. The sixth is Lamia Princeps, in which 1 month is equal to an Earth day. Lastly, the seventh is Unique Homines, where a year is equal to 1 Earth day. Because when I said that spell I damned him to the depths of Tartarus. It’s not included in any of the realms since Mr. J and Hades have a rocky history.

Anywho............

“Where the fuck did you send him!?”

“I honestly don’t know Kiri.”

“Well........what are we gonna do?” If only I knew the answer to that. Sadly, this is the second time I’ve questioned what I’m about to do in life. And like the other time I have no answer. Kiri’s looking at me quizzically as I shrug my shoulders nervously. He hasn’t pulled away yet so that should be a good sign.

“I.........have no idea. Maybe we should tell Mr. J?”

“No” he states coldly, shaking his head. I scoff lightly.

“Why not?”

“We might get in a lot of trouble for it.” He says with no real motive. I pull away from him finally and Kiri immediately runs a hand through his dark locks.

“Well, this could just be our little secret.”

“Wait, are you suggesting we tell no one?”

“..........Only if you want to”

“This is gonna come back to bite me in the butt” I hear Kiri say under his breath while smiling at me. A genuine one with no sadness or remorse.

 “Is that a yes?”

“..............Yes Charlie. It is a yes”

That’s good to hear.


	29. He's alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiri: If the world was ending would we still be friends?
> 
> Yale: Well, that's a funny question, seeing as our lives have ALREADY GONE TO SHIT!
> 
> Kiri:............a simple "yes" would've been fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...............I don't know how to describe this
> 
> The thing you get when the author made a teacher cry.
> 
> There's no way what I gave her was that sad.

_**You Have entered "The Unique Group"** _

 

__**Yale has changed the group chat** name to "The Unique Group of Idiots"  


 

Miami: How funny

_**Yale has changed the Group Chat name to "The Unique Group"** _

Yale: You were saying?

Hailee: Yale, you're also idiotic so go suck a dock

Hailee: *dick

Yale: I came here to inform all of my dear friends of important news.

Melanie: You're going to a penitentiary?

Jackson: You finally realized u need mental help and you're going to an asylum?

Anna: You only have three days to live and then we'll never see you again?

Kaolii: I honestly don't get why u guys hate her so much. Sure she can be annoying but at least her insults aren't that bad!

Yale: Wait................. SOMEONE CARES ABOUT ME!

Janie: I care abt u!!!!!!

Yale: LITTLE LIAR! NO U DON'T!

Kiri: If the world was ending would we still be friends?

Yale: Well, that's a funny question, seeing as our lives have ALREADY GONE TO SHIT!

Kiri:............a simple "yes" would've been fine.

Michael: How come u asked that?

Kiri: Just wondering.

Josh: Is it bad that u answered that quickly?

Kiri: OKAY YALE WHAT'S THE NEWS!

Kiri: Sorry. Caps lock was still on.

Charlie: That's what we're calling it now?

Kiri: Shut

Charlie: Im sitting right next to u I dare u to say that to my face.

Kiri: Why didn't you say that it loud then Mr. Hypocrite?

Yale: AS U GUYS ALL KNOW TYLER HAS BEEN BACK FOR A FEW DAYS AND HAS BEEN IN THE INFIRMARY FOR THAT AMOUNT OF TIME. THEY'VE BEEN DOING TEST ON HIM TO MAKE SURE NOTHING WEIRD WAS INJECTED INTO HIS SYSTEM. THERE IS SOMETHING WEIRD IN IT BUT THE SAY IT ISN'T DEADLY SO MR. J'S GONNA ANNOUNCE THE NEWS DURING GYM AND AFTER WE CAN GO SEE HIM IN HIS ACTUAL DORM ROOM. ALSO JAY CAME BACK FROM WHAT I ASSUME WAS MURDERING RAUL SO WE'VE GOT THE SQUAD HERE. AND I'M PRETTY SURE I FOUND A NEW SHIP.

Marie: You go from important topics to girly gossip. Just why?

Yale: Don't push it young hooligan.

Marie: K gram.

Yale: Besides this one is also DECENT

Kiri: So you admit you've made bad shipping choices before.

Yale: Not as bad as ur love choices

_**Kiri has left the chat** _

Yale: NO WAIT IM SORRY COME BACK

**_Yale has added Kiri_ **

**_Kiri has left the chat_ **

Yale: NO NO NO IF IT MAKES U FEEL ANY BETTER I MADE EVERYONE PROMISE NOT TO BRING UP THAT PICTURE

Taro: Everyone?

Yale: ..........everyone but Ty and Jay but STILL

_**Yale has added Kiri** _

Kiri: Im not gonna get rid of u am I?

Yale: Nope. 

Yale: ALDO, TIME FOR THE NEW SHIP OF THE YEAR!!!!!!!!

Yale: *also

Jay: Im scared

Michael: u should be.

Troye: It is first period and its too early for your shit.

Yale: AND IT'S ONE ME AND JANIE TOOK INTO CONSIDERATION MULTIPLE TIMES

Janie: Read-thought of how badly one of the males would beat us up.

Michael: Kiri, who is it?

Kiri: Don't look at me! I try to stay out of their shipping range.

Janie: Then why do u insist on fueling us by sitting so close to Charlie?

Charlie: If my name is in ur text one more time hell will rise.

Yale: TARO

Niagara: There's no one else in this chat who would beat u up without killing u

Yale: AND

Taro: She's in the lunchroom right?

Yale: TEDDY THE HUMAN TEDDY BEAR

Taro: I

Taro: You do realize that I BARELY KNOW HIM!

Yale: The  why was he given ur schedule?

Josh: That'd be my fault.

Janie: Purpose or accident

Josh: Purpose

Janie:  SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Taro: Josh................................


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try writing in third person omniscient instead of first person.

"Ty's back Ty's back TY'S BACK!" Yale screams as she runs upstairs to room 302 (where Tyler is. His dorm room. It's been three days since he's been in the infirmary). Following her are Miami, Hailee, Kaolii and Charlie. The minute Kiri and Niagara heard Tyler was okay they ran up to his room. Ignoring Yale's protests of  _"what? Is he your father now?"_ and the ever famous _"but Niagara, I thought you hated him!"_

"We know that Yale. You don't need to scream it!" Charlie exclaims. Hailee nods her head in agreement, walking next to the brunette. Yale huffs at them. She had emotions too! Well...............not a lot of them but still! Tyler had been her best friend for years. When they were 11 he was her only friend! So imagine how she felt when he was finally found. Fucking happy that's what!

"Yes I do. Because he has been my BEST FRIEND FOR YEARS. And we finally found him and im just......AH!" She screams out in happiness, pausing to twirl around. Kaolii rolls his eyes but smiles at her behavior. He was, like, the only person who could tolerate her without being irritated. To him she was like a hyperactive puppy. At first she's annoying but she soon grew on him.

If only the same could be said for everyone else.

"Why do you always scream?"

"Because I'm extremely happy!"

"So are we but you don't hear us screaming" Hailee states, placing a hand on her hip. Kaolii sighs as Yale starts her long rant, scaring Miami. Because she has no idea why he looks like he's dreaming. It's just Yale, after all. It's not like anything smart ever comes out of her mouth. Besides playing games for fun. But, Miami supposed, Yale might have some hidden emotions. That's what makes her human-ish. Human-ish is now an official word.

Meanwhile......

"Hello Greenboozle! How ya feeling!?" Niagara asks as Kiri pushes the door open. It reveals Jay, whose giving them unamused looks. There's this thing called knocking. Jay thought Kiri knew better. But then again, the raven was really close to Tyler so he probably didn't care that he barged in.

And it's hard to stay mad at someone whose just punched Niagara.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"It's for being annoying at a time like this."

"Huh? But im usually like this."

 _"exactly"_ Jay wants to say. But he doesn't in favor of grabbing their wrists and pulling them towards where Tyler is lying down on the mattress. No one else is here, gym and all. That's the class both Kiri and Niagara skipped in order to be here. Which is kinda strange, since Niagara likes to annoy the gym teacher and insists that he has a strong dislike for Tyler. Why would he be skipping his favorite subject for someone he doesn't like at all?

"GREENBOOZLE! WE MISSED YOU!"Niagara screams as he spots Tyler sitting up. He groans and tries to stand up. But soon enough he's shocked still. Because Niagara bends down and  **hugs him!** It's not like he's never done that before. Just that most times it's to pat his pockets for gum. This time it felt like the bluenette wasn't trying to steal something from him. 

When Niagara pulls away he faces a shocked Jay and a smiling Kiri. What? Just because Niagara didn't like the brunette doesn't mean he didn't miss him. And of course the only reason he missed him as because he wanted to annoy him. Yeah. That's it. No way Niagara missed him and was worried. Isn't that a funny thought?

"Huh. Thought you were lying." Tyler says after a moment of silence. Niagara gives him a incredulous look and Kiri sits next to Tyler, hugging the brunette. The raven was most definitely going to irritate Niagara later. Forget the rumors; Kiri could be annoying when he wanted. But the only person who had ever seen that side of him was Niagara, and the bluenette was never believed when he insisted that _"no, Kiri is not innocent. He's a demon"_ Then again, would you believe someone who once got in trouble for lying to Mr. J? Thought so.

"I wasn't lying! I really did miss you-uh, but only cause I missed annoying you" Niagara hastily adds, trying to look intimidating, Even though he's currently blushing. Jay rolls his eyes at what the 11- year old boy said. The fact that he had to ad the other part was enough to tell Jay Niagara actually missed Tyler. And as weird as that is to admit it isn't entirely unbelievable. But before he can say anything he hears the door slam open.

"TYLER!................" 


	31. Chapter 31

Of course today just had to be that day.

The one day in time that demons wished they were never born.

The name: Demolish Period

Once a month, all demons will go through this. It is when their bodies are on earth, but their minds are in a totally different place in the 3rd realm called Magnesia. It’s a brutal place full of peoples nightmares whose main goal is to murder you. Which is why when you fight them off in that place your body mimics those movements on Earth.

And today was Martin’s day

Cue evil music.

And this day was far worse for Martin than any other demon.

Well, _almost_ worse than any other demon. Most times Tyler would predict his own in time to lock himself away. Martin was not given that luxury. Even worse is that his nightmares also consisted of his friends more.......sad pasts. Sure. That’s totally a word.

Don’t get me wrong, these thoughts were not going through Martin’s head at the time he was incapacitated.

As he flicked off another teacher he began to wonder why these are the memories he got. Sure he suffered from empathy but still. It didn’t mean he wanted to know why Tyler ran away. Or wanted to know whatever happened to Niagara a few years back. Or wanted to know every single feeling that Anna had ever since she met Charlie. Or................

You get the idea.

You know what else he didn’t want to know?

How it felt to be tied to someone else.

And neither did Michael, yet here we are. Did I mention that it’s even worse when the person you’re tied to doesn’t actually see you and thinks you’re a threat? Well, it is. So this decision was very well thought out. Also known as: Troye and Jackson threatening to send him to a day with Yale **and** Janie. He can barely deal with one Delaware; two is just too deadly. Not dying today.

Hopefully.

“You are gonna murder me when you come to” Michael mutters under his breath as he creates another knot around Martin’s wrist, effectively tying the demon to himself. The blonde sighs as he dodges a fist hurled at him. The things he does for friends. If he was correct it was only yesterday that Tyler came back and Marti was fussing over the brunette. Michael really hated demon’s Demolish Period.

It was a real pain in the ass.

However,

“OUCH! I SWEAR TO COELUM AND BACK THAT I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU’RE A-“

“Don’t curse in front of children” Marie says coldly as Charlie, Hailee, Miami, Taro, and Kiri walk in to the area. The area being Michael’s dorm room. Why are they here anyways? Kiri he could understand; the rest were a mystery. That was solved by Miami’s next statement.

“Question: Have you not noticed how much closer Charlie and Kiri have gotten over the past five days?”

“Question: Do you think this is the right time to ask me?” Michael says to Miami. The blonde pouts. It wasn’t like he never did this before. Just that Martin was tied to an inanimate object before and this time it was an actual human being.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“I’ll kill you along with Martin then” Michael states, not batting an eye as Miami’s pout turns into a shocked look. Before she can say anything Taro grabs her shoulder and pulls her out of the room, saying a brief _“I apologize for her behavior”._ Leaving the other three with Jay, Michael, and a very out-of-it demon.

“So.........how bad is it?” Hailee asks, sitting on the ground. Kiri sits farthest from Martin which is conveniently right next to Jay, whose smile widens as Michael dodges another fist. Charlie sits right next to the raven and doesn’t waste time invading his personal space. Really, now it feels normal.

Not that Kiri likes it.

“Get off me!” Kiri insists, trying to shove Charlie off of him. The brunette shakes his head accompanied with a “nope” before pulling Kiri even closer to him. And it’s cute, even though Kiri would feel betrayed if he found out Michael thought that. Speaking of.......

“GODDAM MARTIN! THERE ARE OTHER PLACES TO HIT A GUY.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where that inappropriate place is? I'll give you a hint: the person Martin thought he was fighting was male.


	32. Back To The Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Truth or Dare
> 
> Also, ill indicate whose speaking when I use italics and parenthesis around someones name from now on.

"I'm reviving truth or dare" Yale announces one peaceful morning. She's sitting with Lana, Tyler, Melanie, Marie, Jay and Troye  _ **(let's ignore what happened between Troye and Kahlo for a little while. Also, just a heads up, by now Troye is now single but no one else knows because of Yale and her tendency to get in everyone's business).**_ Her friends give her a variety of looks, ranging from  _"I thought you were over that"_ and  _"aren't there other things to do with our time?"._ To that Yale scoffs. Like anything'll stop her from having fun.a

Though Lana would call it something different.

She'd probably describe it as a place for Yale to gain more material to use against them. The magenta brat liked to "gain resources", as she called it.

Oh please!

"Why exactly? I thought we were fine with leaving that alone." _(Troye)_

"Why, you sound like you hate that game." _(Yale)_

"I hate when you choose me." _(Troye)_

 _"_ Oh Please! Since when do I chose you?" _(Yale)_

"If you don't then I'll play." _(Troye)_

"Deal. But im also forcing Taro, Niagara and Kaolii" _(Yale)_

"Wanna rephrase that sentence?" _(Melanie)_

"..............Im gonna force Niagara and Kaolii" _(Yale)_

"Better. Taro'd kill you." _(Melanie)_

"Do you think Kahlo will play?" _(Yale)_

"Well, seeing as he has good friends I don't think so." _(Troye)_

"Correction: You hope not." _(Melanie)_

"Whose side are you on!?" _(Troye)_

"I'm a lone wolf" _(Melanie)._ Yeah sure. Melanie's a lone wolf. Don't make me laugh. Once upon a time she used to cling to Marie. She still does actually. While this bickering took place on one end of the cafeteria, Miami walked over to the other side of the lunchroom. The one that had Charlie and Hailee talking at a table that housed no one else at the time. Miami wondered where Kiri was. Most times he was around Charlie, or the brunette was pulling Kiri around behind him. This must've been the first time in a long time she didn't see them together.

"Hello Charlie! Where's your boyfriend?" _(Miami)_

"AH! Don't scare me like that! And I don't know where Kiri is" _(Charlie)._ Huh. Also a first. Miami would've guessed he knew where Kiri was. Or.......wait. He actually gave her a decent answer. HE ACTUALLY GAVE HER A DECENT ANSWER! And seemed to completely ignore how she had called Kiri his boyfriend. Too late, Charlie realized his mistake, seeing as Miami was bursting of joy.

"Oh my god! You're with Kiri now? Whatever happened to Kane?" _(Miami)_

"Um........things." _(Charlie)_

"They broke up when Kane left school a few days ago." _(Hailee)_

"WHAT!?" _(Miami)_

"Hailee, I TOLD YOU THAT IN PRIVATE! WHY'D YOU TELL HER!?" _(Charlie)_

"So that I could say it's your fault Anna gets along with Victoria." _(Hailee)_

"I DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU THAT!" _(Charlie)_

"I saw the whole scene" _(Hailee)_

"Wow. I hope you burn in Hades." _(Charlie)_

"Oh please. He'll have to catch me first." _(Hailee)_

"IM TELLING YALE WHAT YOU SAID!" _(Miami)_

"NO!" _(Charlie)._ Miami runs off before Charlie can say anything else and he starts to run after her.

Miami prays to god that Charlie doesn't catch her. If he does then she's dead. Even worste is that no one will know all the things she's learned in the past 5 minutes. She quickens her pace but the brunette is coming closer and closer and-

"AH!"  _(Miami)._ The blonde, without realizing, accidentally bumps into someone and falls onto the floor. She can't tell who it is since she's too busy rubbing her aching head, but she can hear Charlie's loud laughter. Stupid witch. After a while Miami gains her vision back and sees someone hold out their hand. She grabs it and stands up to face....

"Sorry......Miami? Why were you running?" _(Kiri)_

"Kiri? Oh my god WHERE WERE YOU!?" _(Miami)_

"Um......I was in my room?" _(Kiri)_

"I know that! What took you so long!?" _(Miami)_

"I didn't take that long?" _(Kiri)._ The raven remains confused as Charlie reaches the two, Hailee following. There are happy tears in Charlie's eyes as Miami glares at him. What's so funny about her getting hurt? It could've been him.

"Don't fucking laugh" _(Miami)_

"Why not? It was funny!" _(Charlie)_

"Bitch." _(Miami)_

"You talk to yourself now?" _(Charlie)_

"Slut" _(Miami)_

"Now you're stealing insults from Anna." _(Charlie)_

"Whore! I'll send you to Tartarus for that!" _(Miami)_

"Don't call me that"  _(Charlie)._ He says it in a different tone than before. He says it like it's actually triggering emotions. Charlie squeezes his lips shut. Out of the corner of her eye Miami can see Kiri making a  _slash_ movement across his neck. He also sends the brunette a warning look, causing Charlie to sigh. Miami wonders why he got so angry over that one insult.

Hailee's gonna find out soon enough.

Even if she has to dig too deep.

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: I'm a lazy fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more clarifications. They're gonna play truth or dare almost everyday after school ends. But when they're texting they'll play a totally different game. And Yale was kind enough not to add Kahlo to her gc. That and he threatened her. If you can't tell, i'm a big fan of violence.
> 
> Also, I don't own these links.

_**You have entered "The Unique Group"** _

Tyler: Tell them

Tyler: Tell them what you told me.

Melanie: What'd she tell u?

Yale: KISS MARRY OR KILL!

Kiri: Huh. Thought it'd be the other one.

Yale: oh please. There are underage kids here.

Troye: WE'RE ALL UNDERAGE! U DO REALIZE THAT, RIGHT?

Yale: Yet

Yale: U

Yale: Guy's

Yale: Have

Yale: Had

Josh Stop right now and you'll survive.

Yale: S

Yale E

Yale: X

Troye: Fuck you im ace.

Yale: That's why I didn't use wed, bed or dead.

Carl: Sure....

Yale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJOwdrTA8Gw 

Carl: STOP!

Yale: CARL!

Carl: Grrrrrr

Yale: Anywho, we all know this game, correct?

Tyler: Unfortunately yes.

Yale: And we all know that if u do't play ill track u down, correct?

Miami: WHY!!??!?

Anna: Huh?

Anna What's she talking about?

Niagara: (/0.0/)

Tyler: Why do you do that?

Niagara: Bcuz it annoys you greenboozle.

Tyler: I swear

Charlie Swearing isn't good!

Martin: I wouldn't say that if i were u. Tyler's counting to 10.

Charlie thankfully we're in different classes.

Kiri: However, we share one, so STOP POKING ME!

Niagara: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tyler: I swear to god.

Yale: KISS MARRY OR KILL KAOLII: NIAGARA ME AND TARO

Taro: Why?

Michael: We don't know anymore.

Kaolii: I have 2 answer?

Yale: Y

Yale: P

Yale: E

Marie: Huh?

Martin: U spelled yep wrong genius.

Yale: hehehe

Melanie: don't.

Yale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLPTNumhyAY

Jay: Sadly i think that's the best thing she's ever done.

Jackson: Me too.

Kaolii: Marry Niagara, kiss Yale and kill Taro.

Kaolii: Mostly because if i picked anything else he would murder me.

Annie: YOU PICKED YALE!!!!!!?????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!??!?

Kiri: We are no longer friends

Kaolii: Jay. Kiss Marry or Kill: Troye, Michael and Kahlo.  _ **(keep in mind that Troye is now single. I'm not gonna explain how it happened)**_

Jay: That's hard.

Jay: OW!

Troye: dimwit.

Jay: Kill Troye.

Melanie: U CAN'T KILL MY LITTLE BRO

Troye: Younger by 5 minutes

Melanie: U WANT PROTECTION OR NOT!?

Yale: Wait......

Jay: Marry Michael and kiss Kahlo.

Troye: Fuck you Jay.

Martin: Is someone jealous?

Troye: Fuck you too Martin.

Janie: SO MUCH CURSING! MY INNOCENT EYES!

Hailee: .........................

Janie: OKAY KIRI'S INNOCENT EYES!

Kiri: M'not innocent.

Troye: Kiri. Kiss Marry or Kill: Charlie Miami and Janie

Kiri: NOT FAIR! IM RELATED 2 HER!

Troye: then the first answer's obvious?

Kiri: I also don't like Miami.

Miami: Lies! Every 1 luvs meh

Miami: *me

Annie: What ever helps u sleep at night.

Anna: Our names r kinda similar.

Annie: I know

Kiri: Kill Janie

Janie: How nice~

Kiri: kiss Miami

Miami: u love meh

Kiri: andmarrycharlie

Kiri: GET OFF ME!

Tyler: why do you text everything you say to Charlie?

Kiri: Sorry

Yale: How nice!!!

Kiri: Hailee. Kiss Marry or Kill: Yale, Janie and Me.

Hailee: You conveniently give me the three Delaware's

Hailee: Marry you

Miami: TRAITOR

Melanie: I think everyone here can agree that Kiri is perfect wife material.

Kiri: stop

Yale: he's my brother so i shouldn't really agree with that but sure.

Kiri: no

Lana: your input Niagara

Niagara: u guys

Niagara: have no idea

Niagara: how evil

Niagara: he truly

Niagara: is.

Charlie: can't be that bad.

Niagara: u 

Niagara: can

Niagara: Dream.

Hailee: kill Yale kiss Janie

Janie: HA IM BETTER THAN U SIS!

Yale: See? You're mean! You meany!

Hailee: Yale. Kiss Marry or Kill: Tyler, Michael and Janie.

Yale: NO! U SET ME UP! IM SURE TO DIE NOW!

Michael: I probably won't kill u

Tyler: i definitely will.

Yale: Kill Janie Kiss Tyler Marry Michael.

Martin: Huh. Thought you'd pick kiss for Janie 

Yale: HoW mEsSeD uP dO yOu ThInK i Am!?

Charlie: Do u really want an answer?

Marie: Can we finish this thing later? Ya know, in gym?

Yale: Sure

Kaolii: They'll try

Miami: does no one notice how Yale called Kiri a wife?

Kiri: Okay FIRST OF ALL YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!

Kiri: Second of all, IM MALE

Charlie: You sure about that?

Kiri: Yes. I'm sure I have a dick.

Miami: Course you say that

Charlie: M'not convinced. Want me to check?

Troye: Did you just?

Marie: I've died!

Kiri: CHARLIE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU!

Charlie: You can try

Yale: Oh my lord CHARLIE I'M ROOTING FOR YOU DO IT!

Kiri: You're the worst sister ever.

Yale: Have u met Janie? She almost killed me!

Janie: It was an accident! And not entirely my fault

Yale: Sure

Kiri: Oh my fucking god HE ACTUALLY DID IT!

Charlie: he just flushed red this is adorable

Troye: did u get ur proof?

Charlie: Yes, albeit very small

Kiri: YOU MOTHER FUCKER.............

Charlie: Say that to my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know what I just realized?
> 
> That the oldest kids are in fact not 16, but 14  
> And i've made them do adult things.  
> Let's pretend this happens to all 14 year olds.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's SUMMER!
> 
> jk it's still winter. Oh well.  
> Something else new. i'll indicate whose thoughts it is in parenthesis (example: (Tyler's thought's)) It'll still be in third person though. And when it's not indicated whose thoughts it is that means it's omniscient.

Gym time

Gym Time 

GYM TIME

 _(Niagara's thought's)_ the bluenette's favorite time of the day. The time in which he doesn't annoy Tyler as much. That is, since he had a new target. One as annoy able as humans get. One that takes almost everything to heart. Well, actually there's two but still. Niagara's point stood. Time to meet Mr. H and Mrs. B. How fun it was to get on the male teachers nerves. Even better that most times Mrs. B would be on Niagara's side. The bluenette  ~~walked~~ ran to class, followed by Hailee, Kaolii and our fan favorite Charlie. Who was most likely also running away from Kiri.

 _(Charlie's thought's)_ He was most definitely running away from Kiri. When they'd finished the raven looked scary enough to kill. Or at least as scary as an embarrassed person could look. The brunette was given one of his signature death glares before rushing out the door. On the bright side, now there would be more witnesses to his death. When the 4 had reached gym there were already Jay, Marie, Jackson, Josh and Janie on the bleachers.

"Hello Everybody!" _(Niagara)_

"Good afternoon Niagara" _(Mr. H)_

"I wasn't talking to you Mr. Heathen but good afternoon to you too." _(Niagara)_

"My names not Heathen." _(Mr. H)_

"Sure about that?" _(Niagara)_

"Tyler'll be here in a few minutes" _(Jay)._ The blond demon says this in hopes of stopping a conflict before it starts. Though there's been one ever since Niagara came to this school. The young bluenette is about to say something before 5 more people run in to the indoors gym. Names: Kiri, Taro, Yale, Tyler, and Miami. The blond girl came in smiling beside Taro, who seemed pretty much done with life. Like always. Niagara turns t find an even better target. With green threatening eyes. This'll be good.

"Hiya Greenboozle!" _(Niagara)_

"Can't you at least think of a better nickname?" _(Tyler)_

"Not really. But I could call you darling, sweetie, baby boy-" _(Niagara)_

"Call me that and it'll be the last thing you say." _(Tyler)_

"So we both agree that Greenboozle is the best choice." _(Niagara)_

"I still like my real name" _(Tyler)_

"I don't though, and that's what matters." _(Niagara)_

While this went on all the rest of their friends came in. In other words, everyone mentioned in this story beside Kahlo because he's in a different group. Much to the happiness of Troye.

 _(Mr. H's thought's)_ This batch was going to be the death of the gym teacher. In the past ear he had ended up with 20 injuries all related to either breaking up a fight or Niagara. And yes, the bluenette was bad enough to need his own group. The gym teacher walked to the middle of the forming circle before blowing his whistle loudly. Almost all motions stopped at that minute. 

"Okay rugrats!" _(Mr. H)_

"M'not a rugrat" _(Kiri; whispering under breath)_

"Today is a very special day!"

"You finally got a wife?" _(Yale)_

"No comments from you Yale! Anyhow, Mr. J has told me to teach all of you self defense." _(Mr. H)_

"Don't we already do that in training!" _(Martin)_

"Shush Martin!" _(Mr. H)_

"Nah. That's for more of the supernatural sides of us" _(Tyler)_

"But then how come Miami doesn't do anything supernatural?" _(Carl)_

"I'm a sword fighter dimwit" _(Miami)_

"Are we sure of that?"( _Troye)_

"Taro, tell them!" _(Miami)_

"......Huh?" _(Taro)_

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING! Kiri, how 'bout you?" _(Miami)_

"I already have my own problems." _(Kiri)_

"What!? How am I a problem?" _(Charlie)_

"Because you wont let go of me." _(Kiri)_

"Aww! How cute! My little brother's getting love and affection" _(Janie)_

"At least you realize you don't give out love" _(Michael)_

"Yes I do!" _(Janie)_

"Can't give out what you never had." _(Kiri)_

"AH! Kiri my lord!" _(Niagara)_

"What?" _(Kiri)_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" _(Mr. H)._

Everyone looked at Mr. H's fuming face and took the hint to stop talking before anyone got hurt. After a minute of calming down Mr. H decided to make them jog twenty laps around the gym. Much to the dismay of many who felt that they wanted to keep their health in check. However, it was either listen to him or deal with Mrs. B, who was watching them on the sidelines. They jogged.

 _(Tyler's thought's)_ Huh. That was weird. After about 8 laps he got.......extremely tired. Most times he would get tired but only after like, 20. Never this fast. The brunette fell back as every one else passed him. Well, almost everyone else passed him.

"Are you okay?" _(Jackson)_

"Huh? Oh yeah" _(Tyler)_

"You look really tired" _(Jackson)_

"It's fine really" _(Tyler)_

"Jay, come back here! I think something's wrong-" _(Jackson)._ In a matter of seconds the blonde demon was at the back, right next to Tyler, who was now breathing heavier. lap number 9 is done. He just needed to survive for a few more minutes. Or hours. By the 10th lap he felt like he was going to vomit.

 _(Jay's thought's)_ The blond looked at his boyfriend worriedly. They were on lap 12 and Jay was pretty sure that Tyler was getting even slower. That wasn't a good sign. Whatever Raul gave him must've been taking a tool on his health. But Jay was intent on keeping thought's of that annoyance out of his head. Besides, no one needed to know what happened. At lap 14 Jay knew for a fact that there was no way Tyler was gonna make it. The brunette was slowly falling and.........was he shrinking? No way. That's impossible.

"Are you okay? For real?" _(Jay)_

"Yes I'm fine mom." _(Tyler)_

"I'm serious. You'll fall over any minute. I'll tell Mr. H what's wrong" _(Jay)_

"Nothing's wrong dimwit. Leave me alone." _(Tyler)_

"I swear to Zeus" _(Jay)._ Now they're on lap 16 and have 4 left. And Tyler's getting even worste. The brunette has not only started falling but he's also begun to have a coughing fit. Their friends all gave him concerned looks  but he glared at them, forcing them to turn back around. It wasn't that important.

Until it was.

At lap 18 he couldn't take anymore and fell to his knees on the ground. Tyler's eyes went blank but he could still see everyone rushing over to him. Especially Jay who was internally cursing himself for not forcing Tyler to rest. The brunette was breathing harder than ever and was subconsciously hugging himself. Jay bent down next to him as Mr. H and Mrs. B came over. 

Tyler wasn't just tired, was he?

The boys body seemed to be shrinking, becoming thinner. And was it just Jay or was the brunette's hair getting longer?

"Hey! Is it just me or is Ty's hair getting longer?" _(Yale)._ So it wasn't just him. After a few students went to get the "nurse" random strings of light appeared, like they were escaping Ty's body. Forcing Jay to take a foot back. The green eyed ten was enveloped in a burst of light and..................................

Huh?

That's weird.

The light subsided and left a brown haired girl in Tyler's place. Clad in what the boy wore minutes before.

"Hey! What are you all looking at!?" _(Tyler. technically, at least)._ The groups eyes widened as she crossed her arms and strode over to the open-mouthed Jay. No. Way.  In. Hall. This must be a bad dream. Was that really?

"Wha you-um..........huh?" _(Jay)_

"Stop stuttering. I can't understand a word you just said." _(Tyler)_

"Y-you're Tyler!?" _(Jay)_

"Yes? Was that not obvious?" _(Tyler)_

"YOU'RE A GIRL!?" _(Jay)_

"What!?" _(Tyler)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Tyler's a girl now. I think i'll call her Jenna. Or, and this'll make more sense, Tiffany. 
> 
> Great.
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Tyler was ready to kill himself.

 _(Tyler's thought's)_ Why is it that the minute he gets out of the infirmary he had to go back in? Granted he'd been out for a few days but still. This place reminded him of incoming death, which he faced too often. Well, now it's she faced too often, seeing as Ty's current dilemma. The brunette was rushed to the infirmary a few minutes ago by Jay, who was the only person who wasn't laughing. The rest of Tyler's "friends" were too busy dying to be of any help. 

Now the two were in front of Mr. J as he told something to Jay. Sometimes Ty wondered if the blond was his (her?) boyfriend or guardian. Since every single time something happened to Tyler the blond demon was the first to know. Maybe it was because they were that close but Ty doubted it. Once upon a time the brunette wanted to do nothing but wipe the smile off of Jay's face. That has obviously changed.

"It seems that whatever was in that injection Tyler got has triggered this" _(Mr. J)_

"No shit Sherlock" _(Jay)_

"Watch your profanity" _(Mr. J)_

"Oh. Sorry. But we already know that it did this. I'm wondering why it only went into effect now when it could've started days ago." _(Jay)_

"It may have been triggered by a certain activity. He was in gym before this right?" _(Mr. J)_

"Yep, but im not sure you can call Ty a him now-" _(Jay)_

"Jay, do not. I will fucking murder you" _(Tyler)_

"Why do you decide to curse around me?" _(Mr. J)_

"Sorry." _(Tyler)._

Mr. J nodded his head deep in thought before pulling a clipboard from behind him. Much to the confusion of the two students. He seemed to always have that thing on him, with writing they couldn't make out. Maybe it was in a different language.

"According to multiple tests we've taken on Tyler" _(Mr. J)_

"When did you take multiple tests on me?" _(Tyler)_

"It's been shown that the chemicals in Tyler's injection are deadly to most bodies." _(Mr. J)_

"WHAT!?" _(Tyler)_

"But it had little to no effect on Tyler" _(Mr. J)_

"Um, HAVE YOU SEEN ME!?" _(Tyler)_

"On the tests we took today it's been revealed that the injection should've decreased Tyler's size much more, turning him into what we call a midget. In addition, it would've given all control of his brain to Raul" _(Mr. J)_

"Whose dead?" _(Tyler)_

"So this was a flaw in Raul's chemical combinations. He's lucky it didn't kill you" _(Mr. J)_

"DAYS AGO YOU SAID IT WASN'T DEADLY!" _(Tyler)_

"Day's ago are different from now" _(Jay)_

"I swear to Hades......" _(Tyler)_

"Do not mention his name in this school" _(Mr. J)_

"Then please EXPLAIN WHY IM LIKE THIS!" _(Tyler)_

"I believe the combination of those chemicals, stress and over-exertion caused this change" _(Mr. J)_

"What over-exertion?" _(Tyler)_

"Stop interrupting. Anyhow, in short you'll be like this for a few months. In addition, well have to do a full body examination to see if this transformation has reached other areas in your body."(Mr. J)

"Excuse you!? No way!" _(Tyler)_

"Okay, then well have Jay do the examination in private and then report back to us." _(Mr. J)_

".............Why?" _(Tyler)_

"Because someone has to do it and isn't he your lover?" _(Mr. J)_

"......................fine." _(Tyler)_

After that extremely long conversation Jay left with Tyler to, well, do the full body examination in private.

Meanwhile

Hailee, Kiri, Miami, Kaolii, Charlie, Taro, Niagara and a lost Anna were hanging out in Charlie's dorm room. All by themselves. Cue bad feelings. Hailee's next to Charlie on the ground in front of Niagara, Kaolii, and Taro. Miami's sitting above Taro and attempting to braid his hair without him noticing. The brunette noticed, but decided to let it go. Kiri was on the other side of Charlie, the brunette intent on wrapping his arms around the younger of the two.

It was a good time as ever.

"Hey Charlie, why'd you get angry a few days ago? Ya know, when Miami mentioned Tartarus?" _(Hailee)_

"Can we not bring that up?" _(Miami)_

"Too bad." _(Hailee)_

"Anything I can do to make you stop?" _(Miami)_

"You could get your hands out of Taro's hair" _(Hailee)_

"........continue with your conversation" _(Miami)_

"Seriously?" _(Taro)_

Oh well. Hailee looked at Charlie who was avoiding her look. Kiri's face layed expressionless as he simply.........held Charlie's hand? Huh. That's an ultimate first. Most times he tried to get Charlie off of him, not the other way around. Apparently no one else noticed. Either that or they wanted to stay out of this. Smart choice.

"Back to my question." _(Hailee)_

"No reason." _(Charlie)_

"Oh yeah? I don't believe you" _(Hailee)_  

"Why?" _(Charlie)_

"Because you're deliberately looking away from me." _(Hailee)_

"No im not" _(Charlie)_

"Yes you are" _(Hailee)_

"Niagara, tell her im not!" _(Charlie)_

"Leave me out of this" _(Niagara)._ The bluenette then proceeds in pulling Kaolii into another room, but not before smirking at Charlie. Mother fucker. That leaves Kiri, Hailee, Charlie, Taro and Miami. The last of the two weren't paying attention, too busy with the brunette's hair I presume.

 _(Hailee's thought's)_ Whatever Miami's insult reminded them of must've been bad. Charlie usually never shied away from telling her anything. Except that thing that happened to Anna. Speaking of, where was the silver haired girl? Must've left to meet Victoria. The only good thing that came from her amnesia was befriending someone besides Hailee. That was pretty bad. And apparently Tartarus was probably some kind of connection to Kiri, since he seemed to be trying to stop Charlie from whatever he was about to do.

 _(Charlie's thought's)_ There was no way he'd let Hailee know what happened. It'd change her view of him as a whole. Even worst, he could get into a lot of trouble. Kiri too. and he didn't want that to happen. Thankfully she was refraining from mentioning Simon like everyone promised. As long as it stayed that way Charlie could keep up all his lying-

"Does this have anything to do with that picture?"

Oh shit.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Roses are red  
> Violets are blue  
> To all of my readers  
> I love you!!!"-Me, 2k17

"Does it have anything to do with that picture?" _(Hailee)._ Charlie's eyes widen as a dead give away that she was correct. He finally decides to look her in the eye when she[ starts](http://s.igmhb.com/click?v=VVM6MTIxNTgxOjg5NjE6c3RhcnQ6MDQ0MzM2NWVmNzllZGEzNzZlZjIyOWI2MWFjYmU2OWQ6ei0yNTI3LTg4NDUwMjI4OmFyY2hpdmVvZm91cm93bi5vcmc6MzU4MzkxOjVlNDZkNzI1N2U4MWY2MjA3YTgxZTYyYTMxOTQ3ODM1OmQ4NTg2YjA5OWExNTQ3NTFhNWYxODM4YmRlZjc2MWIwOjE6ZGF0YV9zcyw2ODh4MTM2NjtkYXRhX3JjLDQ7ZGF0YV9mYixubzs6NDQwNDk2Mjo6OjAuMDE&subid=g-88450228-0b830ce221a740db9b550459015d77d2-&data_ss=688x1366&data_rc=4&data_fb=no&data_tagname=A&data_ct=small_square&data_clickel=link&data_sid=b9e005b10c9208d78b81280dbb625039) to think of different reasons why Tartarus would've been brought up. 

"I thought we promised not to bring that up." _(Charlie)._ Not what she expected, not lying. Hailee thought for sure he was gonna try to pretend it had nothing to do with the weird picture. Much less try to make her feel guilty for bringing it up. Like everyone else, she was a part of the secret pact to  **not** hurt Kiri's feelings. But the opportunity to know everything about her friends was more powerful than that pact. Though now there's a huge chance of Yale murdering her later.

".......Yes. It was" _(Hailee)_

"Then why'd you bring it up" _(Charlie)_

"Because I find it important to know why you over-reacted" _(Hailee)_

"More important than keeping a promise?" _(Charlie)_

"Well-" _(Hailee)_

"I'm gonna leave now so bye!" _(Kiri)._ The raven then gets up and grasps Taro's and Miami's hands, pulling them behind him into one of the bedrooms.

 _(Hailee's thought's)_ wonder why though. Before Kiri could pass her she heard him mutter the words  _"don't push it"_ in her ear. What'd that mean? What the hell was there to push? It was just her finding out another detail on someone's life. She did that on a daily basis without mush trouble. When Hailee heard the door close she stoop up. Charlie looked at her warily as she did so. Like she'd try anything. Sure she wanted information but they were still friends. It wasn't like she'd go Anna on him and wreck his life. 

 _(Charlie's thought's)_ He prayed to whatever god was listening to help him get out of this situation. He didn't want to tell Hailee what he did. Heck, he didn't even want to remember what he did. It made him feel truly evil. Like all those stereotypes about witches are true. How they're malevolent. Provoke fear in others. How they're all the same. He didn't want to be compared to anyone, much less a true public nuisance! And he didn't want Hailee to see him differently. She had been his closest friend for the longest time and he didn't want anything to change.

"So........that happened." _(Hailee)_

"Why do you want to know anyways?" _(Charlie)_

"You never act this way about anything else! Is it really that bad?" _(Hailee)_

"You'll never know" _(Charlie)_

"Oh yes I will" _(Hailee)._ The raven haired girl gives him a look, challenging Charlie to say anything. The brunette sighs and stands up to meet her. The two stare at each other for a few minutes before Charlie sighs again and runs a hand through his hair. 

"You know, i've been fine with you getting in my business before. It's happened so often that it's now a part of life. But, just this once i'm begging you. Don't push the matter. Please. If it wasn't this bad then I would've told you from the get go, so trust that you don't want to know" _(Charlie)_

"What makes you think I don't want to know!? I'll decide that for myself!" _(Hailee)_

"And when you do you're gonna leave me!" _(Charlie)._ Leave him? She'd never do that! Hailee thought the brunette knew that much! Even if he was the most evil witch alive she'd never leave him.

".......you know i'd never leave you right?" _(Hailee)_

"How can I be sure? This is worst than what I usually do" _(Charlie)_

"...." _(Hailee)_

"....Kiri, um, also knows what I did. So if you want you can ask him and he might tell you what happened. Or at least part of the details. He's more comfortable talking about it than I am" _Charlie )_

".......are you sure?" _(Hailee)_

"..........yes. But, please don't ask me again." _(Charlie)_

"...I'll try" _(Hailee)._

 _(Hailee's thought's)._ Kiri? More? Comfortable? Since when!? Most times he's the one who won't talk about anything in the first place. Much less being more comfortable than Charlie, who was well known for speaking his mind. That is, at least before a few days ago. Lately he's been acting more reserved. Most times you'll only see him talking to Kiri, and sometimes he'd occasionally talk to Taro and Hailee. But even that was rare enough. Maybe there really was something going on between Charlie and Kiri. Why else would Charlie talk to him more than Hailee.

Maybe she was actually starting to get on his nerves.

 _(Hailee's thought's) _ Maybe Charlie was finally tired of her behavior. Maybe he found her tendency to know everything annoying now. Or maybe, and this made the most sense, he just liked talking to Kiri! Besides, the ravenette was a much better listener than her. Ugh.....why was she so hung up on this matter!? It wasn't like Charlie would leave her. Just like how she'd never leave him.

Charlie nods his head as everyone comes out of the room next door except for Kiri. As they all leave (not without Niagara snickering)Charlie runs into Kiri's room, which most likely still contains the raven Hailee' been thinking about for a long time. She looks at the brunette's retreating form as Miami slings an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" _(Miami)_

"........nothing. Let's go" _(Hailee)._ With that, both girls see their way out.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these lines.
> 
> ENJOY!

**_You have entered "The Unique Group"_ **

 

Yale: If we can cook bacon and bake cookies then can we also bake bacon and cook cookies?

Charlie: Is the reason why we call sand "sand" is because it's between the land and the sea?

Yale: Yes

Yale: Yes it is.

Janie: I'm disowning u Yale.

Yale: NEVA!

Troye: Question-why is it that mst of our chats start with Yale saying something stupid and others retaliating?

Melanie: Ur saying we shouldn't retaliate?

Troye: No.

Michael: Fun Fact: if you poke Jay long enough he'll retaliate with a lewd comment.

Jay: Fun Fact: Michael's a jackass.

Nina: Fun Fact: IM GONNA MURDER ALL OF U!?

Nina: Minus Kiri.

Janie: Why's he always the minus in ur sentences?

Hailee: U don't like it?

Janie: No i do. just wondering.

Miami: Bcuz everyone luvs him.

Kiri: Not everyone.

Lana: then name 1 person who don't like u.

Kiri: this school or my last one.

Martin: this one.

Kiri: ......that's hard.

Yale: https://www youtube.com/watch?v=fM0p7ETnBg4

Josh: LIES! NOT TRUE AT ALL!

Carl: shhhhhh go back to sleep.

Yale: CARRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_**Carl has left the chat** _

_**Yale has added Carl** _

Yale: hehehe.

Yale: there's no escape.

Niagara: someone walks up to you and tries to start a conversation. They are the opposite gender. You tlk for a while, while your friend inn the background is laughing his ass off. You have no idea why until she asks: "are you a girl?". Then you try to calmly explain to her that you're male and then ask who told her you were a girl. She says the words "Kaolii" and at that moment you know. You're gonna murder the red-head.

Yale: hehehe.

Lana: Yale, I dare u not to type the words "hehehe" for the rest of the day.

Yale: he

Yale: he

Yale: he

Troye: I swear 2 god.

Martin: Do not use the lords name in vain.

Charlie: srsly? you've said worst things regarding god.

Martin: and you've done worst things regarding god.

Marie: Here we go again.

Charlie: Where? I have nothing to be ashamed of.

Martin: July 19th, 5:00 pm.

Charlie: Fine.

Janie: What? What does that mean?

Martin: Nothing.

Yale: We no believe u

Michael: Can't you text normally?

Yale: Nuuuuuuu

Carl: whatever.

Nina: STOP ALL OF UR TEXTING YOU DIMWITS

Josh: PUT US ON MUTE.

Kiri: How's Tyler?

Tyler: What do you think?

Jay: Cranky as ever.

Tyler: That's because you've decided to pull a Niagara and tease me about this.

Lana: *gasp* how heartless Jay.

Jay: I swear.

Hailee: I know what might make Ty feel better.

Troye: What? I'm in the dorm room with Ty and he looks like he'll kill someone.

Hailee: Yale promises not to make us play truth or dare.

Tyler:..........she's not wrong.

Yale: Too bad. We're still playing. And everyone has to come.

Taro: Re-phrase.

Yale;......almost everyone.

Kaolii: He's coming too. I'll force him.

Annie: By doing what?

Kaolii: Threatening to help Miami.

Taro: I

Taro: Fine.

Yale: HELP HER WITH WHAT!?

Marie: WHy do u care again?

Yale: bcuz im awesome.

Yale: the song says so.

Josh: the song lied.

Yale: It can't lie!

Kiri: However, you can lie to yourself.

Charlie: She does that often.

Yale: What's this I see? two lovers ganging up[ against](http://s.igmhb.com/click?v=VVM6MTIxNTgxOjg5NjE6YWdhaW5zdDpmMTI5OTA1NGE0ZDI2YTY2ODA4ZDJlMjJmYzc1M2NmMDp6LTI1MjctODg0NTAyMjg6YXJjaGl2ZW9mb3Vyb3duLm9yZzozNTgzOTI6NDIzYWY0MmU2Y2YyMjNhOWY5OTNjNTk4MDdkZDQ4OTk6ZjYyNjIzZDVhYzdkNGJmODlmNmVkMmE0ZGMwYjc4ZTc6MTpkYXRhX3NzLDc2OHgxMzY2O2RhdGFfcmMsNjtkYXRhX2ZiLG5vOzo0ODgxMzIwOjo6MC4wMQ&subid=g-88450228-5f1ca47f25ba40e190d4703142e2ae2f-&data_ss=768x1366&data_rc=6&data_fb=no&data_tagname=A&data_ct=small_square&data_clickel=link&data_sid=b9e005b10c9208d78b81280dbb625039) me? Called it!!!!!

* * *

"Off me" _(Kiri)._ Charlie, however, did not comply, instead tightening his hold on the younger. The brunette was on Kiri's bed behind the raven, arms wrapped around Kiri and chin rested on the other's shoulder. They'd been reading Yale's text's to the group chat the whole time until the brunette stopped holding his phone, instead thinking of what Yale had written.

 _(Charlie's thought's)_ It wasn't like she never said anything like that before. Again, she had decided to make their "ship name" in the first place. And "kilie" was triggering enough before they learned the meaning behind it. But now that Charlie could admit he loved Kiri he could allow himself to dwell on answering her. But the problem with that was Kiri. If the brunette even mentioned the idea of a relationship Kiri'd be subject to stuttering and low self esteem. Though if Charlie thought about it, Kiri already had low self esteem and he'd been able to deal with it for a long time. Maybe mentioning love wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

Charlie: Yes. yes you did.

Yale: Wait.....I WAS RIGHT!?

Janie: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!

Kiri: WHAT!? NO!

* * *

"The fuck was that!?" _(Kiri)._ The brunette shrugs as Kiri growls, turning to face him. Kiri grabs Charlie by his v-neck and glares at the older boy who shrugs.

 _(Kiri's thought's)_ Kiri thought they had came to a mutual agreement to not fuel Yale and Janie. That was the opposite of their agreement! He didn't need those two meddling in his life and ruining it. Even worst when they didn't know they were ruining it. At those times he couldn't be truly mad at them. Could only hate what they did. Know what he hated more than that? The look of satisfaction on Charlie's face. It was irking.

 "Nothing" _(Charlie)_

"Nothing? Nothing my ass! Do you know how annoying they'll be now!?" _(Kiri)_

"At least now I can say that they aren't wrong" _(Charlie)_

"W-what?" _(Kiri)._ The color pink tints the raven's face as Charlie smiles happily up at him, pulling Kiri on top of him. This, of course, only deepens the shade of color Kiri's face masquerades. The brunette takes advantage of how Kiri's now stuttering in embarrassment by moving closer to the raven and..........................

 

 


	38. Polarize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down  
> Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems  
> Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out  
> My friends and I, we got a lot of problems"-TØP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a project due in three days and want to bury someone alive. Otherwise, enjoy the latest chapter!

"H-huh? What’d you do that for!?” _(Kiri)._ Charlie shrugs as Kiri makes a high screeching sound that’s bound to break glass. The brunette cracks a small smile after about a minute. That’s the amount of time it takes for Kiri to stop screaming and shake Charlie’s shoulders.

“C-Charlie! Why did you do that!? Answer me this fucking instant!” _(Kiri)_

“Wait, why I kissed you or why I haven’t pushed you off yet.” _(Charlie)_

“T-the first one!” (Kiri)

“Cmon Kiri, it’s not like it was anything long-lasting. Just a small peck. Was it your first?” _(Charlie)_

“N-none of your g-godd-damn business! WHAT DOES IT MATTER!? You KISSED ME!” _(Kiri)_

“So you didn’t like it?” _(Charlie)_

“................I never said t-that but s-still!” _(Kiri)_

“So you _did_ like it~” _(Charlie)_

‘.......Maybe........” _(Kiri)_

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I did it again, would you?” _(Charlie)_

“Wait, I n-never-“ _(Kiri)._

* * *

Yale: I just heard a little girl scream.

Miami: Sure??? It could just be Kaolii.

Kaolii Funny funny ha ha. Let's see if it's still funny when someone gets hurt.

Miami: Will that someone be you?

Troye: Completely ignoring -that-, is everyone okay?

Michael: Yep.

Annie: Yep.

Lana: Yep.

Tyler: Im a girl now but sure. that scream didn't come from me.

Yale: Kiri.

Yale: KIRI

Yale: I'm coming over to ur dorm rn and seeing what's up.

Marie: RIP Kiri

Melanie: Cause of Death: The Magenta Brat.

Yale: That's not a bad way to go out.

* * *

 

"No no NO! Get off me!" _(Kiri)._ Those words leave the raven's lips as Charlie pulls away with a giggle, laying down on the bed. He pulls Kiri down with him, ignoring protests of  _"let me go you pervert"_ and  _"_   _I'll tell Yale what you're doing"._ As if she'd stop him. If anything, she'd take pictures. It would last longer. The brunette buries his face in Kiri's hair as the younger whimpers. 

"Let go of me!" _(Kiri)_

"Nope. Besides, you screamed loud enough to call the dead. I'm sure Yale's on her way." _(Charlie)_

"Wait.....WHAT! Then let go of me!" _(Kiri)_

"No can do" _(Charlie)_

"I hope you burn in hell." _(Kiri)_

"I'll see you there" _(Charlie)_

"Fuck you" _(Kiri)_

"I think i'd be doing that." _(Charlie)_

"NO!" _(Kiri)._

 _(Kiri's thought's)_ The raven tried to pull himself off of Charlie but was pulled back down with more force. Pain stabbed at his chest as the brunette winced and said a quick  _"sorry"._ To which Kiri threw him a dirty look. He really needed to get off of the 13 year old, but his arms were currently held captive. And his captor didn't look like he was gonna let them go. At least, not without force.

Or something even worst.

"Charlie! What'd you do to my brother!? I thought you two'd finish by now!" _(Yale)_

"Good god NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING-AH! LET GO OF ME!" _(Kiri)_

"I don't wanna. You're warm." _(Charlie)_

".......I-I, p-please let, um, ah........." _(Kiri)._

"Cat got your tongue?" _(Yale)_

"NO!" _(Kiri)_

"....Sure about that?" _(Charlie)_

"Be a good sister and HELP ME!" _(Kiri)_

"Ugh.............do I have to? Besides, im pretty sure everyone's coming now" _(Yale)._

  _(Kiri's thought's)_ No! They better not. Or Kiri might end up hiding in his closet. That is, if he could ever get out of Charlie's grasp. But the brunette didn't look like he was moving anytime soon. And Yale had already made it known she'd be of no help. The two choices were to either suck it up or jeopardize his dignity by continuing to struggle.

It was kind of obvious what his answer was.

"I swear if your hands move to a different place hell will rise." _(Kiri)._ That's all he says before giving up his quest of movement and just laying on top of Charlie. Whose giggling ever so softly; so soft that only Kiri can hear it. At least, he assumes only he can hear it.

* * *

Troye: Yale, who was it?

Yale: Not telling u

Marie: Bitch.

Yale: Just come over to Kiri's dorm room. 

Josh: I live there 2 u know.

Tyler: Nobody cares.

Josh: grrrrr

Yale: I don't even think they're checking their phones.

Janie: WHO IS THEY!?!?!?!?

Yale: You'll see.

Michael: I don't trust you.

Jay: No one does.

* * *

"Okay Yale, what do you want" _(Martin)._ Great. The first person who comes is Charlie's adoptive brother  **(both of them are adopted by the same parents).** Kiri's eyes widen and he mumbles a quick prayer before the bedroom door opens. Hoping that Martin, unlike Yale, won't make any suggestive comments.

But then again, wasn't his hobby teasing Charlie about anything and everything romantic?

This'll be fun.

Martin stops when he reaches Yale and takes a second to actually look at the other two before smirking, like he was thinking something no one wanted to know. And Kiri assumed he refrained from saying it, since what he said wasn't the worst thing he could ever say.

"Charlie! What did you do to poor Kiri!" _(Martin)_

"Nothing too bad." _(Charlie)_

"He kissed me twice" _(Kiri)_

"......Did you force it upon him?" _(Martin)_

"NO! I'm not _that_ mean!" _(Charlie)_

"I don't believe you. For all I know you might've done even worst..." _(Martin)_

"NO! I didn't!" _(Charlie)_

"Charlie, did you actually do anything else to Kiri" _(Yale)_

"NO!" _(Charlie)_

"Kiri?" _(Yale)_

"Leave me out of this" _(Kiri)._ Kiri sees his phone light up and in the midst of the conversation grabs it, every once in a while cringing at what his friends are writing. Speaking of, where the fuck was Taro?

* * *

_My Closest Friend_

Taro. Where are you?

Why do you care again?

Because I don't trust you not to kill someone.

I only kill when im aggravated. 

ur always aggravated.

.......true but still. I'm not doing anything important right now.

Good. So you didn't hear that scream?

Oh no, I did. I also read everything from the gc. I just knew it was you.

.....do i really scream like a girl?

Yep.

I’m crying inside Taro. So mean!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

"So you're telling me that the reason you screamed like you were dying is because Charlie kissed you?" _(Michael)._

"Yes" _(Kiri)_

"And you had to be that loud?" _(Troye)_

"Yes" _(Kiri)_

"Ugh." _(Michael)_

"Hey! It's not like you didn't wanna come here!" _(Charlie)_

"I live here" _(Michael)_

"Yet you've been missing all day and was in Martin's room-umf!" _(Charlie)._ The brunette's cut off as Martin swiftly punches him in the stomach. So much for being a good sibling. Kiri had long been out of Charlie's grasp and was sitting on the floor next to Niagara and the now female Tyler. The raven was also trying to stop Niagara from irking Tyler in any way. Obviously it wasn't working.

"Greenboozle! I was thinking something!" _(Niagara)._

"Bonum Dei" _(Tyler; means good god.)_

"Don't be like that! How'd you like a new name?" _(Niagara)_

"What!? Why?" _(Tyler)_

"Because it's hard for me to think of you as greenboozle when you don't look like normal Tyler." _(Niagara)_

"How about you call me by my name!" _(Tyler)_

"Maybe we should try Mini Ty! Or Tiffany!" _(Niagara)_

"You know, my name is this thing I was given at birth. For a  _reason_ " _(Tyler)_

"Question: Why do you even call him that?" _(Annie)._ Really? She was here too? Why was everyone coming? And yes, Kiri knew that was an exaggeration. Seeing as 1: Not many people could fit here. This was by far one of the smallest rooms in the whole dorm, though it was good enough for the three inhabitants. Second of all: Not everyone wanted to come. They did before Yale said anything but figured that if Yale was there then it was bad news. Not exactly an incorrect assumption. And third of all, there were only 10 people here.

Tyler

Kiri

Michael

Niagara

Yale

Martin

Charlie

Troye

Annie

and her Neris but they didn't count.

Speaking of them....

 _"_ Hi-ya Annie. How ya doin this fine afternoon?" _(Einna)._ Annie rolled her eyes as Einna, her neris, said this. The neris in question then appeared in front of Annie, long black hair and all. Einna has black hair that reaches her waist along with purple and blue bangs which reached just above her eyes. She also has a pink left eye and a white right eye. Thankfully only Annie can see her, otherwise the blonde would probably have no friends. Einna. Is. Fucking. Scary! Especially since they're opposites.

And even though everyone insisted that they were fine when Annie seemed to be talking to herself she had a deep feeling that it sort of creeped them out. She knew it used to creep her out. Annie's mom was also a siren, so she had her own neris. And the blond still remembered every single time her mom would be screaming loudly, then turn to Annie to say she wasn't screaming at her daughter.

Needless to say she had a confusing childhood.

But she'd rather pretend she didn't hear Einna and continue on to her challenge.

"I......honestly don't know. I just liked the sound of it." _(Niagara)_

"However, I don't and.....Annie? What are you doing?" _(Tyler)_

"Braiding you hair" _(Annie)_

"Why!?" _(Tyler)_

"Because it's so fucking long." _(Annie)._ The blond can feel Tyler's cheeks burning as she simply states that, continuing on to the other half of his-I mean, her hair. Actually, let's just say it's Tyler's hair. Yeah. That's way less confusing. Annie feel a presence sneak up behind her and snicker. Great. Seems that Einna really can't take a hint.

"Bet you wish your hair was that long. But don't worry; there's always my hair" _(Einna)._ At that statement Annie rolls her eyes but doesn't do anything else. Then again, even if she did she'd be interrupted by what happens next.

"Charlie you cowardly mother fucker. I swear to god!" _(Kiri)._ Those words leave the young boys lips as he jumps up and storms after Charlie who seemed to run into Michael's individual room. Why he did so was not something Annie wanted to know. Not that she hated Kiri. Heck, who could?  **(I need to make someone hate him in this story. Just not his current friends).** And she didn't hate Charlie either. Just that......she didn't exactly trust Charlie when by himself. She didn't even trust him when he was around Martin. And it seemed that Kiri was someone Charlie loved. Anyone could tell you that! So Annie really didn't wanna see what those two would do. Not implying anything inappropriate though. Just......didn't wanna know. 

Tyler and Niagara both look at Kiri smiling and stifling giggles. They most likely saw whatever Charlie had texted Kiri. Why else would they be this happy? Annie slips in between them, taking it upon herself to make sure the two don't kill each other while Kiri is gone.

You can already guess how that went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been busy with a project, a new teacher, homework, robotics and.....friends? I actually have a lot now. Seems 7th grade can change a person. and I also got into one of the two seapearch teams in my school so time for more work. Hope you enjoyed this little thing though. Since it'll probably be the last time I'll update in a long time.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Time I Liked Snow
> 
> Not Anymore.  
> (P.S. this happens on a different day. It's no school bcuz Mr. J is going somewhere).

**_You have entered "The Unique Group"_ **

 

Marie: Who

Marie: Died

Marie: ?

Yale: No one.

Kiri: Yet.

Miami: Should I be scared?

Charlie: He didn't kill me.

Kiri: Keyword: Yet.

Martin: Welp I can tell which sibling he's most like.

Niagara: Evil. He's fucking evil.

Tyler: No he isn't.

Niagara: U don't know him like I know him.

Niagara: And Charlie's too blinded by his love that he can't decipher Kiri's true form as a diabolic nuisance.

Kiri: :3

Niagara: Don't let it fool you.

Yale: OKAY U R ALL COMING AND MEETING ME IN THE OLD LIBRARY OR I'LL HAVE UR HEADS.

Taro: All?

Kiri: Im dragging u to hell with me.

Janie: What a nice friend.

Niagara: SRSLY!?!?!?

Yale: Be there in 5 minutes. Also, has anyone seen Kahlo.

Troye: Think he left with Mr. J

Michael: Re-phrase that sentence.

Troye: Hoped he left with Mr. J. Probably somewhere in the school lurking. Still wish he'd die in Hell.

Michael: *sigh*

Tyler: Troye, he isn't that bad.

Troye: Yes he is.

Yale: 4 minutes now.

* * *

Niagara was shook. No one believed him! He wasn't lying! Kiri could be a fucking menace when he wanted. Granted he wasn't like that around most other people and Niagara was a horrible liar but still.....you know what? Maybe he should stop crying wolf. It's not working in his favor. Well, at least he can get a kick out of this.

Before walking into the library the bluenette searches for his next victim. On normal days that would obviously be Tyler but Niagara doesn't feel normal today. He feels like causing havoc in someone else's day. But the only people he can see are Kaolii, Miami, Kiri and Taro. Obviously the last one is being pulled by Kiri, despite his protests. The bluenette sighs in defeat. Seems that there's no one here he can effectively annoy. He falls in step with Kaolii who looks at him suspiciously. It's not like he did anything! Yet.

"Ecce ego interficiam te stupri" _(Martin). **(It means "I am going to fucking kill you"; Google Translate).**_

Everyone's here now! 

There's Martin chasing after Tyler, who sticks his tongue out before running away from him. There's Yale giggling and telling Martin to "try harder". And last but not least, there's Jay telling Michael something that prompts the tall blonde into blushing.

Just like normal I guess,

* * *

"Okay, I'm asking first. Truth or dare Kaolii" _(Yale),_

"Huh? Oh, dare." _(Kaolii)._ The redhead sends her a confused look as she does a little evil giggle, accompanied by Lana's groaning. Sometimes she wondered why she loved Yale. Other times the answer was too obvious. Sadly, may I add.

"I dare you to.......do my homework for a month!" _(Yale)_

"Not happening." _(Kaolii)_

"The alternative is kissing a random stranger." _(Yale)_

"Okay." _(Kaolii)_

"Niagara might kill you" _(Yale)_

"I'll take my chances." _(Kaolii)_

 "Do a real dare Yale" _(Jay)._

"Fine. ..............I dare you to lyric prank anyone on your contact list." _(Yale)_

"Okay" _(Kaolii)_

"That  _isn't_ here" _(Yale)._ Well, there goes Kaolii's plan. Okay, whose phone number does he have that isn't here. The red head looks at his phone and feels Niagara's eyes peer over him. Nosy. After scrolling through all the contacts he finds a name that he isn't around at this moment of time.

"I'm doing Nyla" _(Kaolii)_

"No!" _(Niagara)_

"Why exactly?" _(Yale)_

".......nevermind" _(Niagara)_

"Okay then" _(Kaolii)._

* * *

Nyla-nya

Who are these people?

Who

I just woke up in my underwear

Huh

No liquor left on the shelf

I should probably introduce myself

Kind of

You should've seen what I wore

 What

I had a cane and a party hat

Ok

I was the king of this hologram where there's no such thing as getting out of hand

Yeah, go on...

Memories tend to just pop up.

Yeah

I know

Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves.

Ohh

5 Thousand people with designer drugs

Ohh

Dont think ill ever get enough

Ok

Champagne cocaine gasoline

Don't drink it

And most things in between

Ouuu

I roam the city in a shopping cart

What are you talking about?

You're crazy

A pack of camels and a smoke alarm

Shut Up

This night is heating up

Bye

Raise hell and turn it up

I'm not going to reply to anymore of your messages

Saying if you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe

When did I ever say that?

Don't threaten me with a good time.

Trust me. I wont.

Nyla

[https://wwwhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5NqIsnyTG8.youtube.com/watch?v=H5NqIsnyTG8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5NqIsnyTG8)

HOW DID YOU NT GET THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FAN!

IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR IT WAS OAK SHE STOLE MY PHONE IM STILL A FAN!

* * *

 

"YOU KNEW SHE WOULD KNOW WHAT THE SONG WAS!?" _(Yale)_

"Yes, and now it's my turn to ask. Carl, truth or dare" _(Kaolii)._ The red-head ignores Yale's protests and Carl goes deep into thought. He fully trusted Kaolii not to ruin his life but.........dares are dangerous. They can put your life at risk. The first time Carl picked dare he ended up in the deans office. Which is unpleasent, seeing as the dean was, quite literally, "a stick in the mud".

"Um....truth?" _(Carl)._

"What is the weirdest experience you've been through?" _(Kaolii)_

"Well-" _(Carl)_

" **Not** including when you're teddy bear became human" _(Kaolii)_

"I wasn't gonna say that!" _(Carl)._ He was totally gonna say that. He's gone through many weird things but that's the one he felt most comfortable talking about. The white haired boy makes a show of thinking for 5 minutes until everyone gets restless. In other words...

"Say something im giving up on you" _(Josh)._ Carl turn looking at him confused only to have a pillow hit him in his face. He hears Yale laughing in the background. First of all, how the fuck is there a pillow here? Second of all, why is it that Josh is the one singing? Last time Carl checked his boyfriend never did that unless...........

Oh shit!

"Okay Okay Okay im done thinking" _(Carl)_

"About time. I was about to go crazy." _(Josh)_

"I can tell." _(Carl)_

"Why exactly?" _(Yale)_

"Let me answer the fucking question" _(Carl)_

"You shouldn't curse." _(Annie)_

"Annie I swear to god that I will hurt you" _(Carl)_

"Swearing isn't good either" _(Martin)_

"MARTIN STOP IT!" _(Car;_

"Good job my dude." _(Annie)_

I will leave right here right now." _(Carl)._

"THEN ANSWER THE GODDAM QUESTION!" _(Everyone who hasn't spoken yet)._ Carl huffs loudly and counts to 10. It usually calms him down so this shouldn't be any different than the usual.

"Okay........back in elementary my hair was, like, up to my knees. And it was just as messy and curly. And I always wore this, like, huge sweater that made me look like I was drowning and it reached my knees also." _(Carl)_

"You must've looked weird as a child" _(Janie)_

"JANIE!" _(Nina)_

"Am I wrong?" _(Janie)._ Charlie slaps her, causing the pinkette to hiss and a string of curses to escape her mouth. She then stays down in a sour mood, keeping quiet. Josh is on the verge of laughing. Maybe you haven't noticed, but he doesn't really like Janie. They have some.....lets say history. Or problems. Both work perfectly.

"......As I was saying, Most of me was covered during elementary. You'd be lucky enough to see me without a sweater. So, at some time in 3rd grade my new teacher made seating arrangements. She put us in "Boy girl" seating arrangement's. I was sat down next to this kid named Evan. I told her that I was next to a boy and she thought it was kinda obvious. Then I said I was a boy and.........." _(Carl)_

"And what?" _(Yale)_

"And she had to change all the seats." _(Carl)._ His friends look at him in disbelief as he shrugs. That was a fun day. And having her apologize to his parents had just made it better.

".......Carl?" _(Nina)_

"Yeah?" _(Carl)_

"......I feel sorry for you" _(Nina)_

"No need. It was pretty funny in all honesty" _(Carl)_

"Why though?" _(Troye)_

"Since she got fired afterwards" _(Carl)_

Let's just say Carl's "I'm a boy" speech wasn't believed at first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in the snow. It hurt. Also, today was my robotics competition. My team got an award for team spirit but nothing else. So we aren't moving on to nationals. Oh well.
> 
> Hope this little thing was fun to read. School's been getting on my last nerve. I have a new teacher for another subject and it's like im re-doing September.


	41. Chapter 41

"My turn! Truth or dare...............Janie!" _(Carl)_

"Called it." _(Josh)_

"Can it Jealous Josh" _(Janie)_

"Oh how'd you think of that brilliant insult." _(Josh)_

"JUST ANSWER CARL'S QUESTION!"  _(Nina)._

"Fine................ dare" _(Janie)_

"I, Carl Jennings, hereby dare Janie Delaware, to confess her love to Nina through a dramatic proposal." _(Carl)_

"I'm too young to marry idiot." _(Janie)_

"Do it wimp!" _(Yale)_

"Ugh.....fine" _(Janie)._

* * *

Time skip cause im a lazy fucker.

* * *

**_You Have Entered "The Unique Group"_ **

Yale: Let's play paranoia.

Tyler: Huh. The first game I don't remember you ever playing.

Yale: That's bcuz I didn't know abt it before.

Kiri: You didn't?

Janie: YOU DIDN'T!?

Annie: My life has been turned upside down.

Yale: Stfu

Yale: Anyhow, here's how it works:

Troye: I think we all know how it works.

Yale: When it's ur turn u ask someone in the gc a question in private. Then u say their answer on here. AT this time someone flips a coin. Heads the question is told. Tails it's not. Then this repeats until we get tired.

Niagara: I think we all knew that.

Yale: STFU STFU STFU

Niagara: Sheesh.

Yale: I go first. KIRI!

Kiri: Frick

* * *

My adorable little brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3

Which one of our friends scares you the most?

Carl

* * *

 

Yale: Answer: Carl

Carl: Why do i see my name? Should I be scared?

Kiri: Yes.

Carl: Tell me what she asked!

Yale: Nu-uh-uh! WHo wants 2 flip the coin?

Michael: I'll do it, seeing as im least likely to lie.

Jay: Not true!!! But sure. Martin, make sure he tells the truth.

Martin: First of all, do I look like an honest person? And second of all how do you know im near him?

Jay: I assume that Charlie is with Kiri since I saw Kiri drag him behind him.

Jay: Also, u luv Michael. Where else culd u be?

Martin: Too many "u"'s 

Jay: <3

Martin: And now I die.

Michael: Heads.

Martin: He speaks the truth.

Jay: C??? U are with him!

Yale: The question was: Which one of our friends scares you the most? 

Carl: How do I scare u?

Kiri: It scares me that u manage to sneak into room 306 every other night without people knowing yet you trip over your own feet on a daily basis.

Carl: It takes skillz

Jackson: More like stupidity but who am I to judge?

Kiri: I'm asking Troye.

Troye: This shouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The original Bluenette

Do you still have a crush on Kahlo and if so explain why.

I never had one on him!

Tyler tells me many things.

Okay, 1) I'm gonna KILL him

2) Yes bcuz he reminds me of a hyperactive Labrador and is funny when he wants to be and seems too dedicated to annoying me.

 

* * *

 

Kiri: Response: Yes bcuz he reminds me of a hyperactive Labrador and is funny when he wants to be and seems too dedicated to annoying me.

Tyler: I know who Troye's talking about.

Troye: NO U DON'T U TRAITOR.

Michael: Tails.

Troye: YAY.

Tyler: Im pretty sure the question had something to do with Troye's infatuation with Kahlo.

Troye: I have no such thing.

Tyler: Oh yeah? What about the time when you spent 5 hours wondering why he teased you about ur smile?

Troye: That was reasonable.

Niagara: Question: Whose Kahlo?

Tyler: Well........

Troye: TYLER DON'T DO IT HE'LL TELL HIM IM SURE OF IT DON'T

Tyler: The blond kid with red eyes who usually wears a black unzipped hood and combat boots.

Niagara: Thx

Troye: Okay IM ASKING TYLER

Tyler: Worth it.

* * *

My ex-friend

If u weren't dating Jay and never dated me! The awesome Troye!

Awesome? Maybe in death's eyes but not mine.

I will kick you back where u came from

What-ev-er

Who would you date?

....Do I have to answer that?

Yes.

Michael

Wait, fOR REAL!?!?

* * *

Troye: Michael.

Michael: Why is my name in an answer?

Janie: Just flip to coin.

Michael: K

Michael: Shit.

Martin: It finally landed tails ahahaha

Jay: The one time Michael really wanted to know.

Troye: Ya know Michael, I can always tell u privately.

Tyler: No No NO. UNFAIR!!

Troye: All's fair in love and war.

Michael:........Okay. Now I'm scared.

Tyler: I'm doing Niagara.

Niagara: Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend

Kaolii: Eye, caramba

* * *

That one Nuisance

If you had to sing the dirtiest song you could think of to someone older than you who would it be?

U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't lie to me.

Jackson

* * *

Niagara: Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson

Jackson: Yea?

Niagara: Are you nasty?

Jackson: I should've known.

Tyler: Response: Jackson.

Yale: I think it has something to do with those lyrics.

Michael: And now it decided to flip heads.

Tyler: If you had to sing the dirtiest song you could think of to someone older than you who would it be?

Tyler: There's no way in hell that's the dirtiest song u know.

Niagara: Sweetie, all the dirty songs I know come from u ;)

Tyler: I stg im gonna kill him.

Tyler: Or myself.

Jay: Nuuuuuuu

Niagara: I pick Charlie.

Niagara: I know ur here.

Charlie: Let's get this over with

* * *

Charlie Charlie are you there?

Have u ever done anything to Kiri while he was sleeping.

U want truth or comfort?

The truth is comforting.

Yes. Nothing too bad though.

* * *

Niagara: His answer: Yes. Nothing too bad though.

Janie:........I don't know why but I have a feeling it has something to do with Kiri

Kiri: The world does not revolve around me.

Yale: Yes it does.

Tyler: I won't even correct her.

Jay: That's a first.

Tyler: And a last.

Yale: Can it Michael lover.

Tyler: WHY DO YOU AUTOMATICALLY THINK THE QUESTION I WAS ASKED HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH ROMANCE!?!?!?

Yale: Call it a hunch.

Michael: And again it flips heads.

Niagara: Have u ever done anything to Kiri while he was sleeping.

Kiri: WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Charlie: Nothing too bad. Just kissed you on the cheek.

Yale: Aww

Janie: Awww

Yale: Must u always out-do meh?

Janie: yes.

Micheal: That reminds me. Tyler

Tyler: Yes?

Michael: Did your question actually align with Yale's insult?

Tyler: NO

Troye: Liar.

Martin: Tell me what u asked him.

Tyler: Don't do it.

Troye: Too bad. It's called payback

* * *

My responsible blond friend

I asked him: If u weren't dating Jay and never dated me who would he date.

............and he said me?

Yep.

Im coming over to your dorm room right now.

But wont u get in trouble?

Does it look like I fucking care?

Point taken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, but ill most likely only be doing texting from now on. Unless I see a perfect drama moment. ANd as of right now they'll mostly be playing paranoia.


	42. Chapter 42

_**You Have entered: The "Unique" Group** _

Jay: Guess who's boyfriend has died.

Martin: Im sure Michael won't kill Tyler.

Carl: ..........are u sure? Maybe he will. Maybe he wont. Maybe Maybe.

Nina: Maybe, and this is a funny thought, U could all be normal and GO TO SLEEP! NO ONE TEXTS THIS OFTEN.

Yale: However, u choose to read them.

Nina: Whatever.

Charlie: It's my turn and i pick Nina

Nina: Whyyyyyyyyyy

Charlie: Bcuz i got the power. 

* * *

Angry little cupcake

Who is your closest friend and why

Lana. Because she's the first person I met here

* * *

Charlie: Answer: Lana. Because she's the first person I met here

Lana: Yay. That's a good thing, right?

Janie: I'd hope so

Yale: I'd hope not. Hehehe

Lana: Ur mean

Yale: >;3

Annie: Well im shook.

Taro: You can die with me.

Annie: Thx

Martin: Well, since Michael is busy with Tyler.

Jay: Do nOT PUT IT THAT WAY!

Martin: I did not say they were doing anything.

Martin: But either way ill flip the coin.

Martin: And it's tails.

Nina: Yay

Charlie: Ur such a mean person.

Nina: It's 11:00 im tired.

Nina: And I pick Kaolii

Kaolii: Ugh.

* * *

My red head friend

Is it true that you had a cruch on Taro in the beginning of the school year? And if so, why did u like him?

Yes. Don't use that against me. And it's because .....I honestly don't wanna tell u of all people.

U Must Tell Mehhhhhhhhhhhhh

It's bcuz i found them cute

This coming from the guy who gave him pigtails everyday.

* * *

Nina: Answer: Yes. Don't use that against me. And it's because .....I honestly don't wanna tell u of all people; It's bcuz i found them cute

Yale: Ahhhh. He used them pronouns. The list is wide.

Taro: Shut up.

Kiri: I agree with the grumpy cat.

Charlie: Hehehe

Jackson: Huh? What just happened?

Charlie: You Won't Understand It

Kiri: You Won't Understand It

Taro: You Won't Understand It

Janie: Should I be scared that u three sent that at the same time?

Kiri: Yes

Taro: Yes

Charlie: Yes

Nina: Okay then.

Martin: Tails

Troye: Again? Ur cursed.

Carl: It actually is tails.

Troye: Still cursed.

Martin: Wow. Thanks a lot Troye.

Troye: Your welcome

Martin: U do realize that i have Kahlo's number, correct?

Troye: ...

Miami: ahahahaha

Niagara: ^

Janie: Lolololol

Martin: And you know i see him in my first two classes tomorrow correct? One of which also includes you

Troye: Fine fine. How do i buy your silence?

Martin: 5 boxes of chocolate.

Troye: Deal.

Kaolii: Okay IT'S MY TURN AND I PICK MY DEAR BUDDY JAY.

Jay: If ur my true buddy then you'll go easy on me.

* * *

My senior (the first one i met)

Okay, this may seem weird but do you actually have a little brother?

Yep. His names Bell and he has white hair and red eyes. Acts a lot like Kiri but is 8 years old.

That's adorable!

* * *

Kaolii: Response: Yep. His names Bell and he has white hair and red eyes. Acts a lot like Kiri but is 8 years old.

Kiri: Why are people compared to me?

Miami: Cuz ur the easiest to compare them to peasent

Kiri: Question: Who is this Miami girl?

Miami: MEAN

Miami: ROOD

Miami: TREASON

Hailee: hehehe

Miami: BETRAYED BY MY WIFE

Miami: BETRAYED BY MY COUNTRY

Josh: Betrayed by Donald Trump.

Miami: Bitch we were never on the same side.

Josh: Tru tru

Martin: It finally flipped heads

Jay: Wait. I wanna see who can guess who Bell is.

Martin: You'll regret this

Kaolii: You'll regret this so much.

Jay: five tries

Charlie: 1) Close friend?

Miami: 2) Ex-best friend?

Jackson: 3)Tiny child u met on the street and adopted?

Janie: 4) Mother's brother's son's ex-girlfriend's dog's friend's owner's neighbor's son?

Kiri: Just why

Yale: 5) Someone u made up?

Miami: Yale. Ur an idiot.

Yale: Tell me something I don't know.

Jay: Jackson was the closest

Kaolii: The question was: Okay, this may seem weird but do you actually have a little brother? 

Janie; U HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!?!?!?!?

Yale: WHO ACTS LIKE KIRI!?!?!?!?!?

Yale: I WANNA MEET HIM.

Janie: I WANNA MEET HIM.

Kiri: Jay, protect him.

Jay: Im trying my hardest.

Jay: TYLER'S ALIVE EVERYBODY.

Jay: And still a girl.

Tyler: What-ev-er

Michael: Did anyone know Jay had a brother?

Hailee: Nope

Tyler: I did, but that's obvious

Troye: Me too! He's adorable.

Yale: Okay, before we move on does anyone have any unknown family members?

Niagara: I have a twin sister named Madison with pink hair and pink eyes. Looks a lot like me. Magical girl

Janie: No wonder we've never seen her.

Tyler: I have two 10 year old sisters who r twins. They're Riley and Rea. Only Yale has seen them.

Kiri: I've got Tachinoah who is my only biological sis. She's 8 years old.

Michael: Azure who's 8 and Kaylee who is 19

Martin: Is she the short one with pink hair?

Michael: Yep

Charlie: I don't know if this counts but my little cousin is Sahara and she's 8

Taro: Huh. That's the girl Karla wont shut up about. My other sis is Megan and she's 10

Annie: My cousin is Haru while his adopted brother/my adopted cousin is Ralph.

Jackson: Ralph's the one with red hair, correct?

Annie: yep.

Marie: Let's see. If im doing my own siblings then I have a 13 year old brother named Yamin and an 8 year old brother named Lemon. If it's about others the I know Jake has a little sister named Alice who's 12 and Kahlo has a 16 year old sister named Tulip. Don't ask him about why she was named that. Ever. 

Troye: Why?

Marie: Bcuz then he'll either get really mad at you or he'll walk away and stare at a wall for the rest of the day. I think it's a hard topic.

Melanie: How'd he react 2 u?

Marie: The second one

Melanie: K

Nina: GOODNIGHT YA MOTHAFUCKING MOTHAFUCKAS

Josh: Nina, go to sleep.

Janie: You're not you when your tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun.


	43. 43

_**You Have Entered: The "Unique" Group** _

 

Martin: How much stuff can you stuff in a stuffy till your stuffy's stuffed enough stuff?

Jay: In other words, my turn motherfuckers!

Hailee: Im not a mother

Miami: Im not a fucker.

Yale: AHA

Miami: Nuuuuuu i didn't mean it that way.

Janie: TOLD U YALE

Hailee: What'd you tell her.

Kiri: You don't wanna know

Janie: YOU TOO KIRI

Kiri: Here's the thing I don't care 

Niagara: So ur Pierre?

Kiri: ........id never get eaten by a lion.

Niagara: Too bitter?

Kiri: I stg

Yale: It's Jay's turn.

Jay: I already picked. Their answer: 5 minutes

Janie: Who was it?

Jay: Guess

Martin: It flipped tails.

Troye: Cursed.

Martin: Stfu bluebonnet

Martin: *bluenette*

Martin: I hate auto correct.

Janie: Can someone get Jay to wear a bluebonnet?

Jay: Not happening.

Miami: Who'd u ask?

Martin: Meh

Yale: What'd he ask u? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Martin: Not telling also WHY

Yale: Bcuz i got the power.

Martin: Okay then i pick u

Yale: Ur all invited to my funeral.

* * *

Yale the idiot

What would be ur reaction if someone came up 2 u and starting reading bible verses while spraying u in holy water

OMG ID FUCKING KILL THEM! OR AT LEAST AIM MY FIST AT THEIR FACE

....how would u react if i said that happened to me when i was 6?

I'd kill your mom if she wasn't already dead

noted.

* * *

Martin: Im shook.

Martin: Answer: OMG ID FUCKING KILL THEM! OR AT LEAST AIM MY FIST AT THEIR FACE

Anna: Who iz them?

Hailee: YOUR BACK TO NORMAL!!

Anna: Nope im still in the infirmary.

Anna: But i made a new friend and her name is Vicky

Janie: Vicky?

Charlie: She means Victoria.

Janie: Oh.

Yale: Cmon say heads.

Martin: it's heads.

Martin: The question was: What would be ur reaction if someone came up 2 u and starting reading bible verses while spraying u in holy water?

Lana: Ohhhhh

Melanie: That makes sense

Carl: Yale's a scary person.

Carl: And now it's her turn

Martin: At least im safe now.

Yale: I PICK KIRI

Kiri: Again? There are other people.

Yale: But I <3 uuuuuuuuuu!

* * *

My adorable little brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3

What is the weirdest dream u have ever had?

Okay...? So in this dream we were all in this school for kids with problems and Carl had black sullen eyes and too pale skin. U had killed multiple people including but not limites to :Janie, James, Nina, Melanie and Donald Trump. And I was a girl

Was Tyler a boy?

I had this dream two days ago so yes.

* * *

 

Yale: Answer: Okay...? So in this dream we were all in this school for kids with problems and Carl had black sullen eyes and too pale skin. U had killed multiple people including but not limites to :Janie, James, Nina, Melanie and Donald Trump. And I was a girl.

Tyler: well, right now im living your nightmare.

Melanie: Why do I have to die?

Kiri: Bcuz u were pushed off the empire state building.

Melanie: An epic death if I do say so myself.

Janie: Why meh?

Kiri: Bcuz Yale has issues

Yale: True

Janie: DID I EVER TELL U ABT THE TIME WHEN YALE DROPPED ME DOWN THE STAIRS WHEN I WAS AN INFANT????

Yale: Will u ever let me live it down?

Janie: Nope

Hailee: I know this was a dream but which type.

Charlie: Yale, was ur question: "What is the weirdest dream u ever had?"

Yale: YES HOW'D U KNOW!?!?!?

Charlie: Bcuz i remember Kiri ranting about it 2 days ago. And for some weird reason he said Martin was a incubus who liked to annoy efhbnfjmvn

Kiri: Charlie has left his phone at the moment.

Kaolii: Sure

Kiri: IM SERIOUS!

Yale: -_-

Kiri: I pick Josh.

Josh: I thought i wouldn't be asked.

Niagara: U thought wrong.

* * *

Kiri  _ **(Bcuz Josh gives his friends normal names in his phone)**_

Okay, what's mi question?

Would you rather be stuck in a time loop of the most embarrasing moment of your life or kiss Janie?

....kissssssssssss jjanie

* * *

Kiri: Response: ....kissssssssssss jjanie

Janie: U LIKE ME!?!?!?!?

Josh: It was better than the other choice 

Martin: Heads

Josh: Well shit.

Kiri: The question was: Would you rather be stuck in a time loop of the most embarrasing moment of your life or kiss Janie?

Janie: What's the most embarrassing moment of your life?

Josh: None of your business.

* * *

Greenboozle  ** _(this was just for kicks)_**

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Senpai

Stop spamming me Niagara

SENPAI 

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

I give up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't need my health got my fame and got my wealth"-the only lyrics going through my head right now. Anyhow, hope you like this!


	44. 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short.

_**You Have Entered: The "Unique" Group** _

 

Niagara: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C-Bb7BMwrE>

Yale: What's that?

Niagara: A vid of one of my classmates singing. Found it while scrolling through youtube. Using it as blackmail.

Troye: You're a horrible person.

Niagara: Thx! But dont worry. Im only gonna give it to G

Janie: Whose G?

Niagara: My code name for her crush. Time to do this.

Kiri: Can't u be decent and not do this?

Niagara: Nope

Kiri: Or I tell Tyler.

Niagara: ...

Tyler: Tell me what?

Niagara: Nothing.

Josh: K it's my turn and I pick Niagara.

Niagara: Nuuuuuuuuu

* * *

Johnny Cade  _ **(Im never gonna get over his death. He was meant to survive!)**_

What was Kiri gonna tell Tyler?

Nothing.

Answer truthfully

That I kindasortamaybehavealittlebittycrushonthem

YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TYLER!!

I SAID MAYBE!

* * *

Josh: His response: That I kindasortamaybehavealittlebittycrushonthem

Kiri: See? It's not that hard to admit!

Niagara: Shut

Yale: Ohh~ Is it admitting I see.

Janie: Yes it is my dear sister. Let's investigate.

Kaolii: I know what those two are talking about.

Niagara: SINCE WHEN DID U KNOW!?!?!?

Kaolii: Madison tells Taro everything

Kaolii: And I force him to tell me important things.

Kaolii: And Nina overheard.

Nina: This im interested in.

Niagara: But at least Charlie doesn't know, right?

Charlie: I knew it the minute u gave them that name.

Miami: Well, at least he's nice enough not to make the answer obvious.

Hailee: Niagara gave almost everyone a nickname at some point.

Janie: Okay, so this includes nicknames and a crush.

Yale: Not to mention that about 6 kids know about this.

Kiri: I found it obvious but then again I find most things about Niagara obvious.

Kiri: Like who he used to like before Kaolii and "them"

Niagara: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP.

Janie: So this also has to do with someone he still likes and it's probably more than a crush.

Niagara: STFU STFU STFU STFU STFU STFU

Yale: Michael, what does the coin say.

Michael: Didn't flip it yet cause Martin refuses to give it to me.

Carl: Im cheering Martin on.

Carl: Though im actually curious about this.

Martin: Im flipping it cause i have a feeling.

Martin: Heads! My feeling was right.

Niagara: No no no no no no no no 

Kiri: It's not that bad.

Niagara: It's embarrassing.

Janie: I JUST REALIZED WHO IT WAS.

Janie: AND TOLD JAY

Niagara: I h8 uuuuu so much no

Jay: It's really not that bad.

Niagara: It's embarrassing! It's bad and im never gonna live it down.

Yale: Too bad. I wanna know.

_**Niagara has left the chat** _

_**Yale has added Niagara** _

_**Niagara has left the chat** _

Kiri: Niagara stop. You can't run away and even if you do we'll all still know.

_**Kiri has added Niagara** _

Niagara: Well, can you at least remove Tyler?

Tyler: Mean.

Josh: My question was: What was Kiri gonna tell Tyler?

Tyler: Wait...

_**Niagara has left the chat.** _

_**Tyler has added Niagara** _

Yale: Well, that's a first.

Niagara: Should I be scared?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link in the beginning is actually me singing a cover of "The Judge" by twenty one pilots. Hope u enjoyed my to huge mistakes XD


	45. 45

_**You Have Entered: The "Unique" Group** _

 

Jay: I'm scared bcuz Tyler has left the room.

Niagara: I'm running.

Niagara: Shit;lkvdish

_**Niagara has left the chat.** _

Janie: RIP Niagara

Yale: Cause of Death: Tyler

Josh: Who's gonna take Nia's turn?

Jay: Why is that what ur concerned with?

Josh: Dunno

Janie: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME 

Yale: Finey

Janie: I pic Kaoli

Kaolii: Excuse meh who is this Kaoli?

Janie: U know what I meant

* * *

 Mini-Bitch

Whatdya want from meh?

Why didn't you tell anyone about Gale?

 Because im not sure he's still alive.

* * *

Carl: I 

Nina: Think I just remembered something.

Carl: Was the night in shining armor in your movie

Nina: Think I left the faucet running.

Carl: Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste now.

Nina: Now my words are filling at the top.

Carl: I'm a ghost I call your name you look right through me.

Carl: You're the reason that I just can't concentrate. I

Nina: I I I

Carl: I've been trying to fix my pride but now you broke it; now you broke it. Lie

Nina: Lie Lie Lie

Carl: Lie to lie I try to hide but now you know it. That I'm at an all time low.

Carl: Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Kiri: I'm fairly local; I've been around; i've seen the streets; you're walking down; I'm fairly local; good people now; Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.

Carl: I

Kiri: I'm not evil to the core.

Carl: was the prototype like three stacks on that CD

Carl: An example of the perfect candidate

Kiri: An example of the perfect candidate

Carl: Now

Kiri: I know im emotional.

Carl: All your girlfriends say that you don't wanna see me.

Carl: You're the reason that I just can't concentrate.

Kiri: Just can't concentrate.

Carl: I

Nina: I I I 

Carl: I've been trying to fix my pride but now you broke it; now you broke it. Lie

Nina: Lie lie lie

Carl: Lie to lie i've tried to hide but now you know it. That im at an all time low.

Carl: Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Marie: I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips; give me all your sweet love steal me with a kiss; im miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips; im gonna be your bubblegum chick. I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips; give me all your sweet love steal me with a kiss; im miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips; im gonna be your bubblegum chick.

Yale: ...

Martin: I

Melanie: THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?

Niagara: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhABNz7NfP0&t=72s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhABNz7NfP0&t=72s)

Niagara: More blackmail.

Troye: Ur evil.

Niagara: Thx ! >:3

Niagara: Which reminds me...

Niagara: KIRI PLAGIARIZED MEH!

Kiri: No i didn't

Niagara: Then why u use XD?

Kiri: U didn't make it.

Niagara: I INTRODUCED YOU 2 IT!!!!!

Janie: Response: Because im not sure he's still alive.

Jay: Who did you kill?

Jay: Also, Niagara's alive! Ty won't be charged for homicide.

Niagara" Let me reassure u he'll  be charged for something else.

Michael: And that is?

Niagara: Im keeping that to myself.

Troye: W8....why isn't Tyler back?

Tyler: Wouldn't you like to know!?

Troye: NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS.

Jay: And now i've lost both of my roommates.

Martin: Tails.

Kaolii: Good.

Kaolii: I pick Kiri.

* * *

Redhead

What is your current favorite song?

Heavy.

* * *

Kiri: I just realized what Kaolii did.

Kaolii: Answer: Heavy.

Annie: What is?

Kaolii: Wouldn't you like to know.

Jackson: Me n Yale once made a list of things that can be heavy but none of them match up with Kiri.

Kiri: What was on that list?

Kiri: Nvm forget I asked.

Martin: Tails.

Martin: I just saw Troye run past my room should I be scared.

Yale: That's the direction of Kahlo's room ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kiri: eye

Kaolii: carambe.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTfwz50pFi


	46. Abrupt ending.

As the title says, I'm officially going to finish this story. 

This is mostly due to the fact that I have an idea for a different story including these characters.

Or at least most of them.

But I hope you enjoyed this so far!

 

:3


End file.
